Hey Girls!
by PRchica
Summary: A strange girl comes to stay with Kurama. His new guest brings great trouble and mischief with her. What'll happen when her problem becomes the boys' problem? Why does it seem like more than a coincidence that she came to stay with the kitsune? And why is
1. Who's that girl?

Disclaimer: I would if I could but I can't so I don't... do you hear me? I DON'T OWN EM DAMNIT! Oh, sorry, exaggerating again ;

Chapter 1: Who's that girl?

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were sitting in the living room chatting (at least Yusuke and Kuwabara were) while Shuichi's mother made them dinner. The Youko was nowhere to be seen, however.

"Hey where is he? He invited us over and he's not even here." Yusuke whined.

"Shuichi will be down momentarily, he's upstairs fixing up an old room," Shuichi's mother informed him, poking her head out of the kitchen door.

"Well he's sure taken his sweet time," Yusuke grumbled, he looked over at the stair case and then stood, "Well I'm going to see what's taking him, anyone wanna join me?"

"No… I'll go… you idiots can wait here," Hiei said with a huff, and flitted up the stairs after Kurama's mother, Shiori, turned away. Yusuke blinked at the flash of black then looked at Kuwabara with a smirk, "I think that's the most he's said all day."

Hiei was passing the bathroom when he heard the shower running. His curiosity got the better of him. He cracked the door open to peek, surly the fox would be surprised if he just barged in on him.

A light blush touched his cheeks when he saw who resided in the shower.

It was a young woman, one of rather short stature but shapely enough to show her age. She was humming in the shower… in the FOX'S bathroom.

Kurama just happened to walk by on his way downstairs. "Hiei? What are you doing up here?" he said in a soft voice startling Hiei, causing the demon to jump away from the door a bit. "Nothing kitsune…" Hiei stated with an annoyed scowl.

"Well you were doing something…" Kurama put plainly, placing his hands in his pockets and eyeing the little demon doubtfully.

"I was checking to see what was taking you so long to get downstairs, and who is that girl in YOUR shower?" Hiei pointed to the slightly opened door

"Well…..that's why I was taking so long…" Kurama murmured.

"You were helping her take a shower?" Hiei raised an eyebrow suspiciously, causing Kurama to sweat drop. "Of course not, I was clearing up the guestroom for her to stay in." Kurama pointed down the hall to the open door to emphasize his point, "Hn… who is she? Why is she here?" Hiei gave Kurama an incredulous look, then glanced at the slightly opened door, "She is a transfer student, she's going to be staying here for awhile" Kurama sighed.

"How long is awhile?" Hiei asked, his curiosity seeping

"I'm not sure actually, the rest of the school year I think, why does it matter? You shouldn't care…" Kurama arched an eyebrow in amusement at Hiei, who seemed to be thinking of an excuse, "…I don't…" (Well there's some predictability) Kurama chuckled and shrugged, starting for the steps.

Hiei snorted, and suddenly froze as he saw the bathroom door start to open. He blinked for a second then ran past Kurama on the stairs in a flash of black. Kurama stared after him in confusion until he saw the light from the bathroom, his shock quickly turning to amusement.

"Hey man what took you so long?" Yusuke asked as Hiei came down in the same flash that he had left in, "Kurama had some… other company," Hiei sat in his original place and looked out the window. Yusuke blinked at him even more confused, "other company?" he repeated.

"Hi guys, I'm glad you decided to wait for me. I appreciate it." Kurama greeted as he walked into the living room. "Well your mom has some of the best cooking I've ever tasted, so we thought we'd stick around for that at least." Yusuke smirked then winked at Shiori; she smiled warmly at them and giggled at his comment.

"Hey, why did you invite us over anyway?" Kuwabara finally asked. At that moment a girl walked past the guys in a towel, heading into the kitchen where Shiori was. Her hair was long and thrown over her shoulder still dripping; it was dark brown with dark-blue strands that just seem to randomly grow into her hair and at the tips. Her skin was tanned, to the point of being russet.

She walked right past, not even noticing them. "Hi deary, did you find every thing you needed?" Shiori asked. "Yes ma'am I did, thank you, Shuichi was very kind and helpful," the girl spoke calm and clear with a slight hispanic accent, and still she was very polite.

"Wow who was that? She's hot," Kuwabara ask wide eyed, "That would be…the other company… fool" Hiei said dryly, not taking his eyes off the window.

"Damn Kurama, you have the best luck," Kuwabara stated. "Hn" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Ahhhh…is that your new girl Kurama? No wonder it took you so long to get down here…" Yusuke winked at him and grinned widely, Kurama sweat dropped at the remark, "No, no, she is a guest here, a student that's staying with my mother and me for awhile," Kurama stated simply.

"OK…how long is awhile?" Kuwabara asked, "Shut up, baka," Hiei snorted.

"**You** shut up shrimp," Kuwabara yelled "…feh …" was Hiei's reply; Kuwabara almost lost his temper when they heard a throat being cleared "Ahem… perdon, perdon, excuse me!" they all turned to see the girl starring at them.

She gave them a sweet yet brief smile before brandishing a more serious feature. 'That's new…' Yusuke thought. "Umm Shuichi, is my room set up yet? I would like to get dressed now," She spoke, "Yes, your things are already in the room."

Kurama didn't falter; his charm countered hers perfectly it seemed.

'Why get dressed… when you look just fine in nothing' Yusuke thought with a slight grin on his face. She turned to look at him, eye to eye, and he sweat dropped. She smiled at him with a look of mischief in her eyes.

"Saludos (greetings)… I'm Sade, and you are?" she moved closer to him, so that her petite form was practically touching him, her eyes never leaving his. They were in a dead lock, and Yusuke was trapped. Sade had dim yet entrancing brown eyes that, if you didn't look hard enough, you would mistake for black.

He blinked down at her somewhat nervously "Well…um…I uh…" Yusuke stuttered as she looked fixedly into his chocolate eyes. "Well? What is your name?" she was shorter than him, but her gaze was intent and strong.

He continued to stutter as her gaze seemed to strengthen against his. "What's wrong? You seem a little… nervous…" Sade sounded so innocent but grinned as if she knew exactly what she was doing, and **exactly** what he was thinking.

She chuckled inwardly at his faltering words and backed off. "I'm still waiting… for your name…" she smiled, and her eyes no longer were a threat but giggled up at him amusedly. Yusuke looked around the room as though **it** had eyes that were staring at him amusedly too.

He regained his composure rather quickly, however, and spoke as he got his voice back, with a faint hint of embarrassment laced behind it, "My name is Urameshi Yusuke," he smirked also regaining his cool.

"Oh I see… you're Yusuke, Shuichi told me about you, and the rest of his 'friends'," Sade smiled. "Yes these are my friends and class mates, Yusuke and Kuwabara Kazuma …" Kurama introduced the two humans, and then there was the matter of Hiei who was watching them from the couch on the other side of the room.

"And that's Hiei, I'm afraid he's not so friendly, but that's just his way, don't be discouraged, he doesn't say much anyway," Kurama looked over at his diminutive friend "So I've heard," She giggled and waved at him smiling; Hiei gave his typical answer, "…Hn…" then looked away.

"Well you're right about him being friendly…" Sade blinked, Kurama sighed "indeed," Sade smiled at him "But he's so cute" she grinned. The guys stared at her; Yusuke and Kuwabara were the first, of course, to bust out laughing uncontrollably.

Kurama just sweat dropped and shook his head at them. "You think Hie…H …Hiei is…cute? That shrimp? Ha ha ha." Kuwabara just barely got it out through his amusement. Hiei growled at them, "What's so funny about that?" Sade looked confused.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing really, it's just not normal to put 'Hiei' and 'cute' **anywhere** in the same sentence," Yusuke cut his laughter short, but Kuwabara still chuckled further.

"Hmm…are you saying I'm not normal?" she turned on them and crossed her arms over her chest.

Yusuke scratched the back of his head and grinned "Technically….. None of us are-" he was cut off by Kuwabara's elbow making contact with his side.

"Whatever, estan hijos extrano (you boys are funny)" she shook her head chuckling and looked up at Hiei. Yusuke scowled and looked at Kuwabara over his shoulder "what did she call us?" he inquired his tall friend, whom just shrugged in response.

Sade blinked at them and then shook her "I still think he's cute…sigh I'm getting dressed now. I'll be down in a few…" She went to the steps then turned to look at Hiei once again, who looked at her from the corner of his eye, and winked at him before disappearing up the steps.

Hiei turned his head in the direction of the steps and stared for a few seconds, he then turned his head back to his partners, who were staring at him the whole time. Hiei lightly blushed before turning his gaze to look out the window again. Kuwabara laughed again, but Yusuke had more control.

"What's up with Hiei? I know he doesn't say much but he would have at least said some kind of comment by now…" Yusuke whispered to Kurama, who whispered back "Hiei saw a little more than he hoped, when he went up stairs." Yusuke looked at him with a curious smirk, which made Kurama uncomfortable, mainly because he knew what he was thinking.

"Really…? Like what?" Yusuke's smirk widened, Kurama turned pink "Would you stop that," Kurama almost sounded annoyed. "Then what did he see?" Yusuke asked, disappointment evident in his tone, "I think He may have walked in on her in the shower, believing it was me and well…" "Saw **her** naked, instead?" Yusuke cut him off, "…I suppose so." Kurama shrugged "That explains a lot," Yusuke chuckled.

Kurama gave him a funny look and then looked over at Kuwabara; whom was just starting to calm down his laughter again. Kurama sighed 'what a strange bunch they are…' he thought. 'I better help set the table.' he walked into the kitchen to help his mother with the rest of dinner; a sane environment was welcoming to him right now.

Author's note  
I know it's kinda short, don't worry the next ones will be longer. I don't care if you people curse me out later in this story but I would like at least five good reviews for now. Is that too much to ask… five lousy reviews? sad puppy eyes Pweassee… I just want all you nice peoples to give me some good advice; lord knows I'd need it. And remember, at least five or more reviews, so that I know I'm on the right track and can continue this story. Thankees.

Sade: the original Puerto Rican chica .


	2. The bottomless pit

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters *sniffles, blows nose* all well I could always steal them in the future. Oops...did I say that out loud? Heh... I do own Sade though; she's mine, *Grins evilly* anyone who tries to take her gets their head bitten off. Any questions? Good, let's get started...  
  
Chapter two: The bottomless pit  
  
(Like I said in the first chapter, I would explain why she said 'Perdon' and then said 'excuse me' it's because she's Spanish and both those statements mean the same thing, so basically she was repeating herself. I know very little Japanese so I use another language to make up for it. Any questions then review your complaints)  
  
At the dinner table Hiei sat at the opposite end from Sade, to be as far away from her as possible, but still having to sit at the table, for Kurama's affiliation. Yusuke was the first to speak, however. "So umm, Sade... where did you come from?" "Oh, I uhh...I used to live in New York."  
  
Yusuke grinned, "New York? Damn," Yusuke blinked at Sade. "Yea, you know... in America." She smiled. "That's pretty far to travel. How long did it take you to get here?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Ummm...not long I'd think, only about... fifteen to eighteen hours," She said counting the hours aimlessly on her fingers. Everyone in the room sweat dropped and said in unison "ONLY" She giggled at them, and then became quiet as she noticed Hiei on the far side of the table with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. "So what's for dinner?" Yusuke asked rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Sushi, rice, salad, and stake." (I couldn't think of anything better, if any of you have a better idea, please share it) Yusuke and Kuwabara were practically drooling at that point. Shiori made them all a plate and a bowl before serving herself and then sitting next to Hiei.  
  
Hiei was so deep in thought that he wasn't paying attention to anyone around him, so he didn't notice Sade moving next to him on his other side until he opened his eyes to see hers staring strait into his, "Hola chulo (hi cutie)" She smiled, Hiei almost fell out of his seat. "What the hell?!" Hiei gave her a death glare to meet all glares.  
  
"Oh...he speaks after all. You know you're even cuter when you're mad" Sade grinned at him, which made him involuntary shiver. "Hn... what the hell are you doing?!" Hiei somewhat gritted it out through his teeth. Sade looked deep in to his eyes and saw they were like stone, cold and hard.  
  
She couldn't smile at that, he reminded her of someone; she only gave a small, sad, smile. "Lo Siento (sorry)... I'll move back" Sade stood to move but Kurama stopped her, "Wait, Hiei's always been that way, don't let him get to you, no one else does. Sit down, it's alright" Kurama assured her and she sat next to him (pathetic, yes, but it'll pick up sooner or later).  
  
Sade surprised the group that night, she had four full plates of dinner including the one Shiori had prepared for her at the beginning of dinner. The funny thing was that she wasn't even a tall young woman, let alone big. Sade was about the same height as Hiei and was skinny, they probably would have thought she was anorexic if it wasn't for her enormous appetite (Ok maybe it was exaggerated but it gives you an idea).  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei left a while later after dinner, having stayed a bit longer to chat, but Sade left sooner, walking up the stairs for the night. As Yusuke and Kuwabara left the house and Shiori shut the door, Hiei was nowhere to be seen, "Hey Urimeshi... where'd the shrimp go?"  
  
Yusuke looked back at him, "how am I supposed to know, I'm not his keeper. It's Hiei we're talking about; he probably went off to terrorize someone..." Yusuke yawned, "Besides, I'm too tired to care, I'm heading home, see ya." Kuwabara watched Yusuke walk away and soon followed suit, then turning in another direction, heading home as well.  
  
Hiei jumped into a tree outside of Sade's window once he found her room. Hiei was looking in to see what she was up to. She was fast asleep with her blanket tucked up to her chin and a little over her lips so he couldn't get a good look at her. 'I'll come back tomorrow to see if she does anything strange, she's up to something... I can feel it' Hiei thought as he flitted away into the night.  
  
*********  
  
The next morning, just as he said he would, Hiei came back. He stood on the same branch outside her window; it was Sunday so he didn't think she would get up any time soon, so he went closer to her window to see if she did anything outlandish in her sleep.  
  
Hiei found that, except for the fact that she slept wildly, there was nothing out of the ordinary about her, but he still felt something extraneous about her. He sat there for a while using the Jagan to search around her room and her body for anything demonic. Though he didn't like the fact of searching through and over her body, he seemed to slow down the inspection of her tinny frame.  
  
Sade woke to the feeling that she was being watched, (Hey... did yous ever have da feelin yous was bein watched?) she sat up abruptly and looked out the window, but Hiei was to fast and was gone before she turned her head. Sade glanced around a little more and smiled triumphantly to herself.  
  
Sade got up and turned her radio on; she loved to dance but soon realized that there was nothing good on the radio, so she put on a CD. It was a Hip Hop and R&B CD (can anyone see were this is going?). She turned up the volume but not too high so she didn't wake everyone up.  
  
She started to dance around the room to the sound of Mary J. Blidge and Ja Rule. Hiei came back awhile later to find her dancing around her room freely in her nightgown, which was shorter than most. He watched her movements and was wondering why she was listening to that awful music, but found that her movements went with it well.  
  
"I love this song" Sade said to herself when a new song came on, it was something Hispanic so she changed her rhythm to more of an exotic dance (you know, a dance that consists of more hip and stomach movement than anything else) Hiei was almost mesmerized by her motion. Hiei was jilted out of his hypnotic state when she stopped dancing and left the room. 'What the hell is wrong with me,' Hiei growled at himself.  
  
Sade walked down stairs and into the kitchen. "Damn am I hungry" she looked through the cabinets, "I hope I can find everything I'm looking for" Sade got everything she needed and prepared herself breakfast. Kurama came down the steps a few minutes later, draw by the delicious aroma of the food being prepared. "Mmm... something smells delicious in..."  
  
Kurama walked into the kitchen to be met with a very surprising sight. "... Here" "Oh... good morning Shuichi, did you sleep well?" Sade smiled as she put the last plate on the table, "I slept fine thank you, but what, may I ask, is all of this for? Did you invite somebody over? Or an entire family?" Kurama was looking around as though looking for these guests he supposed Sade had invited for breakfast; Sade gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"What do you mean?" "I mean all of this food..." "This? It's my Breakfast." Kurama almost fell over, "You're saying all of this is yours?" "Of course, it's nothing too big, just three eggs, six pieces of bacon, four sausages, a plate of hash browns, something my cousin makes called grits, four bowls of cereal..."  
  
Kurama stared at her astonished as she pointed out everything on the table, "... some ramen I love ramen, three pancakes, four slices of French toast, two slices of regular toast, a glass of orange juice, and two glasses of leche, oops... I mean milk." She smiled when she was done pointing out her menu (what did you think she was going to eat? A salad or a bagel?).  
  
'I didn't think anyone could eat that much in one meal, let alone one day' Kurama thought, "Would you like some? I would rather eat it by myself, but if you would like some your more than welcome to," she sat down at the table and grabbed a fork and a knife. "No you go right ahead and eat, I'll be right back."  
  
Kurama hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his mother's room, "Umm... Mother are you up?" He knocked gently on the door. "Yes sweetie I'll be out in a second," Shiori yelled through the door. Five minutes later she came to the door dressed. "Now.... what did you need?" "I need to show you something," Kurama whispered. Shiori blinked for a few seconds "Alright" they hurried down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh my" Shiori stared at the table in shock, it was covered with plates from one end to the other, and on the other side of it there was a very satisfied, very full Sade. "Good morning" Sade looked rather content among all that food. "What happened in here?" Shiori was too surprised to be mad, "You couldn't possibly have eaten all of that in less than fifteen minutes" Kurama couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry you did want some, oops... right... the mess, sorry about that I'll clean it up right away." Sade stood from were she was sitting and went to the sink and started to wash the dishes she used (which is almost every dish in the house). She was done in no time at all and walked up to Kurama, "Umm... I'm going into town in a few minutes, I was wonder if you'd come with me?" Sade asked, "Certainly... would you mind if the other went along?" Kurama asked casually, "Not at all, I'll get dressed right away" She ran up the steps like her life depended on it. She looked excited, too excited.  
  
**************** Authors note,  
  
Ok... I REALLY suck at writing... or maybe that's just my pessimism... ahh who cares, I like to write, it's fun... anyway I finally got time to write this and I think it's a little disappointing, but I needed to write another chapter to get things going in the right direction. I'll write the third chapter sooner if I have time to during the week. I hope to keep this story going, and I promise the next chapter will be funnier and a lot more exciting. I don't think I emphasized A LOT BETTER enough so here. 'IT'S A LOT BETTER, MUCHA MEJOR'. My friends were nagging me to put them in this so you might see quite a few more characters... hopefully not too many. 


	3. The truth about, Enemies, friends, and e...

Disclaimer: Yea Yea I know the routine I don't own these characters. But I do own Sade *Bouncing around the room knowing I own something* ^___^ hehehe  
  
******Author's note******  
  
I didn't get all the reviews I hoped for but I wanted to write another chapter anyway so here it is. This chapter was fun to write. Oh yea, and the sentences in these thingies (~ ~) are telepathy conversations or someone talking into someone else's head. Can you hear me now?..... Good ^-^  
  
Chapter 3: The truth about, Enemies, friends, and elves, oh my! Part 1  
  
As they walked through the streets of downtown; Sade had been looking around like she was expecting something or looking for someone. "Hey, what are you so excited for? You've been looking around like a mad women since we left Kurama's house," Yusuke growled in annoyance.  
  
"Nothing, nothing don't worry about it," she said waving her hand at him. Sade continued to look high and low, till she stopped at an ally. 'Got ya.' She thought. Hiei had been keeping a closer eye on her, having read her mind at that point, 'got who, what's that woman up to.' "Umm. I think I see something down here, I'm going to check it out," She walked away from the group.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hiei looked her strait in the eyes then heard a voice... her voice. ~Why do you care? ~ Hiei scowled at the voice and Sade smirked, running down the alley. "Hey where is she going now?" Yusuke yelled, "I think we should catch her first then ask questions," Hiei growled as he ran after her. "Well, hey wait up" Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara ran not too far behind him, and then lost him.  
  
The ally was deep; it ran about two or three blocks into the deeper part of the town. They hit a dead end, "Wha...where'd they go?" Yusuke looked from wall to wall, confused. "I'm not sure...wait were did Sade go? It's a dead end, she couldn't have gotten out of here by climbing, and it's too high of a wall to jump," Yusuke looked the wall up and down.  
  
"I don't sense Hiei anywhere, that's strange," Kurama was standing still, concentrating on his surroundings, trying to sense Hiei or Sade. Then there was a load scream, and a flash of light. "What the hell was that?" Kuwabara was sweating, he felt something powerful. "It came from the other side of the wall," Kurama said. "We'll have to go around," Yusuke yelled as he turned on his heals and ran back the other way.  
  
***************  
  
"Hiei!!" Sade screamed as Hiei fell to his knees in pain. In front of him was a man who looked about 25 or so, with short black hair, slicked back like Yusuke's. Sade watched Hiei sadly as he was clutching his gut, where he had been struck. "You bastard, I'll kill you, I'll kill you, leave him alone," Sade spat out at him.  
  
The man laughed "You're so pathetic. You've never been able to do anything for yourself. You worthless human," He chuckled and Sade cringed. His laugh was like nails on a chalkboard to her. "I've gotten this far by myself, you asshole, so don't talk like you know a fucking thing about me."  
  
Hiei stood again, now a little more prepared than before. "I don't care who you are or what business you have with her, but no one but I will kill you, nonetheless," Hiei growled. Hiei took his headband off to reveal the Jagan, which glowed in the dimness of the alley. "Ahh... so this is why you chose Japan to hideout in... its demons are quite powerful, but I think you misjudged this one," He laughed as Hiei growled again.  
  
"Hiei don't, you don't know what he..." "Shut up bitch," the man said, cutting off Sade's words. "Stay out of this and leave him to me," Hiei sneered to Sade. Hiei lunged at the man but missed and was kicked into a wall; He got up from the floor and attacked again. "Is that all you've got," The man laughed as he dodged another attack from Hiei.  
  
***************  
  
"Come on, this way, I heard another scream," Yusuke yelled. Kurama ran ahead of Kuwabara to catch up to Yusuke, "what do you think happened," Kuwabara yelled to Kurama and Yusuke. "Just keep running stupid," Yusuke yelled over his shoulder. "You want a piece of me Urameshi? C'mon," Kuwabara caught up.  
  
"Not now man, there are people to save," they reached the end of the ally just in time to see Hiei slammed against the ally wall again. "Hiei, please stop... he'll kill you, like he killed my mother, and my sister..." the Guys turned to see Sade trapped, bound fast against the wall. "What are you doing here, go, run get your asses out of here" she yelled. "Is he a demon?" Yusuke asked, "I don't think so," Kuwabara said.  
  
"He's not a demon you idiots, He's like a... force of nature or something, but I won't allow any of you to assist me so back off," Sade yelled at the group, "Hah you couldn't hurt me if you tried, and even if you wanted to your still chained down so you can't move." There was that nails on chalkboard laugh again, Sade cringed at the sound.  
  
The boys got into fighting stances, and then one by one they attacked him. Kurama was first to reach him but missed and instead had to dodge an attack that was aimed at him. Kuwabara was next but was worse off than Kurama for he didn't dodge the blow aimed at him. Now it was Yusuke's turn, he lunged at him with fierce speed and landed a punch to the jaw of the man, "You little prick, what the hell are you?"  
  
The young man was somewhat shocked, "He's human you idiot." Hiei stood again even more pissed now. Then out of nowhere a girl jumped off the roof of one of the buildings surrounding them and lashed out at the young man catching him off guard. "Who are you?" Kurama asked, "Don't worry about it, just help Sade, I got this."  
  
The girl started to change suddenly. She grew a tail and claws, her ears moved to the top of her head and became cat like. Stripes started to line her arms and legs. "... I'm just a friend" she smirked then attacked again just barely missing him, "Damn, he's faster than I thought," he got behind her and knocked her out, then looked at her face curiously "Hey I know you, you're..." He didn't get a chance to finish cuz he was cut off by Hiei's katana to his back.  
  
"Back to what I was saying, who the hell are you...? Why did you attack her? I won't ask again," Hiei said dryly "Me? Well why don't you ask her," He pointed in Sade's direction. Hiei's expression was a mix of anger and surprise. When there was no answer, the man disappeared, re-emerging in front of her. Sade's face was downcast and it seemed that she was crying. "Now you break, that's fitting. You can't handle anything by yourself, like when I killed your mother, you were so scared. Your mother was such a gullible wench, it was so much fun to take her life and watch you cry in misery," He sneered.  
  
The man was standing close to Sade now, but still could not see her face; though she was trembling at that point. "You're scared now I see, good, it will be much more pleasing to kill you when you're scared." He stepped forward and made a grab for her, Sade shot her head up to reveal her eyes were shining pure white, slight fangs were bared and a look of murder lined her features. "You bastard, I'm going to beat the shit out of and enjoy the sounds of your screams."  
  
Sade stood and broke through the bonds that held her fast. "What the...? Where did you...?" He looked scared; he slowly started to back up, "What's the matter? You afraid of a measly, weak, human?" Sade started to float from the ground; she surrounded herself in a mass of energy then with some psychic energy she attacked and through the man through a wall.  
  
Sade dove into the wall to strike again but he was gone when she reached the other side. "Wha...? Where'd he go?" Sade was confused but angrier than relieved, "NOO... He couldn't have run, damnit, where did he go? That asshole..." Sade screamed it out so loud that the ground shook. Now she looked ready to cry, but held it back.  
  
"SADE!!!!" The mystery girl screamed as she jumped up to hug Sade, "Aye tejos mijo (Oh my god), it's you, I missed you so much. How have you been Ayanna? Why are you here? Oh my god it's so good to see you," Sade blurted the words out through happy tear, the two old friends hugged for a few minutes then let go of each other to face their audience. "Hn... I knew you weren't normal." Hiei smirked inwardly at the thought, "Great, she's a demon, what else is new?" Kuwabara slapped his hand to his forehead.  
  
"I'm not a demon, I'm human. Truly I am." They looked at her skeptically. "Don't tell me you don't believe me?" "Well, you did just knock in a building wall," Kurama spoke while pointing to the ruins of the wall that no longer existed. Sade was determined to make them believe she was human "What do you want a birth certificate, my mother's back ground?" She didn't want them to be skeptical of her. It made her feel cut off, unnatural, condescended.  
  
"Well you might want to throw in a physical as well," Kuwabara had to have his say in the matter. "Listen smartass." She grabbed his shirt and lifted him off his feet. "Don't fuck with me right now, I'm not in the mood," She then gently put him down, still a little scared. Sade walked over to Ayanna, then started to catch up on old times.  
  
She calmed down shortly after and explained the situation to the group of astounded men. "Ok, explain that once more... in English this time," Yusuke was lost, Sade blushed, she hadn't realized that she was blurting it all out in Spanish; even Ayanna couldn't keep up with her, and she could understand Spanish. Sade took a deep breath and started over, "He is my step-father. Or used to be, he was a total jerk I never liked him." She breathed and looked at the stain of blood on the alley walls and ground.  
  
"His name was Theodore Trevino, god I thought that was a corny name, some people called him Trevino, though I would have called him a dick, you don't know how much I would have loved to kick..." Ayanna cleared her throat to knock Sade off her tangent. Sade flushed a little and sadly looked at the ground, "Sorry..." Yusuke groaned; having a deep seeded feeling that this story wasn't going to be short and sweet. Kurama nudged him and urged Sade to continue. "you see, one day when my mom... she... she was driving me from school... and he... he attacked our car." Sade sounded broken up and on the verge of tears but yet she still held them back and instead started to growl.  
  
"We crashed... but we were alright... my mom was unconscious so I tried to wake her up but she was injured... A man came to the car door and ripped it off its hinges... I thought he was going to save us but he just pulled my mom out and dragged her into an alley, I struggled to get out and when I did I ran after him... I saw the man holding my mom up by her neck she was even more bloody than she was when we crashed, I believe he must have beat her pretty bad... then he... then he looked at me with cold black eyes and stabbed her through her chest, I was so scared I couldn't move, I thought full hearted that he was going to kill me, but he just took off the mask that covered his hideous face and laughed. It was him, that son of a bitch murdered my mom."  
  
Sade slammed her fist into the ground, the tears were falling freely now, she could not hold them back while bringing back such a memory, no... it wasn't just a memory, it was a nightmare. "But why? Why would he do such a thing?" Kurama felt sorry for her but felt the need to ask, "For these" Sade pointed to three places on her body. Her necklace, her forehead, and her back, all having some weird symbol on them, the symbols on her back and forehead being burn scars. "What does that have to do with anything?" Kuwabara asked totally lost.  
  
"Let me finish... at that moment he was going to kill me but something stopped him... it was the necklace that my mother gave me when I was a baby. I had not known that it held some kind of power within it. It was my mother's and my... it was our symbol, that's what she called it. It protected me, but... why didn't it help her? Why? She had the same necklace, but hers protected me instead, it burned the symbol into my skin where its power now resides. That's what that bastard wanted... the power in those fucking charms, but there power is in me now and that's what he seeks."  
  
The group could see and feel her power emanating off her body, at first it spooked them because of its enormous strength, but relaxed when they sensed that its strength was fueled by her rage and despair, which meant when she calmed down so would her power. "I stayed there that night by her side crying out in misery, I had hurt Trevino badly not knowing how until the last charm had placed itself in my body and that was in my head, from then on I knew everything I needed to know and everything I didn't know, I went to school for. But he would always follow, to try and kill me. Around then I used to just run, lie low, and then find a new place to stay."  
  
"I see now, that's why you signed up to be an exchange student," Kurama concluded. Sade nodded, "But now I can't run from him any more, I must fight back, I have to kill him for my mami and I, I had gathered enough friends along the way and I'll explain that later, pero primera (but first)..." everyone stared at her expecting some revenge plot or some kind of plan but... "But first... let's get something to eat, I'm starving"  
  
She smiled as her stomach growled. Everyone fell over anime style, "Well I guess that means she's going to be fine for now," Ayanna laughed uneasily. Sade jumped up "Is there a buffet around here?" She looked at Yusuke who just shrugged "I don't live around here, ask Kurama" Yusuke pointed in his direction "I think there might be one down the street to the left." Kurama didn't get a chance to finish, Sade was gone, she ran almost as fast as Hiei or about the same.  
  
*********************  
  
She refilled her plate six times at that buffet, and then had gotten ice cream afterward. "Damn girl, you haven't changed in years," Ayanna said smiling. "What's that suppose to mean?" Sade looked offended, "Nothing, nothing, don't worry about it," Ayanna waved her off, laughing silently to herself. "So now that you have eaten that place to bankruptcy lets go do something fun," Yusuke suggested, "Yeah" Sade and Ayanna perked up.  
  
"I want to go to a movie..." Ayanna shouted, "Hmmm... I don't know, how about games, or..." Sade stopped herself for a second, and then smiled. 'Oh goody, it starts...' Sade thought, Hiei picked that up as well, 'Now what is she up to?' He thought "...Or?" Ayanna persisted, "Or I'll just take a walk in the park till I think of something better." Sade smiled and looked at Hiei, who seemed to be staring at her pointedly, "What are you planning? What other little 'secrets' are you keeping?" he scowled at his curiosity but couldn't help himself.  
  
"Well little Jaganshi what do you think I'm up to, if I am at all." Sade grinned at their shocked and confused expressions. "Wait a second, how did you know he was a Jaganshi?" Yusuke asked crossing his arms. "I'm not stupid, I know a lot about all of you, it also helps to be able to look through people's memories..." She giggled when they sweat dropped, then pointed to Yusuke "... and their thoughts, mister 'why change when you look good in a towel'." Yusuke blushed slightly, remembering the thought that crossed his mind when he first met her. "What else do you know then?" Kurama asked, only half interested.  
  
"I know that Yusuke's a spirit detective, you're a Youko, Hiei's a half- Koorime/fire-demon, and he's just a human, like me." Sade finished up by pointing at Kuwabara over her shoulder. She took a deep breath and looked around at the boys, whose faces were of astonishment and amazement, maybe a little fear of her past reading ability. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to walk around the park to work off some of this food, then I can go back again later..." the group gave a collective sweatdrop and Sade couldn't help but laugh at them.  
  
"Just kidding, I may be a pig but I do know my limits," Sade strolled away in the direction of the park. "Well I guess we're walking for now," Kuwabara said. "Hey Sade wait up I still have so much to tell you... about all the things I did while I was looking for you," Ayanna ran to her side and started to describe her travels and encounters.  
  
They walked through the park together, each one in their own little world, not paying attention to anything or anyone around them. One by one they all started to realize they had been separated from one another. "Wait a minute, where'd everyone go? They just disappeared" Yusuke said, just realizing his unfamiliar surroundings. He just walked around till he came to a large tree and decided to take a rest. "Damn, where the hell am I?"  
  
He looked around for a few seconds then listened, he heard something, it was a woman's voice. Singing. "What the..." he looked up into the tree and could have sworn there was someone in it but he didn't see anyone. He heard it again; it was around the tree, on the other side. Yusuke got up and walked to the other side of the tree, but still no one. He continuously walked around the tree, but instead of finding the source of the music he started to hear giggling, "What the hell? Who's there? I swear I'm going to pound your face in if you don't show yourself."  
  
He threatened the voice; the voice just giggled and moved around him, "Who the hell are you? Come out and show me," Yusuke looked all around then turned around to see a young girl with silver hair and violet eyes, she was beautiful, she giggle then disappeared in a flash, "Whoa who the..." this continued for a few minutes, then the girl tapped him on the shoulder, "Hello, were you looking for me?" Yusuke turned to grab her but she was gone again. "Damnit I'm going to shoot you if you don't stay still," She still giggled at him.  
  
"Aww, you're no fun" The childish voice whined. She then reappeared right in front of him, "Hi" she waved in his face, Yusuke's heart almost stopped, "Oh SHIT..." Yusuke jumped back then growled at her "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Yusuke yelled at her. She looked at him with big violet eyes, then broke out into tears, "You're so mean," she put her hands over her face and cried her eyes out. "Aww man, look I didn't mean it," she sniffled a little bit, then looked at him again. "You mean it?" "Yeah... I do," not really meaning it at all. "K. I'm Hellen, Hi" She smiled brightening up in a second's time. "Whoa, weren't you just crying a second ago?" She nodded, 'Oh man, I got a real strange one,' He thought. "I'm Yusuke," She smiled at him brightly.  
  
******************  
  
Kuwabara walked around just noticing his loneliness "Hey where are you guys? Urameshi, Kurama, shorty?" he wandered around till he came across a girl sitting near a stream, reading. 'Hey she's pretty' He thought, "Um hey... excuse me, miss, do you know where we are?" Kuwabara walked a little closer to her, "I know where you are, yes, and I know who you are." The young girl looked up at him and smiled "Kazuma Kuwabara" She said his name like she had known him forever, "Huh? Who are you? How do you know me?"  
  
Kuwabara was trying to think of a time, any time at all, that he had met this girl. She was tall with long reddish-orange hair, really pale skin, and big blue eyes. "I've never seen you before in my life," Kuwabara said still thinking. "I've never seen you before either," She laughed. "Kuwabara fell over, "then how do you know my name?" he blinked at her. "Don't worry about it" She shook her head, "My name is Catharine," She smiled at him. "O... K, then I'll just stay here with you," He sat down next her and they started a conversation.  
  
*************  
  
In another part of the park, Kurama was walking on the trail, already aware of his friends' absences. "Hmm... now which way should I go?" He thought out loud, He started walking faster noticing he was being followed. 'Who could that be? Might be a demon, I had better keep an eye out," He stopped in a clearing, and then looked around "Who is there? Come out this instant," there was a rustle in the bushes, then a figure jumped out from the shadows. "Got ya Boris," A female voice said as the figure jumped Kurama.  
  
"That hurt... are you alright Boris? Hey you're not Boris... Aww man" The girl whined while still sitting on Kurama's back, "Sorry I wasn't who you thought I was, but... can you perhaps... get off of me?" She looked down at him then smiled exposing long fangs. "Uww, you look good enough to eat," she bent down to his neck and licked her lips, "excuse me?" Kurama looked nervous for a second then noticed a faint smell of something; he just couldn't put his fingers on it. By the time he understood it she was a few centimeters from his neck, "You're dead," he jumped up pushing her off, she then transformed into a wolf and attacked him.  
  
"Don't worry it won't hurt, for long" She jumped on top of him then tried to bite into his neck but he pulled out his rose wipe and that's what she bit. She howled in pain then started to cry "What did... you *sniff*... do that *sniff* for?" Kurama looked at her in amazement, "You attacked me, I did the only thing I could do... protect myself," She looked at him teary eyed "What kind of human are you? You taste funny" "Taste? But you didn't bite m..."  
  
That's when he noticed his shoulder had been cut; she was licking his blood off her paw before transforming back into her normal state. "I see, well I hate to disappoint you but. I'm not human, well not fully anyway," He explained it to her. "O... ok, well um yea, I am dead, well undead, no wait, uhhh, a vampiress if you wanna get technical, my name is Lauren and you are?" "Kurama, It's a pleasure to meet you." (Hey who knew you could have a conversation with a vampire, or vampiress, whatever)  
  
***************  
  
Hiei fallowed Sade, wanting to keep an eye, or three, on her. "Why exactly did you come with me again?" Sade didn't even look at him, "Cuz you cause too much trouble, that's why." He growled, "Whatever," Sade stopped, suddenly, causing Hiei to walk into her, "Hey bitch, tell people when you stop." Sade didn't turn to look at him; she only stood there, frozen. A few minutes later she turned to look at him with cold white eyes, which made Hiei jump back, in a flash reaction, and then she took off. 'What the hell was that? What was wrong with her?' He growled to himself before taking off after her.  
  
*************Authors note***************  
  
Sorry gotto leave it at a cliffhanger. No time to keep going, next chapter should be easier to write and thus put up faster. I added some of my friends in this story so I'm going to enjoy writing more about them and the other characters. hopefully ya'll like em. And don't worry, the next chapter will explain a lot. 


	4. The truth about, Enemies, friends, and e...

******Authors Note******* My mom finally let me back on the computer. I haven't been on since Thursday and this chapter was just sitting there until today, I guess I'm just slow at writing also. These chapters aren't going to be coming up very fast, but I will make them as long as I can to make up for it. Yes it's up.. and it still needs work, alwell, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4: The truth about, Enemies, friends, and elves, oh my! Part 2  
  
Hiei stared after her, 'What was wrong with her?' He got up and began to chase her. "Saaadddeee" He yelled out, but she didn't seem to hear him. 'Damnit I lost her' Hiei stopped on a dime then tore off the ward covering his jagon, 'I'll find her and take her down' he thought as he scanned through the trees. 'You're mine' Hiei thought as he had spotted her in a clearing not too far from him. Hiei ran like the wind to the clearing, where he found her in a fighting stance. 'What is she doing, there's no one here,' He scanned the area but could not sense anyone or anything other than Sade. Then there was a faint something in a corner of the enclosure, 'what is that? It's so unusual' He thought.  
  
"Come on out. I know you're there, you can't conceal your power from me," Sade yelled in the direction of the faint power source. There was a flash of light from the area, then a burst of energy unlike anything Hiei had ever felt. "I knew it was you," Sade smirked, "So you know my energy signal now, 'bout time" The voice was sarcastic, "Oh spare me, you know damn well that I knew your energy very well, besides, you have the strangest energy that I've ever felt" Sade laughed lightly "So, what of it?" The figure walked out of the shadows and walked right up to Sade, "Is it bad that my power is unique?" The figure was a young woman (big surprise) what seemed like the same age as Sade. Sade smirked even wider "Maybe.what are you going to do about it?" Sade got into a fighting stance, and the young woman transformed, she now had six angel wings and an attitude like no other (I honestly don't know why she wanted six wings but it does give u somethin to think about) "You're asking for it, you better give up" She sent her power through the roof (not literally), it was strong, real strong, it was so different though. Hiei just couldn't figure it out, so he just sat still to see what would happen next. "I'm going to take you down this time" The other girl threatened "Not before I take you down first" Sade retorted, while raising her spirit energy. 'I didn't know she had such energy, that's not her mother's energy flowing through her though, that's HER spirit energy,' Hiei watched her intently, keeping track of how she moved and how her power worked, that's when they started to battle it out, "Tu SON camino bajada por mis manos y mis manos solo" Sade smirked "you think so huh? Well I think you really are a baka (hey I learned a new word, well...not really), you never used your full strainghth on me" The other girl yelled while attacking with a powerful energy blast from her hands, Sade blocked it but was still affected by it, "You've gotten better I see, well then try this on for size," Sade jumped high into the sky then came down hard with a spiraling punch. The other girl dodged it, causing Sade to missed and hit the ground, makeing a large crater in the, "Oh damn, where'd she go? I should of put more effort into that one" Sade said to no one inparticular.  
  
Hiei was watching the battle rage on in amazement, in how strong they were, he watched them so intensly that he didn't feel anyone move up to him, "Hey you," the person put their hand on his shoulder. Hiei spun around so fast there was a slight breeze let off of him, in the same movement he unshiethed his katona. "Whoa man, calm down, don't you recognize me? I'm Ayanna" Hiei's sword was an inch from her throut, Ayanna gulped, Hiei realized it was her then put his sword away, "geez what got into you?" Ayanna asked makeing sure she was in one piece, "Hn" was all Hiei said before turning back to the two girls fighting in the vacent space. Ayanna fallowed Hiei's gaze to the open area, "Whoa, is that Sade?" Ayanna was trying to keep up with her movements, Hiei nodded, "She has been getting faster and more agill every few minutes" Hiei sounded as cold as ever, "Well who is she fighting with? I've never seen anyone like her before and her energy waves are so different." Ayanna was watching them fight so intensaly that she didn't notice a boy walk beside her, "I hope Daine will be alright" The boy said, Ayanna's hair stood on end like a frightened cat, "Where the hell did you come from," Ayanna was trying to slow her heart beat, "Oh, um...hi I'm..." "RANJITZU!!" He was cut off by a squeeling silver haired elf, "Hel...Hellen?" He blinked for a few seconds, then Yusuke came out from behind her "You know him?" Yusuke sounded a little disbelieveing, "Mm hm, and where there's Ranjitzu there's Ramura, Rikku, and...DAINE!!" All of them had to cover there ears to protect them from her high pitched voice, Daine turned around to see Hellen waveing at her, "Hi Hellen" Daine waved back, Sade stopped her last attack, "Hey it's Hellen, Hi Hellen," Sade waved too. "Hey guys what are ya doing?" Hellen hollered. "Playing around, how about you?" Sade called back.  
  
Hellen ran out to them and they all hugged "Hi Daine, hi Sade, I haven't seen ya'll for a while, how have ya been?" Hellen asked the girls next to her. Ayanna came running out of the trees, "You were just playing around" Ayanna grabbed Sade's shirt and held her up to her face, "All this time I was worrying about you, and you were just playing around" Ayanna was shakeing her now. "I'm...sorry but...I...was...just...testing my...streaingth...wit her...I'm so...rr...y" Sade told her while still being shaken. Ayanna smirked then let her go, "You were always the abusive friend" Sade said, "I know, you're such a punk," Ayanna chuckled. "Hey Sade who are they?" Ayanna asked Sade while pointing at the two other girls and the boy who was still standing next to Hiei. "Oh them, I'll introduce them when everyone gets her," Sade grinned at Ayanna's unsure expression. "What do you mean, 'everyone'?" Ayanna was too confused for words. "Don't worry about it, everything will make sence soon" Sade was grinning like a tiger, 'they'll see soon enough' Sade thought. "Umm...I'm going to search for something, I'll be right back," Sade started to back away from the group of girls, "oh no you don't" Ayanna grabbed her wrist "You're not going anywhere bitch, you're staying here till we figure out whats going on" Ayanna yelled at her. Sade sighed "I'm sorry I can't do that, and that's miss bitch to you. I have to check something, so please let go. I promise I'll be right back" Sade said as calm as she could, "No way," Ayanna tightened her grip on Sade's wrist, Sade sighed again, "fine then, I'll go on my own" Sade phased through Ayanna's hand then ran and dove into the ground, phaseing through it and disapearing.  
  
"What the...Hey!!"Ayanna yelled as she watched Sade disapear, "Damnit, I forgot she could do that" Ayanna said, "I hate it when she does that," Daine said. "Now I'm bored, hey Hellen lets got do something fun" Daine called to her friend. Sade came up from the ground a little further into the trees, "now to find everyone" She ran for a few minutes then came to a stream, where she spotted Kuwabara and Catharine, "Catharine? Wow I haven't seen you in so long" Sade ran up to her and gave her a hug, "Hi Sade, how have you been?" Catharine smiled brightly. "I've been great...and I see you've met Kuwabara" Sade pointed at him, Catharine noded, "Well I have another Airen to run, just keep going that way and you'll see all the other guys...Kuwabara'll help you" Sade pointed in the direction she had come from. Sade waved bye to them, and then started to run again.  
  
Another few minutes later she came across a small clearing where she spotted Kurama and Lauren. "Kurama, Lauren...Hi, I've been looking for you guys" Sade said catching her breath. "You know him/her" Kurama and Lauren asked at the exact same time, Sade giggled at them then told them to fallow the trail that she had taken to find them, to get to the clearing that everyone else was at. Sade ran further into the trees to another small clearing where she found some other friends sitting and waiting for her "I'm so glad I found ya'll" Sade said a little out of breath, "Oh hi Sade it's been a while" The girls sitting indian style in the middle said. Sade looked at her for a second then recognized her "Erika? Oh wow u've changed, you're taller and you've grown into your looks, I knew you would" Erika blushed a bit but was very happy that she had noticed, next to Erica was another girl she was different from the others though, she didn't look all that human "Hello Sade...do you remember me?" the strange girl looked up at Sade reveiling her face, Sade stepped forward with a gasp of fear and hope.  
  
"Sha...Shanna?"Sade stuttered "Wow I'm impressed...you accually remembered me,"Shanna giggled, "Oh my god it is you, oh wow...I missed you" Sade ran to her and hugged her like she was the last creacher on earth. "Ok ok I know you love me but I won't still be breathing if you keep that up" Shanna said hugging her back. "You're right we should get going now" Sade said letting go of her, then starting back to the rest of the group. They made it back to the larger clearing about twenty minutes later, "Ok, we're all here, good" Sade grinned at all the confused faces, "Well now you better explain what's going on, and why are we in a forest in the middle of nowhere?" Ayanna semithreatined Sade. "Ok ok, Hellen you know what to do" Sade pointed at her "K" Hellen stared to glow, she then turned into a moonfox, they are really rare (so my friend says), she then turned the area around them into the park they had walked into orriganaly, "I thought this place looked a little different," Kuwabara said, "What happened?" Kurama asked, "I had Hellen send all of us into the past before this park was built," Sade said calmly, the girls were standing next to eachother in a row stareing at the guys, "This is going to be more fun than I thought" Ayanna said with a smirk. "Ok I'll explain everything to all of you...after I get something to eat," Sade said smileing, the guys all fell over but the girls just sighed, "And when we go back to Kurama's house" Sade finished up. "I see Sade hasn't changed at all" The girls said all together as one. The guys were lost, just totally clued out in this situation.  
  
After putting another resteruant out of business, they all set off for Kurama's house. Inside all the guys sat in the liveing room talking and waiting for Sade and the rest of the girls to come down stairs. "What could be takeing them so long?" Kuwabara asked annoyed, "I'm not sure, but if you want me to check I will" Kurama said while standing, "No don't, I think we should leave them alone for now" Ramura said, he was an elf, one of the three guys who fallowed Daine around, "why shoul' we leave em 'lone? 'sthere sumthin wrong?" Rikku said, he was Ramura's twin brother, they were somewhat opposites, Rikku being the nieive one. "Don't worry about it Rikku, I'll tell you later," Ramura said to his sibbling. "I wish they would hurry up, and by the way...were are all of you going to be staying?" Yusuke said. "uhh......" the room was silent, the new guys honestly had no idea, " 'ere are we stayin? we came 'ere in an 'urry bu' didn' really plan anythin fer when we got 'ere," Rikku said, "Well there is one place..." Ramura said looking at Kurama "You're not all suggesting that you stay here are you?" Kurama was in a panick, there was no way his mother would understand a slumber party of over eighteen people, his mother wouldn't be happy with that.  
  
Meanwhile up stairs in Sade's room, "It's so good to see all of you guys, and I'm glad you all decided to help me with this situation" Sade said very graitfully to her friends, "Yea yea yea we know, now you owe us, so why are we here in the first place?" Catharine asked, "Well...I need all your help" Sade began telling them her plan, "But that won't happen for a while so we might as well enjoy our time right now," Daine suggested. "I got an idea, lets have some real fun...you didn't tell the guys everything did you Sade?" Ayanna asked, "Well I only told you girls, I don't even know why you guys brought them along," Sade said "Well you've always known that Ran- chan, elf-boy, and cutie fallow me everywhere," Daine pointed out, "Who?" Lauren asked. Sade sighed and took a long deep breath "She means the long black haired elf, Ramura, which she calls elf-boy, his twin brother the one with the long white hair, Rikku, also known to Daine as cutie, and last there's the red head Ranjitzu, the one she calls Ran-chan, who has an extremely strong crush on Daine," Sade finished with a deep breath, "O...k then what about the two guys that came with Hellen?" Ayanna asked, "Hey what about them?" Hellen said defencively, "Calm down Hellen...they're Simon and Virin, the quiet one was Simon he doesn't say much obviously. Virin is the one you gotta watch out for...he has unlimited energy, I advise you not to start a conversation with him it will be a never ending story, Virin and Simon are also twins like Ramura and Rikku if you didn't notice. The way to tell them apart is if you look into their eyes...Simon's eyes are a deep dark blue while Virin's are a light baby kinda blue." Sade took another deep breath. "Damn...that's a mouthful" Lauren said. "And now that we have that all cleared up...lets go down stairs" said Catharine.  
  
"Here they come now," Hiei said with sarcasm from his corner of the room. The girls all came running down the stairs one by one, and walked near the guys they had come to the house with. "Ok before we get down to where you all will be staying, lets try introducing everyone first," Kurama suggested. "Ok I'll introduce everyone" Sade said before clearing her throat, and pointing to the girls first, "That's Ayanna the neco (cat) demon, Hellen the moon fox/elf, Daine the Angel/Demon which explains her unique energy, Erika the music elf, Catharine.well she's human but a powerful psychic, Lauren the vampiress, and Shanna the inu (dog) demon, I've known Shanna since I was born, the others I met on my travels," Sade took yet another deep breath, "And those are their guy friends, Rikku and Ramura the twin elves that fallow Daine around, also Ranjitzu, he fallows her too, Simon and Virin they're also elves but are also skilled demon hunters, they are like Hellen's twin boyfriends or something like that, there's also the other guys, my hosts Kurama the silver youko, Yusuke and Kuwabara.humans, and the ever cute Hiei, I like him the most.he's a fire demon" Sade plopped down on the floor from lack of oxygen. She smiled up at everyone. "Well you impressed this Bitch," Shanna said. The girls all giggled at her, but the guys couldn't believe what they had just heard, and the fact that she had said it so fast, they were still trying to register what she had just said. "Man am I tired.come on girls ya'll can sleep in my room," Sade said standing.  
  
"Now hold on.my mother would never allow so many people in our house at once" Kurama said trying to get that fact through to them "My HUMAN mother would never understand elves, or demons, or angels in her house.they'll just have to stay somewhere else." Kurama said in his normal calm way. "Hmmm.but where?" Sade asked, Daine wasn't paying attention to anyone because she had fallen asleep in Ramura's lap, when she awoke she saw Kurama standing in the middle of the room talking to everyone, she took one good look at him and went starry eyed, Sade looked over at Daine and noticed that look on her face, 'uh oh that look.and it's aimed at Kurama' "Um.I don't mean to interrupt you Kurama but, do you have strong bones and lungs?" Sade asked with a grin on her lips, Kurama blinked at her for a second "What does that have to do with anything?" Kurama was confused "Oh no reason really" Sade said looking over at Daine, Kurama fallowed her gaze to the worked up angel and sweat dropped, Sade grinned an evil grin, "here it comes" Sade said mostly to herself but loud enough for everyone to hear, which made everyone look at Daine.  
  
Daine lunged at Kurama giving him a hug that took his breath away.literally Kurama couldn't breath, Sade just looked her and sigh "Come on Hellen lets pry her off" Sade said walking over to Kurama who was now turning blue. "Uh Daine? You're squishing him." Hellen tried to get her attention but it wasn't working, "he can't breath.you're not allowing him to get any oxygen" Sade tried, succeeding in getting her attention but not getting her to loosen her grip, Sade sighed once again, "Hellen hold her" Sade grabbed Kurama as Hellen took hold of Daine, then in one fluide motion Sade phased Kurama through Daine's arms, while Hellen held her back from trying to grab him again. Kurama was gasping for air, and as soon as he stood Daine went after him again. Ramura walked over to her and slowed her down "Calm down.you might hurt him or worse kill him if you keep hugging him like that" Ramura spoke with the same mellow tone as Kurama did, Daine pouted for a minute than put it aside "Oh fine" She then turned into a kitten and curled up onto Ramura's lap falling asleep once again. Kurama gasped for air then sat down on the couch. The room was silent for a few minutes then Sade spoke, "So.now that we have everything under control, how about we find a place for all of you to stay.and while we're at it we can get something to eat" Sade said standing while everyone else sweat dropped, "Oh man.I think it's going to be a long day tomorrow.I think I'll get Botan and Keiko to help" Yusuke said as he was about to leave, "Yea and I can get Yukina to help too," Kuwabara said walking next to Yusuke, "Good luck Kurama" Yusuke said before shutting the door. Kurama was still sitting on the couch surrounded by girls and guys he didn't know. He sigh then accepted the fact that his mother was not going to be pleased. "Hey Kurama I have an idea" Kurama looked up to see Sade kneeling before him, "Why don't I squeeze the girls into my room and you can squeeze the guys into your room for tonight till tomorrow?" Sade said as politely as she could. Kurama sigh, he had no choice but to comply, "Agreed" He stood and showed the guys where his room was, and told them not to make any noise, the same was said from Sade to the girls. The next morning was going to be rough, they would have to figure out how to get them out before his mother awoke. That night outside of Sade's window in the tree there was a dark figure watching her sleep, ruby eyes never leaving her face.  
  
*******Authors note*************** I hope you liked it. I was out of ideas, and my friends were bombarding me with strange ideas for their characters. So R&R, where do you think I should put all of them? And yes it is a Hiei/OC fic, happy now? Anyway, with any luck, and my mom not kicking me off the computer again, the next chapter will be up in a day or two so wish me lots 'O' luck, K? And don't forget to R&R peoples. 


	5. A new 'boyfriend'

******Authors note************ Hah I finally got a chapter up sooner. Hah suck on that mom.I do have some responsibility. Yes I call keeping up with a story a responsibility. It's like I hear my boyfriend say, 'it's his sponsitility to go to school and get his ejamacation, so it will be easier to splain tings and out smart his eminies then he can go home and eat pascetti,'.. Lord knows where I picked him up, el Chico es muy loco. Just read the stupid fic.  
  
Chapter 5: A new boy-friend  
  
Sade woke up to her friends leaning over her, "Whoa what the." Sade practically screamed as she fell out of her bed. They all laughed at her frumpy morning look, She glared at them and pulled herself back onto bed to go back to sleep. "Sade you have to get up" Shanna shook her, "But why" Sade moaned sleepily, "Because we have to be out of the house before Kurama's mother wakes up" Lauren said, Sade jumped up suddenly pushing all of them off the bed "Oh shit that's right, damnit why didn't ya'll wake me sooner?" Sade said running to her closet to get dressed, "We were going to before but we didn't want to wake you, you seemed to be having a good dream" Catharine said giggling, in fact all the girls were giggling like crazy. "What are you guys so happy about? Uh oh you are all giggling, what did you do or worse, what did I do?" Sade put her hands on her hips, "Well nothing really but you talk pretty clearly in your sleep though" Lauren laughed, Sade blushed slightly, she remembered what she had been dreaming, was it possible that she was saying it out loud so they could all hear? "Heh it seems you've got a certain little spiky haired, red eyed demon on the brain" Daine giggled "Yea heh heh, 'Oh Hiei you're so cute, I love you,' that's too funny" Shanna taunted her, Sade remembered the dream all too well, "Ohhhh.fuck all of you, I like him, I think he is cute" Sade still blushed but was happy with her answer cuz it was true, though the other girls just laughed harder, she didn't care. Outside her window Hiei was listening to their conversation, 'Hn, women are so fickle, these women are just all around pains in the ass,' He thought.  
  
"Oh please like any of you didn't like any of the other guys." Sade turned on her heals, "You know what I'm talking about.like Lauren and Daine, you girls like Kurama and u know it.and Catharine I saw the way you were looking at Kuwabara, and don't forget I can read your thoughts, so there," Sade crossed her arms, "But they're charming.in a way.Hiei is weird, he's so quiet and mysterious and creepy and." Daine said but was cut off "Exactly, he's a challenge for me, and his past is so sad, it's kind of like mine except.uhhh never mind, you girls wouldn't care anyway" Sade said with a sigh. Sade got dressed quickly then tiptoed to Kurama's room and knocked lightly, "Hey Kurama you ready yet? Hey Kurama." Sade knocked again then she heard footsteps, Sade stepped away from the door assuming it was him coming to open the door. Sade waited for the door to open but it didn't, instead a hand was placed on her shoulder, "Sade dear what are you doing up so early?" Kurama's mother asked her, Sade spun around so fast she almost lost her balance "Oh um.go goo...good morning Ms. Minamino, what are YOU doing up so early?" Sade said a little nervously, 'Oh man she's up earlier than I thought she would be, damn, now how do I get out of this one, Oh. I know' Sade thought.  
  
"Um I wanted to ask you something." Sade blurted, Shiori looked at her with a sideways look, "O.k, what is it dear" "Do you.um do you like dogs?" Sade mentally slapped herself 'Well you screwed that up' one side of her mind scolded, 'shut up she knows what she's doing' the other side corrected. Shiori looked at her with a surprised look on her face, "I suppose I do.why do you ask?" "Well um you see." Sade didn't know what to say so she ran to her room for something, she came out with the cutest little dog Shiori had ever seen, "Her name is Shanna, I found her, I would really love to keep her because she reminds me of the dog I had at home" Sade looked at her with the best sad eyes she could muster. Shiori gave her a reassuring smile "Of course you can keep her here but you have to take care of her" Shiori picked the small dog up and started petting her, Shanna had long dark brown fur and eyes, and a long nose "You see though.I haven't bought her any food or anything like that, so I was wondering if you could drop by the store for me and pick some up," Sade pleaded and Shiori caved, "Ok dear I will, but just this once, you have to take responsibility for her, ok?" Shiori put Shanna down then walked down the stairs "Don't worry I will" Sade yelled before Shiori closed the front door signaling that she had just left.  
  
Sade exhaled deeply, then ran back to Kurama's room and pounded on the door, "Hey get your ass up we don't have a lot of time" Sade yelled through the door, she heard footsteps again but this time they were from inside his room. Kurama opened his door, yawned, and rubbed his eyes "what's wrong" Kurama said, only half awake, Sade giggled at him "Stand there for a sec" Sade walked to her room then came back with all the girls and a camera, "Now smile, and say queso" Sade took his picture and laughed histericaly at his dazed look, he was still not fully awake though, "Hey Daine wake his ass up" Sade turned to her giddy friend. Daine looked at her confused, "Why would I want to wake his ass up for?" Daine didn't get it. Sade slapped her hand to her forehead, "That's not what I meant.I meant wake HIM up not his ass, it's an expression *sigh* what am I going to do with you?" Sade said annoyed, "Oh.ok" Daine walked over to him and glomped him like she had done the night before. Kurama got the wind knocked out of him again and he fell to the floor, "Are you awake now?" Daine looked at his face and giggled "Yes I'm wake now, so can you let me go?" Kurama was praying that she would, "But why?" Daine whined. "Because I like my personal space and I can't breath all that well when you're on me," Kurama explained. Daine smiled at him and let him go, "Thank you, now why were you banging on my door like that?" Kurama turned to look at Sade, "Well you're mother woke up, SHUICHI, and we still have to get them out of here and find them a place to stay" Sade said his human name and emphasized it to make him get the point of her annoyance.  
  
"My mother woke up huh.where is she now?" Kurama asked looking down the hall to her room. "I sent her to the store to buy food" Sade said "What.did you eat them out of house and home already?" Ayanna said smugly, Sade glared at her "Oh shut up.and no I didn't, she went to buy dog food for Shanna" Sade said pointing at Shanna, she heard her name and perked up, then transformed into her somewhat human form, "Yea.I had to play the innocent little puppy" Shanna gave them her sad puppy eyes to emphasize her point, the girls all giggled at her but Sade just rolled her eyes. "Come on you guys we have to go.Kurama get dressed quick and call the other guys we are going to need there help," Sade ran down the steps with the girls and their guys fallowing close behind. "Grab something quick to eat we're not going to be making a lot of stops along the way so we better get some food to bring with us ok?" Sade ran into the kitchen and made herself six sandwiches. "Ok I got what I will need for a snack" Sade put the sandwiches in her backpack-like-purse and sat down on the couch, she put her knee length dark brown hair into a bun then laid down. Daine walked into the kitchen and looked for all the things she wanted for breakfast, she then proceeded to make herself a light breakfast that could be considered a three-course meal, (much like the one that Sade had made in the second chappie except a few dishes smaller), Sade sat up, she could smell the delicious breakfast that Daine had just made. Sade walked into the kitchen to see the large 'snack' Daine cooked up "Hey Daine I said a snack you could carry, not YOUR typical snack" Sade said leaning on the door frame, Kurama came down the stairs at that moment and got another shocker, the table once again covered in food, "Oh no my mother will be home soon and I can't have all this in here, again" Kurama was his normal calm self but still a little uneasy. "Yea Daine, you know I said a snack to carry.now you have to share it with everyone" Sade was standing in the door way with her hands on her hips.  
  
"That's not fair" Daine whined, "Yea it is.you've just provided a breakfast for everyone" Sade grinned, Daine glared at her but did as she said and gave some of the food to everyone. "Now that that's settled lets get going shall we," Kurama said heading for the door. "Yea.hey did you call Yusuke and Kuwabara? We do need help finding places for them to stay" Sade said to Kurama running up to him. "Yes I did, so they should meet up with us along the way" Kurama said closing his front door. Since Shanna didn't look completely human she had to wear baggy clothes and a long hooded cape, Hiei was nowhere to be seen but Sade was hoping otherwise, 'I wonder where he is or what he's doing' Sade thought, they met up with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina at the park and started to think of places for the new guests to stay. They walked through the town unaware of the figure watching them from the buildings above. Sade stopped all of a sudden and looked around, "what's wrong Sade, sense something?" Catharine asked, she went up to Sade and closed her eyes trying to find if something was wrong, Catharine opened her eyes with a start, "Somebody is watching us" Catharine stated plainly, "We should continue to walk, but keep your guards up, and stay alert" Ramura said.  
  
************  
  
"Do you think they spotted us?" said a dark figure, "Don't be stupid of course they didn't spot us, they must sense that boy that is fallowing them," the larger figure said.  
  
"Shut up you two, why don't you make yourselves useful and try to stop that boy." Trevino bellowed, "Yea yea, whatever, we're going" the larger figure said  
  
'Those two better not fail, Sade cannot see that boy, they must not meet again' Trevino thought  
  
************  
  
"Hey I have an idea.why don't they all stay at Genkai's, I bet the old fossil won't care" Yusuke said, "Hey yea.she has all that space I bet she won't mind" Kuwabara agreed, Sade looked at them confused "Quien es eso?" Sade asked, Yusuke looked at her like she had grown another head or something, "What'd she just say?" Virin asked Hellen, but she just shrugged, "*sigh* she was asking you who she was" Daine said, Rikku tapped Daine on the shoulder "'oo is G'nkai? Shoul' we know 'oo she is?" Rikku asked her, she also shrugged, "Genkai is Yusuke's teacher and a dear friend.you'll meet her soon" Kurama said, they started walking up the mountain where Genkai resided. "What is she a hermit?" Shanna commented, Yusuke rolled his eyes "No she just likes her privacy," Yusuke corrected her. "Well sorry for living" Shanna pouted, "Stop it you two, this isn't making this hike any easier," Daine whined, they continued till they reached a large gate entrance. "Well here we are, lets hope grandma's home" Yusuke said knocking hard on the doors, "She's your grandmother?" Catharine asked, "Not really, that's just what Yusuke calls her," Botan whispered to Sade. "Oh I see" She smiled at him. The large doors opened to reveal a very old, very small woman. "Well if it isn't my favorite dimwit, and his friends, I see you picked up a few others along the way," Genkai said taking a puff of her cigarette. "Yuck that's a cigarette, ew ew ew put it out" Daine coughed, Genkai chuckled at her and tossed the bud to the ground stepping on it. "Why did you come all the way up here anyway, shouldn't you kids be in school or something instead of bothering me?" Genkai spoke dryly, "No grandma it's a holiday and we need a favor," Yusuke shouted at her, "What was that? Oh silly me I must have forgotten to turn my hearing aid up, it sounded like you said you need a favor" Genkai mocked him, "Hey listen lady." "Um excuse me.Ms. Genkai but I was wondering if.you would.let some of my friends stay with you for a little while, you see I need them near me but there isn't any other place for them to stay," Sade pleaded her. Genkai nodded to her then signaled them to fallow her.  
  
Genkai took them on a tour of her shrine, and showed them the rooms they could stay in. "Awww.I wanna stay with Kurama," Daine whined, "Shut up already.you whine entirely too much," Yusuke scolded, Daine stuck her tongue out at him and Yusuke raised his fist, "Stop it people you're making my head hurt" Sade said holding her head, "Your head always hurts Sade, it's like a curse placed on you" Ayanna said, "It's not contagious is it?" Lauren said hiding behind Yukina as a joke, "would you like me to help you with it, I've studied a little in healing," Yukina offered, "First of all, Lauren stop being a dumb ass, you are too tall to hide behind her and you know damn well headaches aren't contagious, second of all.no thank you, I'll be fine as soon as they calm down," Sade said in a few seconds time, everyone stared at her then shrugged it off and continued looking around.  
  
Shanna walked around the place sniffing around, she then sensed someone, she pulled her hood back revealing her pointed, furry, dog-ears. "Hey can you come here for a second" Shanna pointed at Keiko, and motioned for her to come to her, "Um, yes? What is it that you need?" Keiko asked, "Can you carry me outside so I can see if there is anyone out there?" Shanna looked serious, Keiko looked at her like she was crazy, "Uhh I don't think I can lift you" "Huh.. oh silly me wait a sec," Shanna blushed from her embarrassment, she then transformed into her little dog form, her legs were very short and her ears were now floppy, "Ok now carry me out" Shanna giggled and wagged her tail, Keiko couldn't help but giggle at how cute she was, "You're so cute, but why do you need me to take you out?" Keiko asked as she picked Shanna up. "I want to check for danger, but I don't want to be detected, see?" Shanna looked up at her, "Ok then" Keiko took her outside and set her down, Shanna looked around and then walked over to a bush and sniffed at it, she went deeper into it then jumped back and ran back to Keiko, "What's wrong?" Keiko looked at her worried, "Someone was there, we need to tell the others" Shanna whispered, "Right" Keiko ran into the shrine to tell the others, Shanna stayed in the yard and scanned it thoroughly, she saw a figure running towards her so she went into a defensive mode, she was ready to pounce when she saw another figure come down and grab him. Shanna watched the figure battle for his life, Shanna transformed back into her semi-human form and ran to help. The figure being attacked was a boy, he had long silverish hair, and greenish gray eyes. He had strong Psychic blasts and fire abilities, that's what Shanna could tell from his counter attacks. The boy was strong but seemed weak at this point, he was injured, Shanna could smell the blood.  
  
"Yusuke.Yusuke, Sade, anyone," Keiko ran through the shrine yelling to get everyone's attention, she could only find Botan and Sade though, "Hey Keiko what's wrong you look worried sick" Botan patted her back. "There's someone outside, Shanna went to confront it," Keiko got it out through gasps, "Oh dear" Botan said, Sade ran past them and didn't bother to use the doors, she phased through the walls, when she was passing through another room she passed Kurama, who just watched wide eyed as she zoomed through the room and through the wall. He was still staring at the wall when she came back and grabbed him, pulling him with her. She passed another room grabbing Yusuke in the process, "Hey what, where are we going?" Yusuke yelled, "Shanna needs us, there's someone bad out there wit her," Sade stopped when she got through the outside wall, she spotted Shanna and the unknown boy battling tons of shadow like creatures, they looked endless. Behind them was a rather large shadowed configuration, he looked familiar to Sade. Sade decided to set it aside and figure it out later. Shanna was using every trick she new, the boy had long since passed out from the loss of blood, Shanna was shielding him from the shadows, "Shanna are you ok?" Sade yelled to her, Shanna punched a shadow figure back, "Fine.but he needs help, quick." Shanna was cut off by a group of shadows, which attacked her all at once. "Shanna!!" Sade ran to the boy, he looked familiar as well, but Sade couldn't quite remember him, he would have to be conscious for her to heal him, a draw back to her healing ability. "Yusuke! .Get Yukina, hurry." Sade yelled at him, he ran for the shrine to get her. The large shadowy figure stepped out of his shaded area, and into the light, Sade knew him then, "Hadrian," Sade said his name like it left a bad taste in his mouth, "Aaaaa how sweet, you remember me and my name" Hadrian laughed, his laugh was much like Trevino's, like nails on a chalkboard to Sade. "It is you.so where's your fag of a brother, Nerorson?" Sade didn't much enjoy saying his brother's name either. Sade ran to meet Yusuke at the young boy.  
  
Yusuke found Yukina and had brought her to the young man's side, "He has lost a lot of blood, I don't think I can heal him completely," Yukina said moving her hands over his body, healing only the smaller gashes and cuts, "That's fine, I only need him to be conscious, then I can do the rest" Sade was hoping she could. "Ok.but it might take me awhile, he looks pretty bad," said Yukina, "Very well, I need to help the others anyway," Sade ran to help Shanna and Kurama, Shanna was still being attacked mercilessly by the little monsters, Sade ran in and attack them all at once pushing them off of her, Shanna didn't look good, she had bruises all over her body, she was coughing up blood, Kurama was having better luck than them though, he had pushed most of the shadows back. Sade took one good look at her best friend and that was it, she lost it, Sade stood slowly and a massive energy encircled her, the power surge caused everyone in the area to look in her direction. She glided fast over to Hadrian, he didn't see her coming, she punched hard at his stomach, her fist going through it. She pulled back, his blood almost covering her, her naturally dark brown eyes were completely blank, now a startling silver, which made her look like a force to be reckoned with. She attacked once more but was caught in a net of darkness by Hadrian, she hit the ground hard and tried to break the net, the more she struggled the tighter the net became. Sade was having trouble breathing now and the net was draining her energy and power.  
  
Sade was losing her bearings when she saw a sudden streak of black and a quick flash of steel, signaling something had just been cut, Sade had closed her eyes during that flash and when she had reopened them she saw something she didn't expect, Hiei had just rescued her and was carrying her over to a safe area. Hiei set her down gently then returned to help Kurama beat back the rest or the shadows. The rest of the crew had heard the commotion and came to help, Daine was using energy beams, Ramura, Rikku, and Botan were tending to the injured, Ayanna, Catharine and Lauren were working like a team, Catharine confused them and Lauren and Ayanna took advantage of it and tore them apart, Ayanna was a skilled assassin so she used her skills, but they both used amazing strength, "Idiots of the world ignite" Lauren yelled out through giggling, Catharine put her head in her hand in embarrassment. Hellen used strange time beams, sending the shadows into portals in time. Erika, being a music elf, used powerful sound waves. The shadows were driven back and disappeared, all except Hadrian, he stayed to keep his pride, "I will destroy all of you," Hadrian said angrily, he sent a mass of poisonous gas at them, they all gasped in the thick clouds of poison, Hiei and Kurama thought better of it though, they took to the tree tops, Hiei was closer so he took the final hit, striking Hadrian from the back. Hadrian screamed in pain but escaped death, disappearing in the poison taking it with him (so much for pride). "Is everyone ok?" Kurama said jumping from the tree, "The injured are doing fine except for Sade and the new boy" Botan informed him, "Uh.what's wrong with Sade?" Kurama ran to her side, "She's having trouble breathing and her energy is almost drained completely," Botan said in a sad low voice, "I can give her some of mine" Daine ran to her, she raised her hands over her and transferred some of hers to Sade. Sade sat up, like she didn't know where she was. Everyone looked at her relived but that soon turned when they noticed her expression was of realization, the guys thought it might be from another enemy in the area.  
  
Sade crawled over to the now conscious silver-haired boy, "I do know you.Mavrick" Sade couldn't believe it was him. "I have to heal him now!!." Sade said leaning over him, "No Sade, you know that healing him would drain the little energy you have that I gave you. And I can't give you any more, my energy is also low." Daine pleaded with her, "I'll live but his injuries are internal.he might not," Sade said, eyes teary, Sade leaned down to him and put her lips to his in a deep kiss. Mavrick started glowing and every bruise and cut on his body were now forgotten memories. He woke up completely with Sade's lips still to his, she fell back from him, now completely drained of energy. He looked at her in shock, "Sade" He said her name below a whisper, he was barely able to speak. "I don't get it, why would a kiss heal him? And why would it drain her?" Yukina asked, Ayanna answered her "Sade can give and take energy through a kiss, I'm not really sure how though, anyway it's like this.the deeper the kiss the stronger the healing power or amount of energy given or taken," Ayanna explained. "Well if she can take energy through a kiss than why don't we get one of the guys to kiss her?" Keiko asked, Daine stood in front of Ramura, Rikku, and Ranjitzu protectively, "Not one of them" Daine glared at anyone of got the idea to use one of them.  
  
Hellen did the same with Simon and Virin, and for some reason Daine wouldn't let anyone think of using Kurama either (kinda reminds me of Steal Angel Karumi), she glomped him again but lighter this time so he could still breath, there was only one guy left.Hiei. "Come on Hiei.you're the only guy.available to do it.she needs you" Botan urged, "Yea Hiei it won't be that bad.just help her this once" Kurama added his point in. Hiei looked down at her mocha colored skin becoming pale, Hiei growled at them and fisted his hands at his sides, he knew he would have to. He kneeled next to her and pulled her onto his lap, he then leaned in and kissed her chastely, Sade was getting her color back but everyone knew it wouldn't be enough .Yusuke snuck up behind Hiei and slapped his back making him deepen the kiss. Sade then opened her eyes to see Hiei's lips to hers, they blushed deeper than anyone thought was possible, and in a flash of black Hiei was gone. Sade was still on her back looking up at where Hiei's form used to be, the sound of giggling and laughing broke her out of her trance, she looked over at where the sound was coming from. The sight of everyone laughing at her made her blush a little deeper, Mavrick wasn't fully awake but was awake enough to see what just happened. 'Who the hell was he?' he thought, jealousy was evident.  
  
********* Authors note********** Yes I got another chapter done quick this time. I'm getting better at this. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one, ya see Mavrick is my boyfriend's character based on him and Sade is my character based on me, so I'm going to have even more fun making his character jealous of Hiei *evil grin*. So R&R peoples. Leer y repaso por favor. 


	6. The Plan

Disclaimer: Don't own em.  
  
Chapter 6: The Plan  
  
"You idiot, how could you let them beat you like that Hadrian, that was pathetic, you failed to destroy even one of those insolent fools, I swear if you weren't my younger brother I'd have killed you long ago," Nerorson hollered at his partner, the youngest of the siblings cringed before his elder "But they had great team work.they over powered me." Hadrian pleaded, "Not to mention they have that bastard Mavrick, you really screwed up." "Oh quite your bellowing Nerorson, you're giving me a migraine," A woman walked out of the shadows fallowed by two other women, she stood with her hands on her hips and her long black hair hung over her shoulder, her amber eyes narrowed at the men and so did the other two women's hard icy blue and green eyes "Where were you Nerorson, when your brother needed you? You are a coward just like him.and me your older sister stuck cleaning up after you, now that's pathetic," the young woman scolded her brothers, "Oh yea? Where were you and the other two huh? I didn't see you jump out there to help him Kairi, so don't confuse the facts" Nerorson countered, "Well we weren't the ones who were assigned and sent to destroy them.you and Hadrian were, so don't drag us down with you. Lets just watch them for a while, to see if we can find any of their weaknesses," Kairi chuckled evilly. "Fine but one of you girls take the next battle by yourselves," Nerorson said helping his injured brother to his feet. "Don't worry.we will, isn't that right girls?" Kairi turned to her sisters, they giggled evilly and nodded.  
  
*******************  
  
In Genkai's temple, the Rei Kai detectives, minus one Hiei, and the other guys were in one room separated from the girls. The guys were discussing what they should do about the shadow worriers, the girls were discussing.well.you'll see.  
  
"Well why do we have to be separated from them anyway? I mean, what can be so important that we can't be a part of it?" Yusuke complained. "Well I'm sure they have their reasons, but the thing that bothers me is why they keep separating the guys from the girls it's." "Ridiculous, I mean what are they.feminist? We should just walk in there and tell them who's runnin the show around here," Kuwabara interrupted Kurama. "I don't think it's a problem.I think we should just leave them, what harm are they doing.besides they're women, they couldn't possibly have anything interesting to talk about" Virin rambled, there was a sudden chuckle from the corner of the room where Mavrick had been sitting, "You guys obviously don't know Sade very well, she's probably planning something with her friends, I couldn't say what but I know her to be a very good trickster," Mavrick said walking outside, 'who was that guy kissing Sade anyway? I'm going to kill him, that bastard is going to die for putting his lips on her' He thought, "Oh really? What possible tricks can she play on us?" Yusuke smirked.  
  
***************** Sade was giving the other girls a pep talk. "Ok girls you all know what to do.and you all remember what I told you last night, right?" She spoke low "We are going to have so much fun with those guys.we can easily make them look like fools, I want Hiei though so no one can mess with him but me," Sade giggled, "Ok fine I get Kurama," Ayanna claimed, "No I do, he's mine, mine, all mine, you can't have him" Daine objected, sparks were beginning to fly.literally "Oh shut up Daffy duck" Ayanna mocked. "Do you think we can pull it off?" Catharine asked, "I know we can, but how? We need a real plan still.oh man this is going to be fun though," Lauren said grinning up at Sade, who was sitting on her bed thinking hard, "Well these guys shouldn't be all that hard to mess with.I mean they look innocent enough, they don't have dirty minds so it should be easy to make them nervous or at least break a sweat" Sade said matter-of-factly, "You can't mess with Rikku or Ramura though," Daine was a little too over protective, "I think the only guys we CAN mess with are the Rei Kai detectives and Mavrick.Rikku is too naive to get the idea and we'd probably scar him for life, Ramura's off limits to those of us don't want their head bitten off by Daine, and Simon and Virin are Hellen's boyfriends so they are basically hers to mess with, and Ranjitzu.he has a monster crush on Daine so it would be useless to even try it on him *sigh* this sucks, that makes only five guys.damnit" Sade punched the wood floor in annoyance, her plan of fun was being torn apart little by little, and she wanted to get to know Hiei better as well, but yet she couldn't figure out how to. She fell backward from where she was sitting in the room and looked up at the ceiling, she gingerly touched her lips and tried to remember what his lips felt like on hers. Sade blushed at the thought and slightly giggled, the other girls grinned at her and started whispering among themselves.  
  
********************* It was getting late so everyone decided to turn in, women in one room and the men in another, Kurama and Sade returned to his house, Sade carried Shanna back because of her injuries. They got back no later than 9:00, Sade put Shanna in her room to rest and then went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, she came out a few minutes later remembering that she needed her PJs before she got ready for bed, that's when she spotted Kurama walking down the hall, shirtless. She assumed he was going to take a shower.  
  
She watched him go to his room then she got an idea, 'great, I can put my plan into action now,' she thought with a grin, she snuck to the bathroom and started to undress, she then stepped into the shower and waited for Kurama to come into the bathroom. Kurama walked in with a towel around his waist and went to the shower to turn it on, Sade turned around to face him when he opened the door. Kurama turned completely red and froze where he stood, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here" Kurama closed his eyes and turned around, still as red as his hair.  
  
Sade giggled to herself then walked up behind him, and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok.if you were going to take a shower first than I'll wait," Sade proceeded to step out of the shower, he had stiffened even more at her hand "No it's ok.really, you can go first" Kurama said coolly, "No I insist" as she stepped out of the shower she tripped over the edge, however, Kurama caught her before she hit the floor, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself close to him rubbing her bare chest his. Kurama sweat dropped, he didn't know what to do, he stood there looking at her completely shocked, though his face didn't portray it, he could not believe the situation they were in.  
  
Kurama snapped out of his shock, realizing he had been staring at their touching chests, he then closed his eyes and stepped away from her, since he had his eyes closed he couldn't see the grin on her face. Sade then grabbed the edge of the towel around his waist, loosening it. She snatched her towel off the rack near the shower and wrapped it around her body, "You can open your eyes now.I'm covered" Sade coaxed him to open his eyes, he did so and sighed in relief at the sight of seeing her unexposed to his eyes, "I'm going to wait till you get out ok?" Sade walked to the door and opened it, Kurama nodded and moved towards the shower, that slight movement made the towel loosen completely and fall off of his waist. Sade turned around then froze in her tracks and stared at his body, 'DAMN.oh mi dios él es tan grande y lindo, this is going to be more fun than I thought' Sade thought, she unknowingly blushed and smiled at him, then winked and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her (Can you believe it, she was calmer than Kurama).  
  
************************ Sade was lying on her bed still blushing and giggling at what she had just done and how well she pulled it off. "What did you do to him?" Shanna asked laying on a pillow, "Nothing really, just gave him a sneak peak, and I made him give me one," Sade chuckled, "Tomorrow will be even better," Sade grinned, "Oh boy, *sigh* you're really going to go thru with it aren't you?" Shanna said rolling over, "But of course chere," Sade said in a mocking French accent, Shanna rolled her eyes then turned onto her back, "Whatever, good night" Shanna yawned and drifted off to sleep. Sade rubbed Shanna's stomach making her leg kick, Sade giggled and laid down next to her, turning so her back was facing her, 'I wonder if the girls are still awake?' She thought. She sent a telekinetic message all the way to the other girls at Genkai's temple, or to anyone who was awake anyway.  
  
The only girls who were still awake though were Lauren, Catharine, and Ayanna. Lauren was the first to sense and pick it up, "Hey girls.I just got a weird vibe.I think it's from Sade, a telekinetic message no doubt.should we talk to her?" Lauren asked the other girls, "No shit Sherlock, it had to be Sade. We don't know anyone else out there who's telekinetic, and what kind of stupid ass question is that? Of course we answer her," Ayanna said sarcastically, "Well you don't have to be a bitch about it," Catharine said "Hey I bitch therefore I am!" Lauren blurted, giggling like mad. "Then that would make you a bitch then," Catharine said humoring her friend. "You're damn strait" Ayanna said chuckling and shaking her head, she then answered the message using her telepathy 'Hey girl, what up? Why you still up? And why the hell did you do that to Kurama? Shoot.that was good, I wouldn't have had the guts to do that' Ayanna spoke, 'Hey what where you doing spying on my mind all day?' Sade was surprised that she had read her mind at that time.  
  
"What? Did I surprise you? Girl you know I keep tabs on you wherever you go, you were just thinking too openly that's all, so.did you have fun?" Ayanna teased, Sade blushed at the thought of seeing Kurama like that then tried to imagine Hiei in the same predicament; she smiled wide at the thought. Ayanna shook her head at what Sade was thinking, "I think Sade has officially lost her mind, she won't stop thinking about that little youkai, and what she's thinking.isn't for children, can you say 'X' rated." Ayanna cringe, at the thought, but chuckled at the fact that Sade was the one thinking it. "Ok so what are you going to do tomorrow? I mean you already put the plan into action so we gotta have something planed right?" Catharine spoke to Sade next, "Not really sure, I want to go see some stores tomorrow, look around the town a bit" Sade said aloud, "That sounds like fun to me.and I guess it's safe to assume that we will be bringing a few of the guys," Lauren said. "Yea I can't wait.hey wait a sec I got the best idea," Ayanna exclaimed excitedly, "Oh really? Care to elaborate for us?" Catharine asked, "Yea yea I'm getting to that, just come here," Ayanna waved the other two girls over and whispered her great idea to them, so that if anyone was spying on them they couldn't hear it. Sade was searching Ayanna's mind for this 'great' plan of hers, she found it and wasn't disappointed, she laughed sort of evilly at the notion and approved the plan. The girls said good night and drifted into sleep "Good night girls.tomorrow we go shopping" Sade said before breaking the psychic link and going to sleep herself.  
  
********************* Ayanna, Sade, Lauren, Catharine, Kurama, Mavrick, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, were walking through the local shops after school, (except for Lauren, and Mavrick.Ayanna and Catharine go to their school now). "Ok so how did you get dragged into this little shopping trip?" Yusuke grumbled, "I was tricked that's how" Kuwabara pointed out, "But how?" Yusuke couldn't figure out how they had gotten to them like that, Kuwabara filled him in on what had happened to him.  
  
~*~*~* Flash back*~*~*~ On the school grounds. "Oh Kuwabara, can you come here for a minute?" Catharine got Kuwabara's attention, he walked around the corner to see her leaning against the wall, "Oh hi uh.which one were you again?" Kuwabara scratched his head trying to remember her, she giggled at him then walked up to him, "I'm Catharine.will you do me a favor?" She moved closer to him in a flirting manor, "Sure. eh what kind of favor?" Kuwabara gave her a flashy grin (or as far as Kuwabara's grins go), "Nothing too much.I just want you to take me shopping is all," Catharine smiled sweetly at him. "Whoa hold up.I have studying to do and I don't have the money for shopping.and besides that I hate to shop.it's a girly thing," He turned to walk away, she grabbed his sleeve and whirled him around, she then pushed her body to his, "Please, I need someone who knows this town and there's something I need to get.you know as well as I do that we all need something at some point, right?" Catharine pushed him gently against the wall, pushing her body closer to his to emphasize her point a little more, she smiled up at him with pleading eyes, Catharine stood on her toes putting her face really close to Kuwabara's, "Well.I uh guess.well.I can uh.um go for a little.*gulp* bit" Kuwabara stuttered, "Oh you will.thank you so much, you will have to be rewarded" "I have an idea, how bout I." she leaned in more and whispered into his ear, "Hmm. maybe later," she pulled her body away from his completely, "Come on we have to meet Sade and the other guys," She giggled at his red and dumbfounded face, grabbed his arm and ran, pulling him with her. ~*~*~ End flashback~*~*  
  
"Damn.we got punked, they got me the same way, except it was that one.Ayanna" Yusuke said, "I'm afraid I was brought here too by those means," Kurama admitted looking at Lauren, "Damn they ARE good," Yusuke said, the girls all giggled, they new it was true, "Hey how did they sucker you into this?" Kuwabara asked Mavrick, "They didn't have to," 'man you guys are falling right into their plan' Mavrick chuckled to himself, he was quiet most of the time, he took slight glances at Sade every so often from the corner of his eye, She new he was and why, she also new they would have to talk soon, face to face. "So you weren't tricked into this.you actually came willingly?" Yusuke was walking next to him, "Yea, why?" Mavrick looked confused, "Hello you're a guy.guys aren't suppose to like to shop" Yusuke blurted, "I know that, it's not that I like to shop, it's more like I was bored.I was in the dark for so long.I'm just happy to be alive and outside.even if it is shopping with the girls," Mavrick's tone was frustrated, mad, and somewhat sad, Sade had looked into what had happened to him, it made her feel guilty and sad for leaving him alone.  
  
They walked a little further into town and decided to get something to eat, "I'm starving, let's get something to eat" Yusuke said, "Hey Sade.food.let's go get some," Ayanna, waved a hand in front of her face, she seemed to be in a deep thought though, "Oh uh huh? What was that," Sade looked up from the place on the ground she had been staring at, "What's up with you girl? You've been quiet, what's wrong?" Ayanna put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "I'm fine really.I was just thinking" Sade gave her a fake smile to reassure her, "Ok whatever you say.now, lets get something to eat" everyone walked toward a fast food place around the corner, "I'll be right there, you guys," Sade yelled to them and pulled Mavrick into an ally, as the rest of the guys walked into the place.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mavrick looked at her confused, "I wanted to talk to you.why are you here in Japan?" Sade looked at him seriously, "I was looking for you." Mavrick started but stopped himself, "Wha? Why where you looking for me in the first place? You could have been killed, you were dieing when you found me" She turned her back to him "Why shouldn't I have been lookin for you? You just left me without saying anything" He turned her back around to look at him, "I had to...but I didn't think they would threaten you to get to me...I tried to protect u by leaving..." She couldn't meet his eyes. "They did more then threaten me." He showed her the many scars on his body, she traced a deep one on his arm with her fingers, "...It was dark there...so quiet...the only thing that kept me breathin was the thought of seeing you again," she blushed slightly at his loving statement, "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for any of this to happen to you, where did they take you? I must know" Sade shot her head up to look him in the eyes, with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Please don't cry, I know very little of what happened to me.only the pain, when I woke up I was in a room, it was dark all around except for a dim light that was over my head...I don't remember how long I was in there...every once in awhile someone would come in an ask me questions about you. I didn't tell them anything...they must have eventually gotten tired of asking me questions because the next time I woke up the only thing I felt was cold and the only thing I heard was muffled talking, it was like I was under water.and then there was a slight sound like typing or something like it," He rubbed his head at the painful but vague memory, Sade furrowed her eyebrows "Typing?" She involuntarily shivered at the memory she had seen in his mind "...you didn't know where you where though...did you? I saw it...in your mind...I could almost feel it...you went through so much because of me..."  
  
Sade rubbed her arms, she suddenly felt cold, he turned away from her, "They changed me.I could do incredible things that I couldn't do before, it kind of scared me, but then I finally broke out and.killed them," He said it somewhat ashamed, Sade put her arms around him, "The scary thing is I enjoyed it," he wouldn't look her in the face, "You enjoyed the thrill of the kill. Would you enjoy the thrill of killing me? It is my fault that you are the way you are now, so would you?" she stepped away from him, "I would never try to kill you, it's not your fault, besides having power isn't bad.now I can protect you," Mavrick said smugly, she lightly blush "thank you...*smirk* but what makes you think I need protecting? I can take care of myself..." she glared at him for a minute "I'm not some child that needs protecting...that's exactly what my son of a bitch step-father said" her eyes turned a bright electrifying silver-white at the thought of him, "I hate to be thought of as helpless, stupid, or naive so don't underestimate me" she fisted her hands at her sides, "Well you may not need protecting, but your still the arrogant little girl I know, I'm gonna protect you whether you want me to or not.... I know you can handle yourself" "I trust no man... that's a sure thing...I mostly only trust my friends, who are currently waiting for me...I never told you my whole past...every man I have ever come across has been a total asshole...except for the current men I have met here in Japan..." She stopped herself and raised an eyebrow at him "wait a second...how did you get to Japan? I had to sneak on to a plane in New York..." "Maybe when you begin to trust me like when we were younger, I'll tell you how I got here" she nodded in understanding "ok then...but I'm not promising anything," she smiled slightly, hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek, for some reason or other when she did the only thing she could think about was Hiei's kiss, she giggled to herself "Now come on, I'm hungry" Sade ran out of the ally and into the restaurant, 'what am I going to do with her' Mavrick chuckled in his mind, he soon fallowed her into the fast food place. (Sorry, too lazy to give 'the place' a name)  
  
They had split up into two groups, Ayanna, Sade, Kurama, and Yusuke in one and Kuwabara, Catharine, Lauren, and Mavrick in the other. Sade was looking for a specific store though, "Hey Sade I found it" Ayanna yelled from around a corner, the store was not well know to the boys so they were surprised to see a store such as it. The store was called The Avenue (hey if you know something better tell me), it had all the things the girls would need for their little scheme, "Come on boys, we are going to make you ghetto fabulous" Ayanna said pushing Yusuke into the store, Sade pulled Kurama in as well, "Don't worry you'll live" Sade giggled, "We're going to have to hold them down for this one" Ayanna chuckled, Kurama, for someone so calm and collected, squirmed quite a bit and complained somewhat.  
  
"Could you maybe lighten up on what you are OW! Please stop pulling on my OW!!" Kurama was trying to get away from Ayanna's torture of his hair, "BOY IF YOU KEEP MOVING LIKE THAT I'M GOING TO POP YOU WITH THIS COMB, NOW SIT DOWN, I'm almost done," Ayanna threatened, Kurama stopped moving immediately, and sat through the minor torture. Sade was working with Yusuke's hair, which he was not enjoying in the least, "Hey stop messing with the hair, what are you doing to me?" Yusuke yelled, "Don't worry about it, you'll soon see" Sade chuckled, "Hey Ayanna how's he coming?" "He looks great, I love his hair, it's so long and silky, and well cared for," Ayanna said a little seductively, Kurama involuntarily gulped. "Ok now slip these on and these and this." Sade was handing the boys different articles of clothes and showing them how to wear them. The girls then stood back from the boys and looked them over, "They look hot," Sade said, she then looked at them more thoroughly and started laughing, she couldn't help it, Ayanna heard that and started cracking up along with her "They look mm mm mm good, like campells soup," Ayanna laugh "I knew we looked like idiots, thanks for proving us right, and I look like a Q-tip" Yusuke growled, his hair was puffy and all over the place, he definitely didn't like what she did to him, "I have a headache now" Kurama said rubbing his head, Ayanna had pulled quite tightly on his hair.  
  
"Just wait out here we'll be right back" Sade said as she and Ayanna went to the changing rooms, the boys complied and sat. "What did she do to your hair, Kurama, why did she put pantyhose on your head?" Yusuke was staring at him, the red haired teen sighed and touched the tight rag over his head, "She called it a do-rag, or something like that" Yusuke looked at him confused, "A what.what the hell.a what-rag, excuse me?" Yusuke was getting mad, "What did she do to your hair though? She was doing something to it, you sounded like she was torturing you, then she covered it with that rag or whatever" Yusuke went to grab the rag off his companion's head. "Don't touch that yet."they heard one of the girls voices, they both, then, walked out from the rooms. The guys just sat there wide eyed as the girls walked out in matching clothes, both wearing halter/belly shirts and hoochie shorts, Sade was wearing blue and her shorts had two paw prints on the butt, Ayanna had the same but had hand prints and hers was purple, both with slits that went all the way up on the sides then had strings that cris- crossed between the slits, sunglasses and rather large hooped earrings, belly rings, and many earrings on their ears, Ayanna had a nose ring and a tongue ring (too much.yes I know, but *shrugs* all well) "So what do you think?" Ayanna chuckled.  
  
Lauren and Catharine had just come around the corner to meet them, they stopped in their tracks when they saw the two teens in jerseys, jeans that looked way too big and were almost falling off, and boots (think Timberlands folks). "Oh. My. God." Was the only thing that came to Catharine's mind at that moment and Lauren was too busy laughing her ass off to say anything, but Kuwabara didn't have a problem speaking, "Damn, they did a number on you guys.my god, you two look too ridiculous for words" that's when he started laughing, Mavrick walked up to them and inspected them, "Not bad, they did pretty good jobs on you, though your personalities don't go with them but you still look.descent" Mavrick couldn't help but chuckle, he then reached up and pulled the rag off of Kurama's head, he couldn't help but laugh at what he saw. Ayanna had braided his hair into small braids that went along his scalp, Mavrick chuckled again "I can't believe she put corn rolls in your hair" Yusuke was now laughing, "She put little braids in your hair like a little girl" Yusuke couldn't breath he was laughing so hard, "And you.I'm guessing Sade must have tried to give you a fro.it doesn't really suit you" Yusuke stopped his laughing and growled at him, "Hey, shut up" Mavrick chuckled again "Guys have these kind of hair styles where I come from, it's considered cool, no matter who you are" one of the two girls leaning against the wall said, Mavrick didn't notice them before, but got an eye full seeing them in hoops and shades.  
  
They stood up from the wall and walked toward him, they seemed to walk in sync with one another and in the same beat. Sade's dark brown knee length hair, with blue streaks, was in long braids, similar to the ones in Kurama's hair, but hers were in an additional large braid and in a different design, her mocha colored skin shone with a tan. Ayanna's dark purplish hair was in a strait perm and cascaded over her shoulders, with little curls in the ends, her dark, caramel colored skin sparkled with glitter. They smiled at him, then turned their attention to the other girls, "Hey girls come on, lets find you something nice to wear," Sade yelled to them, they ran towards them and then walked into the store together. The guys stood outside still feeling like idiots, Kurama constantly scratching at the braids and Yusuke trying to smooth his hair down.  
  
****Authors note***** I haven't had any reviews in a while but I still want to write this story so if anyone cares enough please review my story. 


	7. Mischief

Disclaimer: Yea yea don't own it, you know I don't, the Lord knows I don't, so don't rub it in, Hn *sticks out tongue* ,.  
  
Chapter 7: Mischief  
  
Everyone walked further into town, passing a music store; the girls got exited and ran into it, the guys not too happy about it. I wonder if they have some of my favorite songs. Each girl went to a different aisle, bringing up different types of music, from classical to rock. They also brought up some things to test out and listen to. Sade waved Ayanna over and put the headphones over her ears. She listened for a few minutes seeming to like the song, but then started to bust out laughing, in fact they both laughed. Sade also gave her another song to listen to, which she laughed at as well. Sade gave her the CD and whispered something into her ear, she nodded and walked to another set of headphones and put it in. "Hey Mavrick, come here for a sec I want you to listen to something, I think you will like it, and I think it applies to you" She giggled, He walked over to Ayanna and put the headphones on. The other guys looked at him curiously, he seemed to be fine, he even seemed to like it, but them his eyes got big and he slid the head set off, slightly blushing, "That was fucked up even for you, irritating bitch" He growled and walked away steaming. Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, who looked at Kurama, who in turn looked back at Yusuke. Sade called Kurama and Yusuke over to her, which they did, reluctantly I might add. She gave them each a headset and played the song, from the start they both blushed and twitched uncomfortably at the unequivocal music. They both stepped away from the music player slowly, both somewhat pale. Sade collapsed from her laughter, it would seem they have never heard such music before.  
  
Catharine and Lauren walked up to the two laughing teens, "What did you give them to listen to?" Lauren asked as they stopped laughing, Sade looked at Ayanna, who looked at her, then looked at the guys, then back at each other and started to laugh again. Catharine looked at Lauren who looked back at her, they both walked to the headphones Ayanna used and listened, they thought it sounded fine until the words started, then they started laughing. They couldn't help but laugh at what they heard.the words were too funny.  
  
'Don't want no short dick man, no want, No want, no want, no want no short dick man, What in the world is that fucking thing? Do you need some fucking tweezers to put that little thing away? That has got to be.the smallest dick I have ever seen.in my whole life, Get the fuck out of here, *Exaggerated laughing fallows* '  
  
Poor Mavrick, Ayanna probably really hurt his pride with that one. They then proceeded to the other one and listened to it. They turned a light pink and started giggling like mad. The words to this song were more. shall I say, explicit than the other one.  
  
'All yo ladies pop yo pussy like this, Shake your body don't stop don't quite, Just do it, do it.do it, do it, do it now, Lick it good; lick this pussy just like you should, Right now, lick it good; lick this pussy just like you should, My neck, my back, lick my pussy just like that'  
  
The girls stepped away from the music, cracking up, the poor guys, that was wrong, even for them. But it was a hell of a lot of fun to do it to them. The girls stepped over to an area that was playing something Mexican, "Uwww, I love this song" Sade started moving to the music, "Hey yea," The other girls joined in and tried to fallow Sade's pattern, not having much luck. They started laughing when they ended up tripping over each other and falling to the floor. Sade shook her head and helped them up; she showed them the pattern and rhythm. They got it quickly and moved together, moving their hips in circles with the music. The guys watched, entranced with their turning and bending bodies. They were having loads of fun and getting a lot of attention while they were at it.  
  
The girls stopped at an ice cream parlor on their way to Genkai's temple, the guys were trying to hide their 'new' looks with little success. "I can't believe we have to wear these stupid get ups till we get to Genkai's." Yusuke complained, "Well your constant grumbling isn't helping either, Yusuke" Kurama said sulking and scratching at the braids. 'Poor guys.I just need them to stay that way for a little while longer' Sade thought to herself, she had bought four ice cream cones and was now on her last one, for some reason, though, she didn't have the appetite to finish it. She looked at it then at the guys and smiled slightly, she started licking her cone slowly in circles, she succeeded in getting Kuwabara's attention. He gaped at her intently then tapped Yusuke on the shoulder, "What do you want Kuwabara? Can't you see I'm busy being miser." Yusuke stopped himself when he noticed Sade licking her, mint chocolate chip, ice cream (mmmm my favorite ^_^) slowly and staring at them with hungry eyes.  
  
They started to fidget and move awkwardly in their seats, sweating slightly, then something even they didn't expect happened, they were becoming aroused by her notions, and they could feel their pants becoming tighter. They were hoping she would cease her actions soon or they would have to run out of there.very quickly. Sade giggled evilly at their thoughts of slight panic. Ayanna caught on to what she was doing and decided to join in on the torture, licking her cookie dough and vanilla ice cream in the same manner. "But why?" Sade snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Lauren's voice, "What?" Sade blinked up for a second, "Why do they have to stay like that? And don't you think that they've suffered enough for one day?" Lauren asked curiously with a slight smirk, "You'll see..HEY why does everyone keep reading my thoughts? Have you ever heard of a very interesting and important word, it's called 'PRIVACY' do you know what it means? Or do you want me to define it for you as well?" Sade snapped back, "Hey what's your deal.you've been snapping at everyone all day, what's wrong with you?" Catharine moved over to her, Sade blushed at her behavior and moved away from her friends, they all looked at her worried.  
  
Everyone decided to call it a day from then, Sade wasn't feeling up to finishing this little trick, she and Kurama went back to his house for the rest of the day. On the way back to his house Sade was unusually quiet, she kept looking at the ground like she was looking for something, Kurama assumed that she was in deep thought. When they got back Sade ran strait to her room and shut the door, "Hey Sade you ok? You look flushed" Shanna looked at her worried, "I'm fine I just need to lie down," Sade said as she laid her head down on her pillow, 'I can still feel his energy flowing through me' Sade said touching her lips gingerly, she tried to get to sleep but sleep could not claim her that night, she was restless. Sade opened her window and looked down; making sure no one was out there to see her jump out. She leapt to the tree branch closest to her window; she was about to jump to the ground when she got an idea. Since she didn't feel much like walking she would fly. Sade jumped to the roof of Kurama's house then knelt down on one knee. She concentrated all her energy to her back, where a pair of angel-like wings painfully sprouted out.  
  
~*~*~Flash back~*~*~*~ Kurama nodded and moved towards the shower. That slight movement made the towel loosen completely and fall off of his waist. Sade turned around and froze in her tracks, staring at his body, she, unknowingly, blushed and smiled at him, then winked and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. As she walked out of the bathroom Kurama noticed, through his extreme embarrassment, that she had wings tattooed on her back and in- between them there was a symbol like the one on her necklace, and below it was a large scar running across her back. 'Interesting,' Kurama thought before stepping into the shower. ~*~*~*END~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She rubbed her shoulders, 'I haven't done this in so long, but why does it hurt' Sade thought as she stood up and walked to the edge of the house. She stretched her wings out to get out the kinks and knotted up muscles, she then leapt off the roof and took flight. She soured over the roofs of Tokyo and on to the trees of the forest; she then spotted a dark figure in one of the trees. Sade dove down into the trees and flew right past the figure. It was Hiei, asleep on the branch; she noticed there was blood coming from his side, she landed on the branch and took a closer look at him. His breathing was raspy and there was a small trace of blood coming from his mouth. She touched his face ever so lightly so as not to wake him. 'He looks like a child when he sleeps, he's so cute' she smiled at that thought and got a little bold, she smirked, leaned in and pecked him on the nose. She giggled when he moved in his sleep, she sat back on her haunches and spread her wings again, she put one in front of her and tickled his nose with the tip of the feathers. Hiei scratched his nose and shifted slightly but still didn't stir; Sade sat back once again and thought of another way to wake him. She then got a cute idea but she would have to be on her guard as to what he would do if he woke up to it. 'I wonder what he would do if I.' She stopped her thought then looked at his lips, they were sort of pail, 'maybe I can warm him up' Sade leaned in slowly, her lips floating mere centimeters away from his.  
  
She was getting kind of nervous as to what he would do when he woke up to her lips on his; in truth she had never kissed anyone on her own will, true she had kissed guys before to heal them but not as an intimate gesture. Sade was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Hiei open his eyes, his vision was blurred at first so he didn't focus on her, nonetheless notice her, he sat up slightly, causing Sade to lose her grip on the tree and slide forward, she was shocked at first but that soon faded as she relished in the beauty of it. Hiei was still dazed and his vision still blurred so he didn't know what to do, he tried to focus on what was on him. He successfully focused on her and was shocked, to say the least, to see what or more importantly who was on him.  
  
Sade gasped in realization at what just happened, she pulled away blushing furiously, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Sade was stuttering with embarrassment, she was hoping to surprise him but it backfired and now she was tripping over her words. Hiei was too tired to really care so he just sat there, staring at her as she stuttered. "and so I was just, well you know. I was um, yea.well I uh *sigh* nevermind" Sade down cast her eyes to the branch they were sitting on. "Are you finished or are you going to start mumbling another sentence that doesn't have a point, or a meaning, and takes up my time" Hiei said with a cold glare, Sade looked up at him with the same glare, "Well sorry for trying to apologize, remind me not to do it again" Sade said sarcastically, Hiei's glare got more intent and he flitted away from sight. "Oh no you don't," Sade took off with the same speed and fallowed him deep into the forest, he proved to have great agility, but Sade matched him perfectly. Hiei ducked behind a tree then another and another, he hid behind a large tree about two miles from where he last saw her, 'Damnit, why is she fallowing me.at least I lost her' Hiei slid down on the trunk of the tree and sat on the branch. Sade was, however, on the other side of the same tree. She new he was there but Hiei, unfortunately, didn't know she was, Sade was having more fun in those few hours than she had in a long time.  
  
She phased through the trunk over to his side, her head coming out just above his, she giggled to herself silently and poked him in the back, Hiei jumped up surprised and looked at the trunk noticing nothing there. "Hn" he looked the tree up and down, deciding that he must have just hit a small twig or something; he laid back down and closed his eyes. Sade reappeared above his head once again, but went back in and came out on her side 'I can't believe myself.I'm flirting.' She placed her hands on the tree, sending a slight charge of energy through it; she then leapt into the trunk again. Hiei felt a sudden jolt, sitting up and looking around, then everything went quiet, he looked around uneasily. Without any warning the tree sprung up and grew higher and higher, Hiei didn't know what to do, but jump down the tree as it grew upward. As Hiei was passing one branch Sade was fallowing him through the trunk, she went a little further than him and when he was about to pass her she grabbed his foot causing him to fall almost the whole way down, Hiei caught one of the branches, stopping his decent. He flipped himself upright on to the branch and looked around it, the sound of giggles echoing around the tree caught his attention.  
  
Hiei jumped to the other side of the tree to find nothing...but the giggling persisted. Hiei continued to jump up the tree, looking around it in the process, he was getting frustrated and annoyed at the sound, "What the hell is that...where is it coming from?" Hiei was really mad now. He stopped at the top and looked out over the forest, Sade fallowed him and waited till he turned around, she then leaped out at him causing them both to fall. Sade hit the ground hard, Hiei on top, he looked down at her and blushed slightly at how well his body fit to hers. Sade stirred and put her hand to the back of her head, wincing slightly, "OW shit that didn't go like I wanted, well at least I didn't..." Sade stopped herself, noticing that Hiei was on her, she blushed a little and looked away from him. Hiei just looked at her intently, not taking his eyes off her, she turned her head to look at him. Deep brown eyes met crimson ones, though her heartbeat started to quicken their heartbeats seemed to match.  
  
No matter how hard she tried she couldn't tare her eyes away from his fiery ruby gaze, she seemed to lose herself in them. His stare was so intense she shivered just from the thought of him as such. Hiei smirked to himself at how his lower body fit between her legs, but he shook his head at the fact that he was thinking such a thing. Hiei sat back pulling himself off of her, he was now glaring at her, "Do you have a problem or something? Why do you keep bothering me? Why don't you just leave me alone?" Hiei growled with an annoyed scowl. Sade glared back with more force though, "Oh really? Well if you weren't such a little prick it wouldn't bother you so much, and must I emphasize LITTLE or leave it as a metaphor?" Sade shot back. Hiei growled and stood up, "Fool, you don't know what you're messing with...go home if you don't want to get hurt, again...need I remind you who saved you last time we met." Hiei crossed his arms and turned to leave, "Is that a challenge?" Sade raised an eyebrow, Hiei didn't turn, "You must be joking," Sade crossed her arms across her chest mocking him, "Why? Are you scared to fight me?"  
  
Hiei turned around to see the most sarcastic look on her face that he had ever seen.she was actually challenging him to a fight, most demons in their right minds would never even think to challenge him. But then again this girl was human, and not a very smart one at that. "Well come on then, I'm ready when you are." Sade got down into a stance and waited for him to do the same. 'Idiot, she'll soon regret it' Hiei pulled out his sword and stood back a little. He took the first strike; using his mind-boggling speed he closed the distance between them. He struck down hard on her, she blocked with a dagger, it was somewhat transparent, and it looked like cut glass. "Like it?" Sade smirked and pushed Hiei back, then took that opportunity to take the next strike, she slashed at him with the dagger, but he dodged it easily. Sade grinned and pulled a second dagger, similar to the other, out from behind her back and cut the side of his face before flipping back and getting back into her stance. Hiei growled in annoyance and pulled off his cloak, letting it fall to the ground. "Come on wench" Hiei growled once again, Sade giggled to herself, she thought he looked even cuter when he was mad. She charged again and Hiei clashed with her. They were almost evenly matched, Sade lacked in strength but for what she lacked, she made up for with tricks and agility. He slashed at her many times, succeeding in cutting her, as well as her clothes. She got her fair share of hits herself though, getting him in the face, arms and chest, "If that's all you have, then you're wasting my time," Hiei taunted her, "Don't hold your breath," She contradicted.  
  
**************** At Genkai's temple,  
  
"Hey have you talked to Sade lately?" Catharine asked Erika, "No I haven't, why?" Erika looked at her worried, "It's just that she didn't look too good today, that's all," "Well want to ask the other girls to telepathically call her?" Erika patted her back, "Yea, maybe we should." The two girls slide the door of the temple open and walked into find one of the girls with that such ability. They found Lauren, Daine, and Ayanna, but Ayanna was asleep. "Hey Laur can you see if you can reach Sade with your telepathy?" Erika asked, "I think I can, but why do you need her?" Lauren sat up from her futon, "Didn't you think she was acting funny today? I mean, snapping at everyone, not finishing her favorite ice cream, and." "SHE DIDN'T FINISH HER FAVORITE ICE CREAM!!!" Daine interrupted and looked at the girls in shock, "What's so bad about that?" Lauren tilted her head to the side confused, "HELLO, we're talking about Sade here.she always finishes her meals, she and I can eat about the same amount of food, sept I eat more, and I know for a fact that if she didn't finish eating, then something is wrong," Daine preached, the other girls sweat dropped and decided not to deter her from what she believed, "O.K.anyway, do you think you can?" Catharine turned her attention to Lauren, who nodded in turn. Erika smiled happily for them, "See I'm sure she's fine," She smiled. Lauren sent the message to Sade and they waited for her to return the thought. **************** Back in the clearing  
  
Sade and Hiei were still fighting it out, one hit after another; Hiei seemed to have a greater advantage though, he appeared to have a lot more experience in battle than she did. Hiei took a fast hit to her shoulder. She hit the ground and lay there for a minute, and then jumped up, Hiei wasn't really expecting the look she gave him though, nor the comment she had. "THIS IS SO COOL, MAN DID THAT HURT, BUT I HAVEN'T HAD THIS MUCH FUN IN SO LONG. LETS DO IT AGAIN HUH?" Sade was jumping around like a little girl; she was flapping her wings excitedly, which were making her float, so it looked more like she was jumping around in the air (wait.does that make sense? ^.^; ). "Oh yea.that's right I forgot to retract these" Sade said landing, Hiei had just realized that he had never seen her with wings before, "Hn" Sade looked up at him, "What?" She put her hands on her hips "Nothing." he said it flat out, "Heh.Oh these, I keep them hidden in my back, not that it's any of your business" Hiei raised an eyebrow, ".Whatever" He said turning and bending down to grab his cloak, "Hey where ya going I wanted to spar again," she pouted with her hands on her hips still. "Feh, it's a waste of my time," he sheathed his sword and walked into the darkness of the forest.  
  
Sade stuck her tongue out at his retreating back, "fine then.loser" she said under breath. She took a deep breath and concentrated all her energy to her back, again, and started to pull her wings in, but something was wrong.it hurt, the unbearable pain. She fell to her knees from the twinge, she couldn't figure out why though, to make matters worse her right wing wouldn't retract. She pulled it in front of her and examined it.there, at the bone and joint where it connected to her shoulder blade, it was broken. Sade's eyes went wide. "DAMNIT!!!" She yelled out into the forest, Hiei turned around at the abrupt scream. Hiei muttered under his breath and knew he would hate himself later, he ran back to her and found her on her knees trying to hold back tears of pain. Since she had not spotted him he jumped into the tree, lining the clearing, and watched her. "Damnit why does it hurt? I don't understand!!" Sade wobbled to her feet, and walked to the small spring she heard near by, dragging her wing behind her. Hiei fallowed her through the foliage. Sade stopped walking to take a breath, that's when she felt something, in the back of her mind, but she couldn't get to it, the pain from her back was blocking it, she continued anyway.  
  
She made it to the spring and splashed some water on her face. She looked around for signs of anyone in the area and proceeded to undress. She removed her dark blue shawl from around her neck, and her shirt. Then she took off her headband, exposing her slightly pointed ears and letter some of her hair fall to frame her face. Hiei had to swallow a lump in his throat, he couldn't take his eyes off her body, though she was still wearing her shorts, which looked a little tight around her hips and thighs, and her sporty tank top, he still couldn't believe his eyes at how amazing she looked. She slowly entered the spring and waded to the middle, slowly stretching her wing out she laid her hands over the surface of the water and closed her eyes. Hiei jumped down from the tree and hid in the bushes near the spring. The surface of the water started to glow an ominous green, Sade opened her eyes to show that they were white once again, she lowered her hands into the water and brought the wing to her body. She went under the water and came up with a plant that glowed blue and her eyes returning to their original state and color, 'she must have manipulated the plants around there, Hn, sounds like something Kurama would do' Hiei thought. Sade rapped the plant around the damaged wing and put it under the water again and sighed, "Why isn't anything working for me today? I can't heal my wing all the way, my skills as a fighter are not at all as strong as I thought and I'm in a lot of pain, damn.I couldn't even get Hiei's attention enough to notice me, *sigh* why me? My life sucks in a very depressing way" Sade complained to herself.  
  
Hiei shook his head and stood up, he walked up to her slowly, her back facing him. That's when he noticed that the other wing was just a tattoo, but the other one was real, he found that interesting. He would have to look into it. He walked up even closer then stopped. "Do you want me to end it for you?" Hiei smirked when she jumped at his voice, "What do you want?" She lowered herself so that the water came up to her collarbone. Hiei took out his sword and held it out in front of him, "Do you want me to end it for you?" Hiei repeated, Sade went under the water and appeared seconds later in front of him, "I think the question is more like.would you?" She said in a low voice, her face emotionless. She looked overall depressed, it made Hiei see her in a new light, or rather a new darkness. "Well? Would you?" She said in a coldness similar to his own. Hiei scowled at her, he was being soft, "Depends." he started "On?" she interrupted "On whether or not you can protect your self when I do" Sade's eyes went silver and she lunged herself at him and growled, "I'm sick of everyone asking or telling me I can't take care of myself. I'm not a weak and scared little girl, what the fuck is wrong with you guys, and I don't mean people or demons in general, I mean guys, boys, men, they're all the same," she was sitting on him and pulling on his shirt like she wanted to choke the living day light out him, Hiei rolled them over so that he was on top and held her hands down by her head.  
  
"Let me go, you bastard, let me go, I swear.I'm going to kill you, 'Usted hijo de una perra, usted estará apesadumbrado, la juro. Usted es muerto (1)(meaning at bottom of ch.)," Sade hissed at him. Hiei tightened his grip around her wrists, "You can't even break my hold on you, how do you expect to beat me?" He goaded her. She struggled against his grasp and pulled one of her legs free, then she started to calm her struggle. She looked him over carefully then got an idea. "Well now that you have me where you want me, let me ask you something." Hiei raised an eyebrow at her, "Is your body.like normal men, you know human men or do you have that, fucked up, kind of anatomy like some other demons I've seen?" Sade asked. Hiei blushed vaguely at the question, "What the fuck? What kind of question is that? Why do you want to know," Hiei tightened his grip a bit more. Mainly from the nervous thoughts passing in his mind, "No real reason, Just curiosity, come on what can I do? I'm in your grasp and there's nothing I can do, right? .So, tell me" Sade smiled innocently at him, "I suppose.I.am" He muttered, "That's all I needed to know, Gracias pequeno hombre" She kicked up her free leg, crushing his length. Hiei rolled off of her clutching at his member in pain, "Lo siento, I didn't mean to hit you that hard but.just consider it pay back for breaking my wing," Sade patted his shoulder real quick then turned herself into a mouse, still dragging her broken wing, and hid in a tree.  
  
'Uwwww, I really didn't mean to hit him that hard, oh man he's going to be really mad when he gets up' Sade thought, Hiei winced in pain but soon got his bearings, he stood, his eyes burning with anger "You BITCH," Hiei growled, yelling out into the forest. Sade hid under a leaf, as an attempt to conceal herself. Hiei tore off the ward that concealed the Jagan, searching every which way, up and down for her location.heh, he found her, "I'm going kill YOU, woman" he said menacingly, with a rather frightening smile. He jumped up to the top of the large tree, Sade ran down the tree, to escape. When she reached the bottom she turned into a fox and ran for her dear life (no matter what she turns into she will still have to drag the wing till it heals and she retracts it), Hiei jumped down the branches till he reached the middle then started leaping from branch to branch after her. Sade figured she must have been going in circles, because she kept ending up right back at the spring, she attempted to try another way again but to no avail. She sat down staring at the spring, panting from running. Hiei came up right behind her, "Die wench" Hiei yelled before striking his sword down through her back. Hiei stood back, a little surprised that she had not moved an inch, she turned her head to look at him, her eyes once again meeting his. Sade reverted back to her normal form then stood up, the sword poking out through her stomach. Sade reached back and pulled the sword from her back, Hiei's eyes went wide, she didn't wince or flinch once, she showed no sign of pain whatsoever or anything at all for that matter.  
  
She held the sword out in front of her, putting her arm out, she slit her wrist with the sword, letting her blood stain the blade, "Is this what you wanted, to see my blood flow? Well now you have. Happy now?" Sade's expression didn't deviate from before. Hiei didn't think she could be so bitter at first, that was his second mistake. His first was underestimating her tricks. Her trickery was the deadliest skill he had seen her use, so far. Hiei frowned at the sight of her blood rolling down the blade of his sword, Sade's glare, if at all possible, intensified with her anger (jeez, she seems to be madder than Hiei, I mean you'd think he would be flaming, after all, she did kick him in the nuts *giggles* I've done that to someone a few times, he didn't look too well after though, oh yea but you didn't need to know that). "You didn't answer my question," the blood on the sword started to boil and burn into the sword, melting the metal, Hiei Crossed his arms, "Last time I answered one of your questions, I got a rather painful response" Hiei's cheeks were a faint shade of pink when he said that. "Sade couldn't stay mad at the thought of him quelling over after she had kicked him, she giggled slightly. Hiei glared at her, he didn't much like being laughed at. Sade felt a swift shot of pain go through her back, dropping the sword, she fell to her knees, and then fell to the ground completely, unconscious.  
  
******************* Back with the other girls,  
  
Daine and Rikku walked into the room where Lauren, Ayanna, Erika, and Catharine resided, "Any reply from Sade yet?" Daine sat next to Lauren, "Nothing at all, I have a bad feeling," Ayanna rubbed her arms. "Don't worry about it, I bet Sade is with Kurama right now asleep in her own bed." Lauren reassured her, that's when Kurama slid the door open, not looking too happy, "Is Sade here?" He asked them. Everyone in the room just looked at each other then at Lauren, "Or maybe not," Lauren laughed nervously, the other girls glared at her then turned their attention to the red head now standing in the door, Daine jumped up and hugged him, "Did you miss me?" Daine said all bright eyed, then she noticed his hair, Kurama sweat dropped but smiled at her, "Hey what happened to your hair?" She whined, the other girls just rolled their eyes. "Not now Daine, Erika pleaded, Daine scowled at the dreadful braids, then sat back down with a pout. "When was the last time you saw her?" Catharine asked, "When we got back to my house, she went strait to her room.I knocked on her door to tell her that dinner was ready, but no answer, I opened her door but Shanna was the only one there, and she was asleep on the floor" the Youko explained.  
  
The girls were even more worried now, they weren't sure what they should do, "I'm going to try to contact her again" Lauren volunteered, "No.I will," Ayanna stopped her, Lauren looked at the other girls who just nodded, Lauren smiled at Ayanna, "OK", Lauren conceded, Ayanna thanked her then closed her eyes and attempted to reach Sade. Simon ran into the room, panting, "Has anyone seen Hellen?" everyone looked at him, "Is she missing too?" Catharine asked, "No, I'm trying to lose her, she ate like a pound of candy just now," he said disdainfully "It's not even dark yet and she's already eating sugar" Daine said, "That's not good is it?" Erika asked nervously, Catharine, Lauren, Simon, and Daine all shook their heads in unison, she laughed kind of nervously and scooted closer to Ayanna, "that's just great" Ayanna said putting her hand on her head. They heard a load squeal coming from another room, everyone in the room sweat dropped then sighed a collective sigh, "This is going to be a long night." Virin said, making everyone but his brother jump. "Where the hell did you come from?" Lauren yelled, "The door, why?" He looked at her curiously, "Uh.heh, nevermind" She sighed, and they waited. Hoping for the best, expecting the worst.  
  
*********** Sade opened her eyes, blinking a few times to focus in on her surroundings, she was lying down in a cave, she sat up and noticed her wrist and back were bandaged. She put her hand to her head, it was pounding, Sade looked around the cave looking for Hiei, then she spotted her clothes neatly folded in a corner with her daggers. She heard a faint sound outside of the cave, she stood and walked to it, a little unsteady but still able and willing to walk, that's when she saw, in a neat pile, his cape with his katana lying across it in the cave opening. Sade smiled at how tidy he was, and then proceeded to find the little fire demon, she found him sitting near a river, "I didn't even know there was a river near Tokyo," She said to herself. She walked up and sat next to him, He looked at her from the corner of his eye, she, however, didn't look at him, she just looked at the water flowing by them softly. Hiei turned his head to look at her, but did not say anything.  
  
"Thank you" Sade whispered it so low, Hiei wasn't even sure she had said anything, but just to make sure, "What did you say? I didn't catch that" Hiei said, Sade didn't look up, "I said thank you, Hiei" Sade repeated, finally looking at him, with a look of contempt, then softened into a smile. Hiei nodded at the apology then turned to look at the water. Sade looked at him again, turning her head to the side curiously, though Hiei didn't notice, she scooted closer to him. She looked at his arm, noticing it was bandaged for the first time, she furrowed her eyebrows in a kind of interest. "What did you do?" Hiei looked at her confused, she pointed to his right arm, Hiei touched his arm thoughtfully, then looked at her, his eyes shown with an inner light that seemed to be holding something, dear.or dark, she looked deeper into his, searching his mind, his heart, his soul. She found many surprising things, some good but most bad. Hiei looked away from her, not wanting her to see the more devastating points of his life, Sade grabbed his chin and pulled his face back to hers to look in his eyes again, He pulled away once more, she sighed in frustration, "why won't you let me see your past? You are so quiet, and cut off from others, please let me see the real you." Sade looked at him with pleading eyes. Sade saw his eyes soften for the first time, she smiled at him, "You don't have to worry about me, nothing bothers me and I promise I won't tell anyone what I see," Sade put her hand on his and placed her other one on his cheek.  
  
Hiei looked up from the spot on the ground he was staring at, and looked at her. "Let me see into you soul," she whispered to him, looking deep in his mind, she saw him as a baby, and what his child hood was like, she could see that as soon as he was able to walk he was taught to fight and use a sword. She dug deeper and saw how he lived his later years as an assassin and mercenary. His memories of meeting Kurama and the other two humans seemed to be a great change for him, she also saw what happened to his arm and what power it held, she saw his sister.and his mother, 'such a sad memory' she thought, she saw everything, but she wasn't the only one getting something out of this. Hiei was using his power to search her mind, he was expecting to be blocked out like before but she took down the wall and let him see the real her, 'I trust you,' is all he heard. Hiei saw how bad her experiences were, though not as bad as his, since she was a lot more sensitive and delicate, he could understand that, to her, they were just as scary as his. Sade pulled away from him when she had seen everything he had been through, she took long deep breaths and sat back, "They are terrible.I know" Hiei stood to walk away, she looked at him with great sadness then grabbed his pant leg, "Please don't go, believe me, my memories and experiences are not as intense as yours but I do understand what you have been through. please, sit." She said softly, Hiei looked at her, she looked at him thoughtfully then pulled him down to sit, he was too surprised to react.  
  
She giggled at his confused face, and then quieted herself. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like being laughed at but." Hiei put his hand over her mouth, "You also talk too much, give your mouth a rest, and my ears too" though his face was no different from any other time, she could tell he was being playful. "Oh yeah!!.I never thanked you for giving me some of your energy to save me the other day when we were fighting the shadows," Sade blushed a little though her semi-dark skin showed it only faintly. Hiei could tell, however, that she was blushing and smirked to himself, "I wish that this wing would heal faster.I'm getting tired of walking around with only one wing" She said giggling. Hiei looked at her wing, then at her wrist, "Do you.want me to.um help.again?" Hiei said softly, though his deep voice made it sound more than that, Sade looked at him confused, "You would do that.for me?" Sade said leaning toward him, he nodded and looked away. She smiled brightly and hugged him, Hiei stiffened at her touch, "Thank you, and I'm really sorry that I uh.kicked you, but you were the one who broke my wing in the first place," She told him, Hiei loosened up and raised an eyebrow at her, "How did I do that? I don't remember striking your wings then, or your back at all for that matter" "You didn't hit it, you hit my shoulder which must have caused kind of a chain reaction to the wing.the bones are hallow you know, I didn't feel it then though, I guess it was the thrill of the fight that distracted me from it," Sade said scratching her head, "You have a rather high tolerance for pain in some cases, don't you?" Hiei furrowed his eyebrows and Sade nodded happily.  
  
She leaned in more; "If what I did to you still hurts, then maybe we can help each other" She turned his face towards hers, taking a bold move and capturing his lips with hers. She was thrilled that she finally was the one to kiss him, though at first it was only to heal his pain and for him to heal hers, she never broke the kiss, however, and he didn't break the kiss either so she deepened it, Hiei, having no objections, joined in on it. They sat there for a long while lips joined together in a chaste kiss, she pulled away, her lips still rather close to his and opened her eyes, "Was that enough?" He asked her, Sade shook her head in a negative manner, "I think we should try again" She whispered, he nodded and caught her lips, Sade deepened the kiss once again, her wing had not healed all the way. Hiei could feel it, he thrusted his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss further. Sade felt his tongue touch hers and gladly met it, with their tongues waging war on each other, Sade's kissing ability was intertwining their energies together, it was enough to heal the broken wing and return it to within her back. He pull her onto his lap putting his arms around her waist, hugging her body to his as well as pushing her body down on his member. Sade rapped her arms around his neck, absolutely ecstatic, until she felt something beneath her. Sade blushed furiously when she figured out what it was, though it didn't deter her from the kiss, it still distracted her somewhat.  
  
Sade was feeling lucky today so she pushed down experimentally on the bulge, Hiei gasped slightly but didn't pull back, Sade liked the reaction she caused in him. They pulled away, for lack of oxygen, both taking in their share of air. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Sade asked contently, Hiei just shrugged, "What about you?" he asked in return, "Well.I uh kinda had the practice," She said a little nervously, "Really.on who?" he asked curiously "lets see.Mavrick had gotten hurt a few times and I had to help some other guys that got hurt cause they got caught in the cross-fire between me and my.step-father and his family, but I've never been kissed so deeply before, or kissed someone just to enjoy it. I'm glad you were my first," Sade kissed him softly, Hiei rubbed her back, feeling over the tattoos, "I see your wings are no more than marks on your back.how is that possible?" He asked curiously. "It's a long story.which I don't have time for.so I'll tell you another time," she then looked up at the sky, "Wow it's dark already, I should be getting back to Kurama's house, I think." Sade stopped herself, then got wide eyed. Hiei looked at her worried, "what is it.what's wrong?" "Oh my god, the girls have been trying to reach me this whole time.they think something is wrong with me, shit.I'd better get back before they get even more worried" Hiei helped her stand and she ran to get her things from the cave.  
  
Sade and Hiei ran side by side back to Kurama's house. When they got there Sade climbed through her window into her bedroom, Shanna ran up to her and hugged her, "Damnit girl.where have you been? Everyone is extremely worried about you," Sade went to the window and called Hiei to come in, He appeared in the window and Shanna stared dumbfounded at him, "Oh I see what's going on here." Shanna smirked, Sade raised an eyebrow at her then looked at Hiei, "You two look so cute together" Shanna giggled, Sade rolled her eyes. "Where is Kurama?" Sade asked, Shanna shrugged, "I was asleep the whole time," Shanna said turning into her small dog form and curling up on her pillow, falling asleep again. "I have to tell the girls that I'm ok" Sade said going to her window again, "Come on Hiei, the longer I take the more worried they get, and the more worried they get, the more painful the punishment I'LL get," Sade jumped to the ground without making a sound, "Why would they punish you?" He asked fallowing her, "I have abusive friends, hey they're strong and helpful, so they have issues.so do I, I don't really care though, I'll live. It's like my mother used to say, 'No bones broken no blood gushing, don't come crying to me'.I hated it when she used to say that" Sade giggled then looked sad for a second at the memory of her mother, but she put it aside for more important things, like finding an explanation for her absence. Hiei saw the sadness in her face, he had never really seen his mother or known anything about her, so he couldn't really feel what it was like to lose the only person you cared about and be left alone, if he was alone from the beginning.he figured it might be worse to have something great then lose it, but it was also sad to have nothing at all in the first place.  
  
They arrived at Genkai's place and opened the door, Sade was expecting all the girls to either run to her relieved or run and chew her out for not answering them. What she saw is definitely not what she expected, "Uh Oh" Was all she could think to say. ******************** (1) ("You son of a bitch, you'll be sorry, I swear it, you're dead")  
  
******Author's note******* I like this chapter and I hope you did too...R&R please. 


	8. The wicked bitches of the north and sout...

******NOTE******** I think I'll out do myself on this one, I hoped to get a point through and give this story a kick start with something exiting as best I could, so lets see how far I get.  
  
Chapter 8: The wicked bitches of the north and south.  
  
Hiei and Sade walked into Genkai's temple, to see everyone in protective places, some under tables, and some hiding under pillows and sheets in corners. "What the hell is going on in here, this room is completely ruined, I promised Genkai that we wouldn't do anything to her property." Sade sigh in exasperation, they took a few steps forward, "Hey look out!!" Daine yelled to them, something came flying in their direction, Hiei pulled Sade down to duck, he fallowed the thing with his eyes trying to see what it was, "What the fuck is that," Hiei growled annoyed. Sade looked up and knew what it was; "Hellen" Sade said shaking her head, Hiei looked at her confused, "What?" He asked, Sade stood up, "Who gave her sugar?" She said putting her hands on her hips. Daine was in a corner with Ranjitzu and Rikku, with some kind of energy shield surrounding them, but she just shrugged. Ayanna was in another corner with her shield up, "We don't know.eh ask that them over there," She said pointing in Virin and Simons direction.  
  
Sade walked calmly over to them, in a steady pace fallowing Hellen's movements, to make sure she didn't get hit. Even though she wouldn't get hit anyway, it's better to be safe than sorry. Sade made her way over to the white haired twins; she stood in front of them with her arms crossed, "Well? Who gave it to her?" Simon shrugged, "He don't know, actually I think she bought it off of a lady, when we went to the store earlier today, she was tall And had long black hair and scary looking eyes and I think she had a sister, it was really weird, they had a box of sweets and." "OK thank you I don't need a whole history on this person," Sade cut him off annoyed, "Come with me" She grabbed Virin and Simon by their shirts and dragged them to the middle of the room. "Ok when she comes this way, you both grab her, then when I say so Simon you have to kiss her," Simon looked at her like she was crazy, she just glared back at him, he glared back, but she just raised an eyebrow. He sighed and nodded to her. Sade looked around the room for Hellen and found her bouncing around the corner that Kurama, Erika, and Ramura were in.  
  
"Hey Hellen, I have a chocolate bar with your name on it" She had the guys stand across from one another then she stood in front of them. Hellen came strait into Sade's direction then was caught in the two elves arms. She looked just like a ball of light but then turned into the form she had been in recently. Sade was about to give the command to Simon but took another look at Hellen. Instead of them holding a struggling young girl. In their hands was a small silver vixen. Simon looked at Sade questionably, who just sigh and waved for them to fallow her. They did so, having great trouble keeping the little fox in hand. When they got outside Sade told them to let her go, which they did, reluctantly I might add. Hellen went flying in all directions. She looked like a flying, glowing pinball. Everyone sat on the porch, in a row, with their chins resting on their hands, sighing.  
  
"How long is she going to be on sugar-high," Kurama asked, "Ummm, I think about.another day or two" Daine answered with a smile, and her arms still around him. Sade rolled her eyes then looked over at Hiei who was leaning against the wall. She smiled to herself then stood, walking back into the room. "Well it's dark now and we should be getting back to your house don't you think?" Sade said to Kurama. "Agreed. My mother was worried about you. She will be relieved to know you are safe." He established, everyone walked back into the temple but Sade pocked her head back out to look for Hiei, who she spotted still leaning on the wall. She slightly waved to get his attention, and when she got it she blew a kiss to him then disappeared through the door again, Hiei rolled his eyes and snorted. Everyone had walked inside except for Daine, Ramura, and Ranjitzu. Who stayed outside to watch Hellen, and to make sure she didn't hurt herself, or anyone who might happen to pass by. "Do you really think it will take two days for her to burn off all that energy?" Ramura asked off hand. Daine looked thoughtful for a minute then turned to him, "At the least that long anyway," She smiled sweetly, he shook his head in amusement, "Then why don't you take some of her energy, to slow her down," Daine and the other two guys turned to where the voice had come from. It was Hiei's cold voice that touched their ears. "Oh yea.I didn't think of that" Daine said in awareness. "Hn.fool" Hiei mumbled before disappearing into the night. Daine glared at where he was, "Baka" Daine scowled.  
  
*********************** At Kurama's house. "Oh dear I was so worried about you. You just disappeared without telling us where you were going," Shiori hugged her, Kurama was standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets, "She's fine mother, really, I'm sure she just needs to rest for the remainder of the night" He smiled warmly. "Yea I'm very sorry that I worried you so much. I just needed to get some fresh air and get some exercise I guess.they say walking is good for you right?" Sade reassured her, Shiori nodded and let her go upstairs to bed.  
  
"Well now that you have scared us all shitless, made our night uneasy, and given me gray hairs.how was your night," Shanna said mockingly. Sade gave her a sideways smile, "Better than you could ever imagine," Sade flopped down on her bed next to her K-9 companion, "Try me" Shanna continued, "Well actually it started off rather painful," Sade said rubbing her right shoulder. "Uh huh, go on, need more details, more info," Shanna persisted, Sade giggled at her childhood friend, "That's for me to know and for you to find out," Sade tapped her nose playfully and turned to her side sighing, signaling to Shanna that the conversation was done with for the night.  
  
"Shu-chan, can you pick something up for me at the corner store" Shiori asked, "Sure mother, I'll be right back," Kurama Said walking out the door with a list of things for his mom. He made it to the corner store and walked in. He went down many aisles but found all the things Shiori needed. Upon searching for those items, he noticed that a young woman had been watching and fallowing him. He paid for the goods and started for home. The lady persisted on fallowing him, he peered back at her, she was tall and had reddish-orange hair that came to her shoulders, and was pulled back into a low ponytail. Kurama quickened his pace but so did she. He turned a corner as well as another one. She fallowed him, also turning the corner but lost him, he had turned the corner and disappeared. She looked around carefully, her emerald eyes scanning for the redhead she had been pursuing. Kurama came up to her from behind and cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but are you looking for someone?" She whirled around slightly shocked, "Um yes actually, I was looking for someone, darling" Her voice was rather deep and strong for a woman of her stature, and she sounded southern. He looked into her eyes, which were a bright green similar to his own, "Are you Shuichi Minamino?" Kurama looked at her skeptically, "Why do you want to know?" She smiled at his skepticism, "My name is Yadira, and I've been looking for this fellow," She crossed her arms over her chest, Kurama raised an eyebrow in question. "Yes, my name is Shuichi Minamino. Why have you been seeking me, dare I ask," He put his hands in his pockets, the bags he had just bought still on his arms.  
  
"Why, to test you sugar," She said simply before disappearing into the shadows of the building they were standing under. Kurama stared into the darkness, bewildered. He couldn't sense her anywhere, She definitely wasn't normal, and what did she mean by 'test him'? "Now prove to me your power Shuichi, or shall I say, Youko Kurama." A vine reached out and encircled its' self around him, Kurama struggled but couldn't seem to free himself. "Heh, this is rally too easy. It seems your reputation exceeds your real power darling," She chuckled but soon stopped, "Rose whip!!" She dodged his attack, and allegedly hit the ground, but in fact landed on her feet. "Damn, I was sure I had hit her," Kurama muttered. "So you do have some tricks up your sleeve, or rather in yow'r beautiful ha'ir, I wonder who braided it for ya. This might actually prove to be fun," She cackled slightly. It was too dark and Kurama couldn't pinpoint her location. He couldn't find her by smell either; He couldn't believe it's speed, the vine had dragged him into the large garden down town and Yadira just happened to smell like a field of flowers. It was a fairly nice smell, for such a malevolent person, that is.  
  
"Block this gorgeous," Kurama was hit in his left arm and side with some little sharp darts, or at least that's what they felt like. "Does it hurt, honey? Good, my little ole rose thorns make for a really nice sneak attack, and so does this." Yadira jumped up fast and hit him hard in the face. Kurama hit the ground hard and skidded into a patch of dandy lions and moonflowers. He stood a little unsteadily at first but got his bearings, blood was trickling down his side and now his mouth. She came in for another assault; Kurama blocked more efficiently this time, though he was pushed back. ********************* Shiori walked into Sade's room with a tray. Sade couldn't sleep again, however, this time it wasn't restlessness that refused her sleep, it was a feeling that something bad was happening. It donned on her, 'KURAMA!' "Here sweet heart, I thought you might be hungry," Shiori placed the tray on her lap and Sade sat up, "Thank you Ms. Minamino. Umm, where is Kur.eh Shuichi?" Sade Kicked herself mentally, 'Damnit, nice going estupido,' Shiori looked at her confused but answered, "I sent him to the store to get me some things, but that was almost an hour ago, I'm starting to get worried. I'm going to go look for him," Shiori walked to the door. "I'll do it, I don't want you to have to be burdened with this, I'll bring him back," Sade jumped out of bed throwing on her sweats and a T-shirt over her sports bra. "I'll be back." She ran past Shiori, grabbed a coat off the rack, and ran out the door. ********************* Yadira sent forth a mass of demon, snake, vines that sprouted out of the ground, rapping around his arms, legs, and neck, pulling on them so that he could not move. Yadira walked up to him and put a hand on his face, "So hansom, and you have such a nice complexion," She slapped him hard across the face, "I guess some people are just lucky," She continued to kick and slap him as she pleased, luckily for him she wore flat shoes. She only let up when he had spit blood on her face. She stepped back and wiped if off excessively. "You awful son of a bitch," She hit him one last time, as hard as she could in his stomach. She smirked at his face twisting in pain, and then turned her back to him, "To thank, you're one a the demons my brother was worried bout.pathetic" Kurama looked up in realization; 'She must be Sade's aunt'. Yadira was planning on what else she could do to the Youko; She then felt a jolt of energy and turned to see the kitsune's spirit energy skyrocket, enveloping his body in a red glow of power.  
  
Yadira's eyes went wide as she watched him break the vine's hold and step up to her, she stepped back and pulled a black rose bud out of the top of her V-cut, green dress. Letting her energy flow through it, the rose bloomed and grew to an abnormal size, the thorns growing as well. "My name don't mean 'Rose mistress' for nothin you know, deary, and now my title shall be the last name yu'll ever hear." With that said the rose's thorns shot out in his direction, but with his growing spirit energy he could easily deflect them. Each thorn started to self-destruct as rose petals floated around him, keeping the barbs from hitting him. Though some still hit him, they did not strike his vital points. Kurama sent the petals forward at Yadira, who screamed in pain when they hit her, each petal exploding on contact. She hissed in pain and went in for a final hit. The giant rose moved with her. She thru a pollen like substance at his face, stinging his eyes, and blinding him. She then sent the rose at him, which rapped a thorny stem and vine around him, 'No not again,' He thought as he winced from the pain of the many thorns now pocking into his body. He knew that if the plant decided to squeeze him, not only would it crush him but if it didn't kill him, those thorns would slice his body into pieces. Yadira chuckled evilly at him, "Heh heh heh, kill him my lovely blossom," she ordered the flower. It began to slowly squeeze the life out of him, Kurama couldn't breathe, he could feel the thorns cutting threw his body and crushing his bones, he could feel the end near as he screamed in anguish. (How's that for dramatic?)  
  
Sade came running around the corner and saw the state that Kurama was in, "NOOO!!, you can't kill him. Let him go you bitch!" Sade ran into the garden jumped up into the air then came down hard with a fist to the ground, causing a small earthquake to up root the giant rose and loosen its grip. She ran to Kurama breaking the clutch of the monster plant. Tears reached her eyes, Kurama looked terrible, blood soaked his clothes from his hair to his shoes. "Oh my god, please still be alive, I can't live with the guilt of you losing your life because of me" She laid him down on the grass, then walked up to Yadira, eyes still filled with tears, but also hate. Yadira smirked at her, "Well if it aint Sade, you still can't do things for yurself. No matter what ya do, you always seem to get those around you killed, yu're a threat to everyone." Yadira grinned at Sade's perplexed face, Sade wouldn't believe her, ever. "Hn, Rose mistress, that title never seemed to suit you," Sade chuckled, Yadira stopped laughing, "Shut up you little brat, what da you know?" Yadira glared at her.  
  
Sade laughed a little harder, "I see you as more of a poison ivy or death root, or even better.stink root. Yea those sound much more like you." Yadira's eyes narrowed, "I'll teach you, you little bitch," The redhead attacked with a vast speed, but Sade saw her more in a slow motion in the speed she possessed. She dodged it and punched her swiftly in the stomach, and then in the face, "That's Miss Bitch to you" Sade smirked. She sent her flying into the building nearby, When Yadira looked up, Sade was already in front of her, "Why are you attacking me dearest? I never did anything to ya," Yadira said as a poor attempt to defend herself, "'Nothing' you say, Hah. You used to treat me like shit when I was smaller, not to mention you, your sisters, are the cause for my back being scared for life," Yadira fisted her hands in the dirt at her words. "In fact everyone in your fucked up family is responsible for my life being the way it is, so don't even try to defend yourself, usted mentira, asno feo, hag de una criatura (T)" Yadira hissed and leaped at her, tackling her to the dirt. Trying to choke her, Sade kicked her off, pulled out one of her daggers and slashed at her back. "Now we're even, and you die, Titi Yadira (another way to say aunt)" Sade raised the dagger over her head, then a huge flower came up right under Yadira and pulled her underground, "This aint over, you little bitch" Sade heard her say, "And that's Miss Bitch to you, you southern hag." Sade yelled back down the hole.  
  
Sade ran to Kurama, he still didn't look good, at least he was still breathing, "Lo siento, I didn't want for you to get caught up in my problems," Sade held his hand and kissed it in apology. Kurama opened his eyes, still a little blurry from the pollen, and looked at her warmly, "It's not your fault.really, I'll be fine, I just need to rest and I'll be right as rain." Kurama's face twisted in pain again. Sade pulled him closer to her, "You've lost so much blood though, I can help with that. I think. it couldn't hurt to try though, right?" Kurama looked up at her confused, a glance in her deep brown eyes and he understood. "I suppose not," His voice a little rough, Sade sighed and wet her lips before leaning down 'Why me?' she thought before placing her lips upon his. She had to deepen the kiss, however, to get back most of his blood. He started to glow red, and the blood that had stained the ground and his garments, was now back where it was needed. Sade ran her hand above and over his body to make sure he was fully recovered before pulling back her lips. "How about now, do you feel your strength come back all the way?" She looked at him worried breathing a little rigid from the energy she lost in the energy transfer. Kurama checked himself, everything seemed to be in perfect order. He stood with Sade's help but almost collapsed again. Sade checked him over again and saw something, "Kurama lift your shirt," He looked at her reluctant to do so, but complied. He lifted his shirt and she examined his torso. Just like she had thought, his left side, the ribs were still broken, "How can that be?" She lightly felt the tender spot and he flinched.  
  
"Does it hurt?" She asked, He nodded, "A little and your hands are cold" He gave her a sideways smile. Sade drew her hands back and put them together. "Real funny, now lets get you home, I think those barbs were poisoned" Sade pulled off her T-shirt and bandaged his still bleeding ribs with it. She then took off her coat, which was rather large, and put it around his shoulders. On one of the buildings over looking the garden, a small shadow watched the whole thing, then disappeared. "You know, most girls would probably give their souls to do what you just did" Kurama said trying to lighten the mood, "Well I'm not like most girls, and I know of your little fan club in school. It's like the song, most girls by P!NK, I like her music" Sade let Kurama lean against a building wall as she did a little impression, "Like that one girl, Rin, I think she was one of the funniest. She's such a slut too; I remember it like it was yesterday, oh yes that's right, it was. She was like, 'Oh Shuichi, why don't you ever call me? You know I'd do anything for you.' My god, she makes me sick, did you ever notice that she wears her school uniform, skirt, higher than normal? Actually I should try that one day, it's wrong I know, pero es una tan buena idea sin embargo." Sade giggled, Kurama couldn't help but laugh at Sade's crazy antics. "Ok ok lets not dally anymore. What are we going to tell your mother when we get back and you're all beat up?" Sade pulled his arm over her shoulder and helped him to walk. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll think of something." ********** (T)(You lying, ugly ass, hag of a creature)  
  
***************** When they got back to his house, the fox persisted to walk on his own, "Are you sure you can do this?" Sade wasn't sure if he could stand let alone walk, "Yes.I'll be fine just distract her for a minute" Sade nodded then opened the door, Shiori came running to him and hugged him lightly, much to his relief, she put her arms around his neck. I was so worried, are you ok? What happened?" Shiori saw the scratches and small bruises on his face and looked into his eyes with that warm, worried mother look. "Well we uh.ran into a little trouble, nothing to worry about though" Sade knew she would have to slap herself for that one later. She really wasn't good at thinking of things off the top of her head, if you didn't notice "Oh my. What kind of trouble," Shiori didn't like the sound of that. "What I mean is that.Shuichi was.trying to.sto.stop a fight on the corner, and got caught in it, but I will take care of it I promise. Come on hero let's get you cleaned up," Sade grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs, "I'm fine mother. Really, I just need to." He didn't get to finish; Sade had pulled him up too quickly. Shiori put her hand to her chin, "I could have sworn Sade was wearing a shirt when she left" Shiori said to herself. "Hey easy on the arm" She pulled him into the bathroom, where she put the top of the toilet seat down and pointed to it as she went to the medicine cabinet. "Siéntese (sit), Ok what kind of first aid treatment should I give you?" She leaned on the counter, and rested her chin on her hand.  
  
Kurama rubbed his sore ribs, and thought of something. "There are some medicinal herbs on my windowsill, in my room. Bring them here" Sade raised an eyebrow; "I'm not even going to ask why you have those kind of plants in your window. I'll be right back," She walked out and came back in a few minutes later, "Wow, my mother used to grow plants just like these in her garden. She tried to teach me when I was real small. I had to learn how to do it on my own after she died though" Sade took two of the plants and crushed them together in a small bowl. "This might sting," She warned him, "I know.I made them remember?" Kurama removed his shirt and Sade smoothed the herbs over the wound. "Ok then smart ass, next time I won't warn you," Sade put a little of her own herbs into the blend, making it glow a little. "What kind of remedial plant is that?" The kitsune looked at the cream with a curious glance. Sade grinned; "It's a special kind of herb that absorbs poisons and toxins, I learned to manipulate it with my energy" She put it on and rubbed it in thoroughly, to make sure it got into the wound completely.  
  
"Oh and by the way.this type of plant stings just a smidgen more than the other ones," Kurama didn't like the way she said that, he got the meaning soon enough though. He felt a sharp pain go up his side; it was so unexpected he almost fell over. Sade held him steady and put her hand to his head. Sade wasn't kidding when she said 'it would hurt a little more,' though it was an understatement. Sade tried her best to cool the air around him with a little talent she picked up from Yukina. "I'm sorry, my sinister side came out for a second there. Is that a little better?" Kurama took a deep breath and nodded "Do you normally play such unorthodox jokes?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye. Sade blushed a little, "Uh yea unfortunately, it's just that every chance I get to actually hurt a guy I kinda take it, it's a bad and hard habit to break.but lets leave that for another discussion, shall we?" Sade helped him to his room and helped him to undress.well sort of. She helped him pull his nightshirt over his bandaged ribs and took the itchy braids out. "You do know me and Ayanna were only playing with you guys. Ok so we were a little forward with the jokes but.they were harmless." She helped him into bed and walked to the door, "Tell that to Yusuke, I don't think he enjoyed it as much as you did," Kurama said before turning onto his other side.  
  
Sade nodded to him "We'll see." she whispered and closed his door. She walked to her room and was greeted by Shanna, "So. who almost killed you this time?" Shanna said with a sarcastic smile, Sade glared at her and sat at her desk. "I'm sorry, it's just that trouble seems to fallow you everywhere. It also seems fallow those who get close to you" Shanna jumped onto the desk and put her paw on Sade's hand. Sade pulled her into her arms and hugged her, "I wish this nightmare was over," She picked her companion up and carried her to the bed. "Let's just get some sleep, I have school tomorrow" Sade set her down on a pillow and said goodnight. ***************** It was Friday already, Kurama had fully recovered a few days ago, thankfully, and the town was still baffled as to what had happened in the large garden down town. Sade was walking through the school halls to her seventh period class, "*Sigh* Six classes down, three to go," She opened the door and sat at her seat by the window. She only had three classes with Kurama; this wasn't one of them though. He was a very helpful tooter, since she had a little trouble participating in school he helped her to stay on track. Catharine wanted to go to their school to keep up with her education, Sade didn't understand why Ayanna wanted to enroll in their school. She graduated last year. She was basically free and could do whatever she wanted. Sade supposed it was because she wanted to keep an eye on her, and also, so she could check out the local boys. Sade shook her head at that thought. "Ok class you have an assignment for the weekend," Sade was jolted out of her thoughts by her biology teacher's announcement and the complaining of the class. "Yea yea, you'll thank me for this later, be happy that I didn't give you this for a senor summer project" She chuckled. "Spare us, we still have a few more months to go, you're just waiting for a good opportunity to screw us over with some stupid credit project over the summer" One student yelled out.  
  
They had four months to go before summer came and their education would end, then came college, well at least for those who earned it or cared at all to want to go. "I'm impressed that you could count that high, how would you like to spend those cheerful months with the assistant principal, in detention? Now can you count how many days you'd be spending with each other?" The teacher smirked. The student sat down and didn't say anything for the rest of the class, Sade giggled to herself, this teacher knew how to take care of her kids. "Now class I'm going to assign you a partner and you have to create a chart of a hundred and fifty plants or more over the weekend. For each plant you have to find their history and or plants of a similar species, what they may be used for and where they are mostly found," The Teacher spoke load and clear, 'At least it's an easy assignment' Sade thought with a grin, now was the problem of the partner.  
  
"Now come up and I'll give you your partners," The teacher called up the first two, they were Rin and Stephen, he looked overjoyed to have her for a partner, too bad Sade couldn't say the same for her. Next up were Li and Sakura (What, I needed a cute couple), then Jin and Loris. Come to think of it, Loris was the only other Spanish girl she knew in this school. She thought that was a good thing though. One because she liked being one of a kind and second, her name meant 'thong'. That still made her laugh every time she thought of it. Loris was a very shy girl despite her name's meaning; other Spanish kids would have, obviously, pointed it out. Sade wouldn't have the heart to say anything and embarrass her like that though. Sade loved the way the meanings of some Spanish names matched the people who owned them. Anyway, moving on to more important things."Sade, come up please," Great, it was her turn now. What loser would she be put with now, since her luck was so bad, she was expecting to get some nerd, it was worse than she thought.  
  
"Umm.Tiger will be your partner," Tiger.anyone but him, he was such a jerk. He was tall, well taller than her anyway, and had long black hair with some white highlights, he reminded her of a skunk, though she would rather be with one than him. He wasn't overly muscular, but up there, she honestly hated that. If it wasn't illegal, and Sade didn't have a conscience or didn't believe in merciless killings, she would kill him. He constantly tried to hit on her. She hated being hit on by guys like him, they were so arrogant and exasperating. "It looks like we're going to be seeing a lot of each other," he grinned and winked at her, she rolled her eyes and sat back at her seat 'God my luck sucks.' She looked over her shoulder; he was staring at her and licked his lips, 'Ehw, Queasco.' Sade turned her gaze to Rin who was glaring at her, it was obvious that she wanted Tiger and was envious. That made Sade smirk. Though she could care less that Rin wanted him, she would have traded him in for anyone else anyway, if she could. The bell rang after the teacher had given all the partners out. Sade had lunch now so she decided to go to the roof to relax, She new she could probably eat the school out of food but she didn't much care for that kind of chow. She wasn't even sure it was edible. She opened the door to the roof to find Yusuke sleeping soundly against the wall. She shook her head at him, She sat next to him and put her face really close to his ear, he opened his eyes slightly, not really noticing anything, "GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!!" She yelled into his ear, Yusuke jumped up and fell forward onto his face.  
  
"That hurt, what the hell, what's the big idea? I was having a good dream," He yawned, Sade rolled her eyes, "How many classes have you actually gone to today?" She smirked, he looked thoughtful for a minute, "I think three" Sade fell over, "Well that's a new record," He glared at her, "Hey shut up," She giggled as the roof door swung open to reveal Keiko. "I suppose you both have a good excuse for being up here," She crossed her arms, Sade didn't look up but raised her hand, "I've got lunch," Then put it behind her head, like the other one, leaning on the wall. "I'm not too sure about him though," She opened one eye and looked at him. "Well thanks for sticking up for me," Keiko walked up to him, "Yusuke, why don't you ever go to class?" He crossed his arms and looked away, "Because, it's a waste of my time, I'm not going to amount to anything anyway. And by the way.nice skirt," Keiko raised her hand way back and slapped him clear across the face, He got up from the ground, starry eyed and dizzy with a small red handprint on his cheek. "You are so infuriating. I'm surprised you made it to be a junior" Keiko had hit him so hard; Sade could swear she felt it. "Damn, she might have a harder hit than Yusuke does."  
  
Keiko walked past Yusuke and back to the roof door, "What do you have next period?" Keiko asked Sade, "I think, art, yea that's right, that's one of the classes I have with Kurama," Sade answered, "Oh ok, how is he?" "He's doing fine now, he's had a few days to recover," Sade lifted her gaze to see Yusuke walk up to them, "Do you think that lady will come back for him?" He asked rubbing his sore cheek. "Not anytime soon, I think her sisters, Nevada and Lolita, might though. Where one sister goes, the others are not too far behind." Sade scowled at the thought of her so-called aunts. "Well what kind of creatures are they, what kind of powers do they have?" Yusuke asked with his arms behind his head. Sade put her arms down and crossed them, "Well I haven't seen their powers that often, I do have a pretty good idea though. Nevada, they call her the ice queen, heh I call her the 'snow whore'" Sade chuckled lightly, Yusuke laughed out loud, "I'd say that's fitting, why exactly do you call her that, or is there no reason and you just like to piss her off?" Yusuke put his hands in his pockets, Sade smirked. "Both.although I don't think you want to know the reason," Keiko nodded to get the fact through that she definitely didn't want to know. But Yusuke had nothing stopping him, Sade told him to kneel down and she whispered it into his ear.  
  
Yusuke fell back laughing, he was in stitches, he was laughing so hard. "Oh man that's priceless," Sade rolled her eyes again, "Anyway, I believe her name pretty much clears up her powers, considering 'Nevada' means 'snow' but I don't think that matters" she shrugged "Now lets see, 'Lolita' Her name meant 'sorrowful' come to think of it, I've never seen her powers, I honestly don't know what she does, just what her name means, and also the fact that wherever she goes, she leaves destruction and anguish behind her." Sade sat up and leaned forward, "Well that's just great," Yusuke frowned. Sade looked up at them, "Well then there's the brothers. Hadrian was the shadow boss ya'll met at Genkai's temple, and his brother, Nerorson." "Now that's a fancy name," Yusuke interrupted. "He's the muscle, his name actually means 'bearlike or stern' which also means he doesn't play around, he tears his victims to pieces and doesn't give mercy to anyone, not even his own siblings," Keiko gasped, "That's terrible. What kind of monsters are they?" Keiko said completely appalled. "I honestly don't know. It's kind of silly to be running from a force you know nothing of except their names, and that I have an inner power they want, but still don't know why. Shit, I don't even know what the power is, or even how to use it, I know I have unstoppable power but it's just sad to also not know how to use it in the first place." She played with the charm around her neck.  
  
"Heh, and at the rate I'm going, learning little by little of my abilities, I'll either be over a hundred or dead by the time I've leaned my full potential," Sade stood up and opened the roof door, "I really don't want you or any of the Alma detectives to get caught in this, I don't want for you to end up like Kurama and I not be there to help you," She ran into the building just as the next bell rang. Keiko hugged Yusuke, "Please listen to her, Yusuke. You don't have to put your life on the line." Yusuke looked down at her, "No I think I do," Keiko's eyes began to tear up, "But you can't, you'll die" He brought her face to his and kissed her, he pulled back and wiped a stray tear off her face with his thumb, "Hey don't worry about it, I promise that I'll be fine, I won't fight unless necessary. So stop your crying, you're too beautiful to cry, now go, you're going to be late for class," Keiko smiled meekly and ran into the building.  
  
Yusuke watched her go then smirked with his hands in his pockets. Keiko came rushing back up the steps at that second, "And you'd better be in class Yusuke," Then ran back to her class. Yusuke fell over, 'Damnit, I hoped she forgot' He dragged his feet as he walked through the door to his last class, only being his fourth. Sade made it to her last class before the second bell rang. She had a window seat in this class as well, and Kurama sat in front of her. He turned his head slightly but didn't look behind himself all the way, "so why weren't you at lunch?" He whispered, She didn't feel much like talking so she used telepathy, ~I went to the roof to get some fresh air.you should already know who I saw up there, ~ She looked out the window and sighed. Kurama faced the front again, ~Ah yes. What did you and Yusuke have to talk about; besides his impeccable unpunctuality and how many classes he's skipped? ~ Kurama was copying something off the board, ~I told him that I didn't want you or any of the spirit detectives to interfere with my problematic family. I couldn't live with myself if any of you got hurt because of me, like you did. I can't let that happen. ~ Sade's eyes started to well up with tears, Kurama was silent, he didn't know what to say to her. ~I see, if you do need help, though, we will be there to assist. By the way have you seen Hiei lately? ~ She looked up at him curiously.  
  
"Sade would you demonstrate this for the class" Her art teacher called her to the chalkboard as an example. Sade stood, avoiding the redhead's question, and walked to the front of the class. She stood in the front, "Now raise your arms and face the class" The teacher commanded, Sade did so. "Now class notice her form an.d." The teacher's voice drifted into the deeper parts of her mind, forgotten and elapsed. Sade thought about that question, 'Have you seen Hiei lately?' it rolled through her mind, come to think of it, she hadn't seen him since Tuesday, the night when Yadira attacked Kurama. That infuriated her to no end. Class went by surprisingly fast that evening and they were already walking home. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko, walked with Kurama and Sade some of the way.  
  
"So what are you guys going to do over the weekend?" Kuwabara asked. "I'm going to spend some time with Keiko at her place," Yusuke said pulling Keiko closer to him, "My weekend is going to be hell, I have to spend it with that ass hole, Tiger. Fox-boy's mother has to work on the weekend, I don't want to be left alone with that jerk." Sade moaned unpleasantly "I don't really have any plans, I might just work in my garden or something, to keep myself occupied" The jade-eyed teen smiled. Sade beamed, "Really!?! Oh Gracias, gracias, gracias, usted son un ahorrador de la vida (T). And don't mean mine. Now I don't have to worry about losing it and trying to kill him," She smiled, but everyone else looked at her like she had lost it a long time ago. They said bye and went their separate ways, Sade kept hugging the fox every once in a while, in appreciation for staying home to make sure Tiger didn't grope her and that she didn't kill him for it.  
  
************* (T)(Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're a lifesaver.)  
  
************* Saturday came quicker than Sade had hoped, and so did Tiger. He knocked on the door and when she opened it he had a smug smile slapped across his ugly lips. Sade smiled a fake smile externally but whined and rolled her eyes mentally. He walked by her and she lead him to the living room, where Shanna was on the coach, watching TV (in her dog form, need I remind you). "Estancia aquí por un minuto, don't move" She sat him down on the couch, and walked to the stairs, "Keep an eye on him Shanna" Shanna looked up from her program and seemed to nod. Tiger chuckled, "Like some brainless mutt is going to do anything" He looked at her, she didn't care, she was lost in one of her favorite channels. Tiger chuckled, picked up the remote and changed the channel, only then did she look up at him. She growled at him, "What, oh were you watching that? Too bad, bitch," Shanna's fur started to stand on end; Tiger was teasing her on purpose. Sade came down the stairs, "What's wrong Shanna?" Sade looked into her eyes, "Hn.did you change the channel?" Sade glared at him, "Yea what of it?" Tiger grinned. "Please turn it back," Sade tried to be nice "Why? Its not like that stupid dog was watching it."  
  
"Actually she was. I asked you nicely the first time and I'm asking nicely now, please change it back." Sade crossed her arms over her chest, in an intimidating way. "No way, I'm watching something, it's getting to the good part" He was really pushing her buttons, "I was being nice before, you are in my house, so listen up. Change it back before I take the remote from you" Her glare intensifying, "Heh, right" He turned his attention back to the TV. Sade grabbed his large hand in hers. "Let go before I hurt you," She warned, He tightened his grip around the controller and Sade did the same around his hand, almost crushing it. Knowing better of it, she didn't squeeze hard enough to break anything. He let go and Sade threw it to Shanna, who caught it in her mouth, put it down and changed it back to her program. Tiger rubbed his sore hand, staring, amazed at the dog and at Sade's strength. Luckily for him, she had quit a lot of patience, "I'm small, not helpless. Don't push me today. Now lets get this project over with" Sade grabbed his shirt and pulled him outside to the backyard. Kurama was kneeling down in a patch of dirt in the far corner of the yard; he was in jeans and a red cotton shirt, that wasn't buttoned up all the way. "Hi Shuichi, I'm VERY glad you decided to stay home today," Sade emphasized the 'very' through gritted teeth. Sade felt a light tap on her ass and turned, Tiger had that stupid grin on his lips again. It made Sade want to walk up to him and slap it clear off his face. "Listen Tiger, I want to lay down three very important rules for you, for two reasons."  
  
"One reason, I want to pass this class, second, I don't want to be responsible for putting you in the hospital," Tiger gave her a clueless look, "The first rule, don't touch me unless I say you can, which is very unlikely. Second rule, don't patronize my dog, she's smarter than she looks and I am not fully responsible for the damage she will do to you. Third rule, anything you destroy, damage, or wreck, I will personally bust you for. I am a current resident here, it's not my house, so don't get into shit. Now if you fallow these simple rules we'll get along fine, any questions?" Sade smiled a rather toothy grin and Tiger shook his head negatively. "Good, lets begin shall we?" Sade pulled Tiger to the finer part of Kurama's garden, who just chuckled and shook his head. "This is Shuichi's, beautiful, garden, so only touch what I point out," She said pointing to Shuichi then the various flower patches. She knelt down and told him to do the same, which he did without question. "So, you Shuichi's girl?" He asked, "I don't have a man, if that's what you want to know." Tiger got hopeful, "Well are." "No I'm not looking for one." She interrupted, "Ok then how bout." "No I don't want to go out with you." "Ok. At least." he tried again, "I don't want to sit with you at lunch." but was cut off again. "Eh, well then." "And I don't want to give you a chance" and again "But can." ".Or let you try to win my favor," and again. He gave up; she was going to be tough, he would just have to try harder.  
  
************** Tiger was persistent, delaying every chance he got so now they only had thirty-something plants down. If he hadn't been wasting time the whole day, she could have had it done by then and he wouldn't have to come over again. Sade sighed exasperatedly as soon as he was out and she closed the door. Sade walked into the kitchen where Kurama was and got out a tub of ice cream, "My luck sucks," Sade grabbed a spoon and didn't even bother to get a bowl, "Don't be so down, it could have been worse," Kurama sat down in the living room with a book, "Don't remind me. Ok fine, my life sucks then. My life sucks in a very depressing way," She headed for the stairs. "You always say that," Kurama chuckled. "Stop reminding me," She giggled, "I like being pessimistic, so don't enlighten me with your sanguinity. I'd much rather be in the dark, where there is no one to bother me." Sade walked up the stairs with the ice cream and spoon in hand. Kurama chuckled again, "You sound just like Hiei, oh yes which reminds me.you didn't answer my question before." Sade came slowly down the stairs, "No. I. Have. Not seen him. Happy now? Though I was hoping otherwise" Kurama blinked for a second, she had whispered the last part, but he picked it up. 'Is that so?' the fox had that crafty smile crossed over his lips. Sade turned back up the steps. 'That was. interesante, ese zorro me hace maravilla (3), I do wonder, also, what Hiei's doing though,' she thought as she walked into her room and shut the door. *************** (3)(.interesting, that fox makes me wonder,) ***************  
  
Hiei was rushing over rooftops and telephone polls, making his way to Yusuke's house. Out of nowhere it started to snow, Hiei stopped and looked up at the sky, he narrowed his eyes and continued on his way. He made it to his house and climbed through the window, "Hey man glad you could make it," Yusuke walked to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Whatever, what do you want?" Hiei shrugged his hand off. "I want you to do something for me," Yusuke grinned, Hiei arched an eyebrow in question, "What makes you think I owe you anything?" Hiei put his hands in his pockets. "You don't, I just wanted you to do something for me, you know a favor," Yusuke was still grinning. "Ok then, what makes you think I'm going to do anything for you?" he walked to the window to leave. "How about I buy you three ice cream cones, huh?" Yusuke smirked. Hiei stopped for a second to think about it, then kept walking. Yusuke crossed his arms and smirked even wider, "Ok then how about I show you a way to get Sade's attention?" Hiei stopped in his tracks and turned back to Yusuke. "What are you talking about?" Hiei crossed his arms and looked pointedly at Yusuke.  
  
"Oh come on, I know you have a thing for her. It's so obvious," Yusuke's grin got wider. Hiei looked away for a minute then back at the grinning boy. 'He looks like an idiot, but.' Hiei turned to him again. "Feh, what do you want?" 'I don't believe I'm agreeing to this,' He thought with a small sigh. "Great, ok, I want you to go to spirit world and ask Koenma if he knows anything about that guy Trevino and his evil siblings," Yusuke actually looked serious, that was a rarity in him. "Why do you want to know, it doesn't have anything to do with you," Hiei said plainly. "Well think about it.if those guys have been chasing Sade for so long just for the power in those things on her body then they must be very powerful. I mean what would they do with them, it could be more than Sade who's in danger here," Hiei stared at him somewhat shocked, it sounded like he had thought it through, which was surprising enough, and was taking precautions with it, for once. "Sounds like you've given this some thought, heh, that's surprising," Hiei walked to the window and opened it. "You'd better have that ice cream when I get back, Yusuke" Hiei said with a small smirk, before flitting away. "You bet," Yusuke yelled back.  
  
On his way to a portal, leading to Spirit world, Hiei stopped by Kurama's house to see the youko. He popped up on Kurama's side of the house, landing on his windowsill next to his many plants. He opened the window slowly and peered in. Seeing no one, he made his way to the stairs and went down, Hiei found the kitsune napping on the couch with an open book on his lap. "Hn, kitsune no baka. Never any help," Hiei said before walking to the kitchen to find something to fill his stomach. He opened the rather large pantry and walked in, while looking around he heard footsteps, he turned around and tried to flit out before he got caught. He made it out and was heading for the door when, crash, ran smack dab into Sade. Who was walking into the kitchen with an empty container of, what used to be, ice cream. Hiei fell back, with the empty container landing over his head and Sade landing on him. Sade rubbed her head and looked at what hit her, she scowled. Hiei pulled the container off and massaged his back; he looked up at the glaring Sade. She didn't seem to be as surprised as him; in fact she looked irritated.or miserable more or less. "You know what?" Sade looked him over, and then at the position they were in. Hiei noticed as well, now out of his shock of running into her, "Hn" was all he said before shooting a glare back.  
  
"I think fate has a sick sense of humor" She pulled herself off him and stood, putting her hand out to help him. Of course he ignored it and pulled himself off the ground. He dusted himself off, and walked back into the living room. Kurama was standing now, he must have heard the commotion. "Hiei? What are you doing here? What happened.I heard a crash." Hiei walked to the back door and motioned with his head for the fox to fallow. Kurama walked up to the door passing the kitchen, and a perturbed Sade. He blinked at her for a second then ran outside, a small gasp escaping his lips, at the cold, white, flakes falling from the sky. "Hiei what is this about? What happened, what'd you do to her? Why are yo." "Be quiet, Kurama, you ask too many questions" Hiei cut him off. He sighed and walked into the beautiful garden that the kitsune had cultivated, now covered in snow. Kurama fallowed with his hands in his pockets. "Kurama, I wanted to ask you." Hiei stopped himself, Kurama's eyes widened a little, was Hiei blushing? Kurama thought about that for a second. He could just imagine it, 'News flash, BAD ASS GOES ' Kurama chuckled at his thoughts. Hiei didn't catch it, he had no idea why Kurama was chuckling that way. He didn't like the thought of not knowing what's going on around him.  
  
"Hiei is something wrong?" Kurama put his hand on his friend's shoulder with worry and reassurance in his hansom features. Hiei sighed and started off by telling him Yusuke's suspicions. "Well that is a very good point, what surprises me is that it was Yusuke who thought of it," Kurama crossed his arms, Hiei once again blushed slightly. Which of course, the fox noticed. "Is there something else you wanted to ask me, Hiei?" Kurama smiled an all-knowing smile. Hiei opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a small gasp, "Who's there? Come out," the kitsune said all too calm. Sade came out of the dark and crossed her arms, Kurama smiled when Hiei's blush deepened, "Oh Sade it's you, why are you sneaking about?" Sade walked up to them and showed them the plants she gathered for her project. "Why are you gathering those now?" "I don't want that, irritating, jerk to stay over very long. I'm going to try to finish as much as I can of that plant bio, tonight." Sade held the plants to her tightly. "I see, oh yes, Hiei, what else did you want to ask me?" He grinned, Sade looked up at them curiously, "huh?" She blinked. "Nothing, just forget it." With that said he flitted away, continuing on with his.eh mission.  
  
Sade, for the first time in a long time, was lost and confused, "Did I miss something? What's going on? Why is it snowing all of a sudden?" Sade looked up only now noticing the bitter cold, she shivered but not from the cold. "Nevada" she whispered. Kurama looked over at her, she looked down at the plants in her arms and frowned, the roots and leaves were frozen. "Come on Shuichi, we'll get sick, or frost bite if we stay out here" She lead the way to the door and he fallowed. Inside she set the plants in the living room on a blanket with dirt, "Why is this in here?" Kurama sat on the couch. "These plants are dying, I can't let them just whither, and it's too cold to do it outside," she knelt down, "But what are you going to do if my mother comes back?" Kurama frowned. Sade looked up and smiled, then looked back at the dirt, "I don't think that'll be a problem" Just then the phone range and Kurama went to answer it.  
  
"Hello, Minamino residence, may I help you?" Kurama said politely to the receiver, "Shu-chan, sweetie, I'm held up at work, the snow has piled up pretty bad, it was so lovely this week too." Shiori's voice could be heard, Kurama furrowed his eyebrows, "Is everything alright over there? How are you getting home?" Kurama leaned on the wall "I'll probably be home in the morning or later tomorrow, take care of the house and I'll see you later, ok? Love you bye" "Alright mother see you then, bye" The scarlet haired teen hung up the phone and walked into the living room, with a rather puzzled look crossing his face. Sade looked up at him and smiled, "Yeeesss?" She grinned, "How did you know my mother was going to call?" Sade smirked, "I never said she was going to call, I merely said I didn't think it was going to be a problem of her coming home to a mess," She smiled again. Kurama shook his head and stood, "I'm heading to bed now, good night, and don't forget to." "Clean up after myself, I know, I'm not a little kid," She stood as well, "You get some sleep, I'm going to stay up just a bit more," She once more smiled at him to reassure him of her plans, which he nodded to and headed for the stairs, and bed.  
  
Sade looked around the corner at the stairs to see if he was gone, "Good," ~Ayanna, girls, I need you to come over, now. I have a really bad feeling. ~ Sade waited for a response, nothing, "What? Why aren't they answering? I don't like this" She whispered to herself. She ran to her room and put on some warm clothes. She walked out of the house and on to Genkai's. She needed the girls even more now, she hadn't wanted to get the boys into her problems but the girls were already in deep. They had fought alongside her in previous battles against her step- family, and were now targeted by them for their powers. Sade didn't want that for anyone else, she knew the girls could handle it, they had no family of their own to go home to either, though they might have, but Sade wasn't sure. All she knew was that they were being targeted and they were willing to fight by her side, as her friends, her real family, especially Shanna, Ayanna, and Mavrick. They, she had known for most of her fugitive life, running from her persevering family. She swore to them, though, that she would treat them all as her closest friend, as a sister, a brother, a real family. Just as she has always wanted. Though they were not truly, the family she had hoped for in life, they were pretty damn close and she wouldn't trade them for a real family, even if given the chance. She knew better than to complain about such a blessing and gift, and she won't.ever.  
  
She was half way there when she ran into.Yukina? Sade looked confused for a minute and ran up to her. "What are you doing out here, Yukina?" Sade pulled back her hood. The young Koorime looked up at her, "Oh hello, you're Sade, right? I was walking with Kazuma and Catharine but a huge snowdrift separated us, I can't find them anywhere." Yukina put her hand to her chest and looked down, Sade thought the human clothes that the girls fitted her with suited her nicely, but it was no time to think of her wardrobe. "Do you remember where you saw them last?" Sade was more worried about Catharine than Kuwabara but concern filled her, somewhat, for the carrot- top's safety as well. "We have to find them, it is imperative that we do," Sade grabbed Yukina's hand and pulled her down the side walk, looking up and down the streets and ally ways. "I think we were over there, at that bench. We stood to walk back but I stopped to look at something in a window. When I turned to fallow them tons of snow blew in front of me and I lost sight of them," She explained. Sade looked around, and tried to sense Catharine, or Kuwabara's spirit energy.nothing. No wait, a faint trace, it was too faint for comfort.  
  
"Come on, I sense them over there," Sade pointed to the park at the end of the street, and started for it. Yukina did her best to keep up. Sade shivered slightly, this time from the bitter cold, but also from that awful feeling in the back of her mind, for some reason that's where all her nagging feelings were, they never become clear until something bad happens. Sade stood at the gate of the park looking around, the snow blocking her vision somewhat. Yukina ran up beside her, taking in deep breaths, and letting them out heavily, she really didn't have what it takes to keep up that speed. She stood up strait and looked at Sade, whom had her arms crossed from the cold. "Are you cold, here, you can have my sweater." Yukina handed Sade the material, Sade took it and looked at Yukina. She was smiling happily, she looked fine, she was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt, but looked fine. Sade put it together quickly, though. She was an ice maiden, from the demon world; of course simple cold wouldn't bother her.  
  
But was it simple cold at all? It came down to hard and irregularly, to be real or plain. A sudden scream caught my attention. "Kazuma ." Yukina whispered. Sade looked out through the park again for the screams. Pinpointing them she hopped the fence and ran to help them. Yukina stared helplessly out into the park and ran around the corner, looking for the gate entrance. "Catharine.Kuwabara? Where are you? Please answer," Sade ran past the swings and felt a hand grab her wrist. She jumped slightly and punched the figure that grabbed her. The figure screamed from her punch and Sade knew the cry, "Kuwabara, I'm so sorry, where's Catharine?" Sade helped him up as Yukina came up behind her once more. "Oh, Kazuma, are you alright?" She put her hands on his face and he smiled, well at least it looked like he did. "I am now, now that you are here," Sade rolled her eyes, "What happened?" Kuwabara pointed to the other side of the park. "We got separated from Yukina and a massive snow creature attracted us and chased us into this park, I'm not sure where she is though." Sade looked out into the snow, "Stay here, and don't separate from each other. Stay together, I'm serious. Don't pull any heroic acts, that's how people get killed," Sade ran out further onto the grounds.  
  
She looked around frantically till she heard a faint yell, then it hit her, literally, Catharine was flung strait into her. Hitting the snow Catharine pulled herself off of the now snow covered Sade. "Sade are you Ok? I'm so glad you're here, I don't know what it is, it's like I'm fighting nothing, air, atmosphere." Sade stood and dusted herself off, well sort of. "Then what are you doing?" Catharine was about to answer her but was cut off by a piece or ice that stabbed through her shoulder, "SHIT!!" Was all that she said. Sade knelt next to her, "Is it bad?" Catharine took a deep breath and shook her head, "Nope.just hurts like shit! So how are you feeling?" Catharine tried to smile. "Not now, save the jokes to when we kill this sucker." Sade stood and surrounded herself in flames, her eyes turning silver. "Take this you bastard," Sade made the large vicinity of heat grow till it covered the park, and melted most of the ice and snow in the area.  
  
The monster was no more than a golem, a puppet made of snow and a touch of evil. Sade Shot out a few minor fire orbs at it and killed the pawn. Sade helped her friend to her feet and lead her to Yukina. "Hey, Yukina, we got another one for ya" Sade set her down next to Kuwabara, who was looking considerably better, well to certain extent. "Hey Kuwabara, you're looking good," Sade smiled somewhat, 'Well at least the wounds do' Sade thought. "Yea, Yukina's a miracle worker," He smiled and Yukina blushed a little. "Thank you Kazuma," She put her hands over Catharine's blood soaked shoulder, "Well that was easy enough, Soooo.who wants snow cones? Anyone?" Catharine smiled, then winced at the pain. Sade rolled her eyes, "Cierre la boca (shut up), Catharine. It was too easy, way too easy, makes me wonder" Sade crossed her arms. "Lets go back to Kurama's house, I wanted some company anyway."  
  
"This day just keeps getting better and better," Sade said with much sarcasm as she plopped down on the couch. "Why do you get to be sarcastic and crack jokes?" Catharine whined somewhat. "Because I can kick your ass, that's why." Sade chuckled, Catharine laughed a little as well. "Good point, so what's with the dirt? You planning on growing a tree in the middle of the living room?" Catharine stared blankly at the dirt. Sade shook her head, "Na, I was trying to fix some plants for my bio project. It's obviously too cold to do it outside." Sade yawned. "Like she could grow a tree in here anyway." Kuwabara chuckled, when the room got quiet and the two girls just looked at him and he gulped, "You mean you can grow a tree in here?" Sade nodded and smiled, "It would only take me about twenty seconds, give or take, to cultivate one in this room, but that's irrelevant" well that's an interesting talent, don't you think. Another sudden jolt caused the smirk to leave Sade's face. Sade stared out the window horrified, they looked at her worried, "What is it?" Yukina moved closer to Kuwabara, who had no complaints.  
  
Sade turned her head to face them, "Duck!!" She yelled and fell to the floor; icicles started flying threw the windows and walls. Yukina screamed and Kuwabara held her close, shielding her with his body. Catharine hid behind the armchair, "What's happening?" she yelled. "It's Nevada." Sade tried to tell her but was hit in the back, now out cold. "Nooo, Sade," Catharine moved over to her, pulling her away from danger. Kurama ran down the stairs, in his pajamas, ducking down just in time to dodge a few icicles. He crawled over to the others, "What's going on?" He noticed Sade, lifeless, and her badly slashed back. The icicle onslaught ended as quickly as it had come and a beautiful, young, woman appeared in the living room. She had long dark blue hair and chilling blue eyes. "Hn, Sade, you're making this too easy for us" She bent down and picked up the unconscious girl by her braids. "No, put her down," Catharine stood, but was knocked out as well. "Damn you, take this you evil snow creature," Kuwabara yelled out pulling out his Rei Ken, He tried to cut her but was frozen in his tracks. Sade opened her eyes to see the face of her second aunt, Nevada, "No" She whispered.  
  
"No, no, let go, he'll die" Sade tried to move but was paralyzed from the neck down, "damn it I can't move," Nevada laughed at Sade's immobile body, "Fool, I've struck the part of your back that hits all the nerves in your body, namely the old scars we gave you when you were a child. You remember those days, don't you?" Sade's eyes shot open in shock, the scars between her shoulder blades, the ones that were left after her aunts tried to pull out her spine. Sade shook slightly, "You, snow whore, let me go, let go," Sade continued to scream and struggle to pull her body together. Regaining the movement of her arms, Sade dug her nails into Nevada's hands. "I said, LET GO!!" Sade tore at her wrist and she dropped to the ground. "You little wretch, you'll pay for that," Nevada sent a barrage of small icicles at her. Sade blocked as best she could, but was hit by most of them, sending her into the wall. Hitting the ground Sade shook violently, Kurama picked up a rose from the dirt in the living room and called forth his rose whip. "Stop it, this is my house and I will have none of this," Kurama said it in his normal calm tone, but it had a hint of annoyance buried within it.  
  
Nevada chuckled and smirked, "Brainless dope, do you think plants will work on me? You are sadly mistaken," He attacked her nonetheless, chopping her into tinny pieces. Thinking the battle was over he let his guard down. Pulling herself together, she appeared beside him and froze the whip in his hands, "Another fool, this is going to be a breeze, or rather, a blizzard" She started to lower the temperature further and freeze the room. Kurama could feel his lungs, constricting from the cold, freezing further with each breath. Sade stood, unsteadily, but stood nevertheless stood on her own. "I will not let you hurt any more of my friends, Sade tried her best to raise the temperature, but her energy wasn't as strong as it was before. Sade wouldn't give up though, she walked up to Kuwabara and thawed him as best she could with what little energy she could. He hit the floor shivering slightly. Sade smiled weakly and fell to her knees, 'Why do I never get the better of my opponents in my battles?' Sade doubted herself even then. Suddenly she felt all warm inside, and out, it was a weird feeling. She looked up and thought she was seeing things. It was Shanna and Hiei, (work with me here people) Shanna was holding her and Hiei was using his youki to thaw the room. Nevada snarled at them, "You meddling little.you will all surely die," Nevada growled a bit and continued to lower the temperature.  
  
Hiei just glared at her and rose his youki further. His power winning over hers. Hiei pulled back his cloak slightly, revealing his katana. Not intimidated, she surrounded him in a sphere of ice. He tried furiously to break the globe but to no avail. Shanna stood and slashed at the orb with her claws, slicing it open like a glass ball. Hiei nodded in appreciation to her. She did the same in a 'my pleasure' sort of way. Hiei rushed up to Nevada and used his Jao Ensatsu Rengokushou (hey I try. I believe, if my sources are correct, that this technique has to do with fire and fists, if I'm not mistaken, if I am.then screw it). He attacked her fiercely and took her down; She pulled herself off the ground, disheveled and burnt. "You little bastard, rot in hell!!" She sent forth a mass of ice his way, which he had no problem blocking with his inferno, though a few hit his right arm, he paid no mind to it. She wasn't going to give up so easily though. If she was going to go down, then she would bring one of them with her, Hiei enveloped her in flames, she screamed in pain but gathered her strength and grabbed Yukina. Hiei's eyes went wide, 'NO' He thought frantically, "Yukina." Hiei said distantly, Nevada cackled evilly, "If I go down, I'm bringing one of you little shits with me." Hiei couldn't get to her, Sade pulled herself up and leapt into the flames, using her phasing ability, the blaze didn't affect her all that much.  
  
She grabbed Nevada's arm, that surrounded the frightened ice maiden, and dug her nails in, "That's one of my friends, whore," Sade sucked in some of her energy into her hands and shot it back into her, ten fold. Nevada let go of Yukina and hit the ground, charred and gasping for air out of the flames. Hiei walked up to her; pulling out his katana, he decapitated her. She turned to dust and disappeared. "Sade was burnt, scared, cut up, frightened, overwhelmed, and over all.relieved. "She's gone." everyone in the room could here her murmur, "She's gone.she's gone" Sade continued to say. Everyone looked at each other, then at her worried, "Sade? Are.are you ok?" Shanna knelt next to her. Sade looked up at her with a smile and tear filled eyes, "She's really gone, we killed one of them? The snow whore is gone?" Sade said so hopeful, Yukina smiled and nodded, "Hai" everyone said, "Yea!!" Is what Shanna and Catharine said, though.  
  
Sade helped Yukina stand, "You ok? I hope I didn't hit you with that blast." Yukina smiled sweetly. "No, I'm fine, really. But Hiei, are you ok? I saw you get hit," She walked over to him and put her hands on his arm gently. He froze slightly and shook his head, "I'm fine" He looked at everyone in the room, then at Sade, she smiled weakly then collapsed on the floor. Shanna and Catharine went to her side. "I'm fine really, I didn't even take that much damage. She just hit my back, damn it, the pain feels like someone is running a piece of rusty metal down my back" Sade smiled feebly, "So how is everyone?" Shanna shook her head and pulled her up. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Sade walked, wobbly, over to Hiei and hugged him, "Thank you most of all, I know it was only one aunt out of six siblings, but I felt a tremendous weight lifted off my shoulders tonight." She looked into his eyes, a very faint blush lined his cheeks but only Sade noticed, "And I know how it feels to lose a sister." She whispered, and smiled over at Yukina, "I won't let it happen to another. Yukina is special to you, I'll keep her from the danger that I bear." She kissed him fast on the cheek and pulled away. "Oh shit!!" Sade groaned. "I'm so sorry Kurama," everyone looked around the room.  
  
"Eh.maybe your mother won't notice," Catharine laughed nervously. Everyone glared at her, "We are so screwed." Kuwabara pointed out, "You really are a first class fool, thanks for pointing out the obvious," Hiei said crossing his arms. "Shut up shorty, before I pound your face in." Kuwabara grabbed his shirt, "Los niños por favor, we have no time for a brawl, we need to get everyone over here now, all the girls and all the guys." Everyone stared at her blankly, "Well why are ya still standing around here? Let's go, chop chop peoples. We have to get this place fixed up quick" Sade ran up the steps to change. Everyone went to work fixing what they could, Sade came down in different clothes and her hair up, "Now I have to get everyone else here. An hour later everyone was assembled at Kurama's, now totaled house. "Now we have a few hours to get this place in order so let's get down to it." Then the phone rang, the fatigued fox answered it, "Hello?" not so formal this time though, "Shuichi, honey, I'll be home sooner than I thought, they cleared the way from my job, so I'll see you soon." Kurama almost choked, "Ho.how soon?" "I'm not sure.Shu-chan are you alright, sweetie, you sound tired," "No mother I'm fine really, just take your time getting home and I'll see you," "Well ok honey, bye." She hung up and Kurama stared blankly at every person in the house, "We need to hurry, now, my mother will be home soon," Everybody picked up the pace, repairing what they could and putting things back where they came from.  
  
Some where outside, telling the people who walked by that nothing was going on, or that the house was having some construction done. Now was just the problem of what they would do when she got home.  
  
****NOTE****** I know I take a long time to write but my Internet is back up, so now I can put this fricken chapter up. I spent a long time on this chapter, obviously and sadly but all well. I got the point through that I was trying to get through so there. I hope it keeps up some entertainment for ya'll, so please keep R&R, it keeps my momentum up, for writing.  
  
Oh yea one more thing.there has got to be something not fitting.what should it be? I need his mother to come in and see something out of place.R&R your answers.  
  
PRchica The original Puerto Rican chica, aka: Sade  
  
I love exagerated things *wink*, don't ya'll 


	9. Home free at last…I think

******Note*******  
  
OK, I know I take way too long with my chapters, but fate has been against me for the last few MONTHS. Every time I wrote this chapter, something happened to it. I had to go out of town so I brought a disk with my story on it, with me, but then the disk wouldn't work, then when I got the disk to work again I couldn't find a computer that worked properly, then when I had the story right in front of me, it was erased right in front of me, then finally I'm home, with the disk that had my 9th chapter on it, and then that didn't work, so then I had to rewrite it for the fourth time. So I've been through hell trying to get this chapter up, so I hope it's at least somewhat satisfying, *sigh* enjoy.*crosses fingers* I hope. (t) (--- Means translation.  
  
Chapter 9: Home free at last.I think  
  
Everyone had something to do; Daine and Mavrick were repairing the living room walls while Ranjitzu helped with the furniture and the other little antiques around them. Shanna was in her much larger dog form, sniffing out what was left of Nevada, which wasn't a lot mind you, and making sure she was gone for good. Ayanna and Lauren were outside directing people away from the house and assuring them that the noise and commotion would stop soon. Not everyone was around; however, Erika, Hellen, Simon and Virin, and Ramura were not. They were most likely still at Genkai's, but no one had time to worry about them at the moment. Sade was sure they were alright though; she could still sense them, live and well. Speaking of her, she was upstairs with Catharine, Yukina, and Kuwabara. Everyone had insisted that they get their wounds tended to before helping with the house repair.  
  
In the bathroom, Yukina was treating the newly opened scars that had been torn open by Nevada, one of the people who had caused them in the first place. Sade hissed at the sting of the wounds being tampered with. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, here is this better?" Yukina glided her hands over the wounds, closing them instantly. "It's ok, don't worry about me, they do feel a little better though, thanks" Sade turned to look at her. Yukina smiled warmly, "You're welcome, just don't move around too much and you'll be fine" Sade nodded then looked over her shoulder "You'd better help him though, he looks ready to faint," Sade pointed to the battered Kuwabara; he was still shivering and his lips were a little blue. "I guess he was frozen a little too long, sorry I didn't get you out sooner," Sade gave him a sad smile. He didn't say much but he nodded in return, still shaking.  
  
"Don't do too much Sade, your back is healed externally, but excessive activity will reopen it. They're too deep and too old for me to heal completely." Yukina said leaving her side as Sade nodded slowly, "Hiei?" Hiei turned to Yukina, "Are you sure you don't need any help, the bandaging on your arm was torn, would you like me to redo it?" Hiei looked at Sade then at Kuwabara, and back to his twin. "I'm fine, just help him," Yukina nodded in understanding and walked to the shivering carrot-top teen. She worked on him quickly, he didn't need too much treatment, once Yukina had touched him it was like he had gotten his strength back in that very moment. She helped him stand, but he was having a little trouble walking, Catharine helped her though, since Yukina had already healed her wounds completely. They led him to the door, which Hiei was leaning on, "Will the idiot live?" Hiei said not taking his eyes off Sade's naked back, the scars still plainly visible.  
  
"He'll be fine, he just needs rest. I've got my hands full with Kazuma, could you lend a hand with Sade? It would help me a great deal if you did." Yukina looked at him hopeful; he sighed and conceded, walking up behind her. Yukina smiled and her and Catharine helped Kuwabara down the steps. Sade was trying to breathe steadily, and trying to keep consciousness upon her. She was exhausted and her body was fatigued for reasons, even, she didn't understand.  
  
He raised an eye brow and walked closer to her, his eyes roaming over her bare skin. She sensed Hiei approach her body and she turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder at him. She crossed her arms over her chest in modesty. Hiei chuckled to himself amusedly, "I didn't think you could be the modest type, I've seen what you've done to some men, even Kurama," Sade looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Are you spying on my mind as well?" She said softly. Hiei blinked for a minute and blushed a bit, the truth was, he actually was checking through her mind and checking up on her, but of course, he wouldn't admit it. "Feh, why would I bother, I already know everything you've done, if you remember that much at all." He crossed his arms.  
  
"You can relax, Hiei, I was just messing with Kurama.to see what his reaction would be, obviously he took it well, he's a very elegante persona (interesting person) ." Sade paused, ".like you" she whispered. She said it intentionally low so that he wouldn't hear, in which he didn't, luckily for her. Sade paused at his word '...if you remember that much...' the moment they had shared at the river flashed in her mind and the feelings she had felt for him then, flushed over her like a torrent of waves. "Yes I do, I do remember it.very well in fact. But I haven't had a chance to talk to you since then and that was a week ago.where did you disappear to?" she asked over her shoulder, Hiei scowled, "Why ask? Why do you care?" Hiei asked, curiosity was hidden underneath that timbre voice, but Sade didn't pick up on it. "Never mind, I don't know why I care, if you had felt nothing then, then I will not bother with trying anymore." her eyes were shaded by her long hair in her face and her back was turned to his sight. Hiei's eyes widened slightly, "What did you s." he cut himself off at her shivering body.  
  
Sade rubbed her shoulder, trying to relieve the ache in her muscles. Hiei rolled his eyes, getting annoyed at how many times she did that in a day (well since he be spying on her mind, he might as well know her habits ^.~). He rested his hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away, "don't, just leave me alone" She tried to stand, getting to her feet and leaning on the wall, resting her head on the colored surface. She pushed away from it gently but fell back to the stool that she had been currently sitting on.  
  
Hiei stood there watching her struggle to stand again; he couldn't take it anymore, her feeble attempts to stand and her pathetic excuses for being weak, were unnerving. He pushed her back down upon the stool and started to massage her shoulders, Sade would have protested him, but the slow motion and working of his hands felt too good to object. She purred lightly when his hands worked over her entire back and neck. Hiei blushed slightly from her reaction and tried to focus on something else, noticing, once again, the tattoos and scars of her, rather smooth skinned, back. He noticed that the slashes not only ran over her spin, but over her right shoulder and the tattooed feathers of her forged wings. The closer analysis made it easier to see the cause of some of her twinge, in which Hiei secretly wished he could mend.  
  
'So this is the cause of her pain?' he thought while gliding a finger over one of the blemishes. Sade involuntarily shivered at this touch, "Aren't they lovely?" she said sarcastically, "They're grand," he snorted. "Heh.. they're just bad memories. memories that still hurt," she closed her eyes as she shivered again at his light touch. "Man is that pathetic. It's kind of like what my mother used to say, 'if there's no bones broken, no blood gushing, and no head trauma, don't complain'.I hated it when she said that," Sade chuckled and scrunched her nose a little at the memory, but the smile faded along with the vision and she hissed at the slight pain in her shoulder. Hiei had long stopped his ministrations on her back to listen to her. "I guess I shouldn't complain about it then, I'm alive and I have friends to help me throu."She paused again to look out the door and listen to her friends, hard at work and yelling at each other.  
  
"How could you live with yourself?" Sade looked up at him in confusion, "Huh?" "You sit here and complain about how weak you are and how you don't want your friends to get hurt because of you and yet you don't do anything about it, keh you're right, you are pathetic" Sade glared at him in disbelief. "Hn, I guess you're right, I guess I should stop bitching about my problems and do something about it.but I already tried suicide." Sade said sardonically with a smirk. Hiei didn't see the humor in it. He opened his mouth to speak but Sade stopped him.  
  
"Don't even say it; I know you fight for a reason similar to mine, in which you block out all reasons for yourself, but you're selfish. You take no help and you act as though you're capable of defeating anyone you cross and don't like. I know that you're not afraid to die, you go into battle probably hoping for death, that sounds like suicide to me," Hiei didn't argue, it was true that he wasn't afraid of death, but he hadn't considered it to be suicide, but she did have a point in her own opinion, though it wasn't welcome in his. Hiei looked away. "Suicide is a coward's way out of their problem," "And being that I was the one who brought it up, that would make me a coward?" Sade said frowning. Hiei glared at her and turned to walk to the door, Sade followed, pulling on her shirt. She tried to push past him, putting her hand on his chest for support but didn't get much further than that.  
  
Hiei looked down at her small hand and then at her, she looked so meager. He thought for a second then looked back down at her hand. "I won't be weak, I'll help down stairs; I owe Kurama that much for what happened to him before. I just.need to get.down stairs," She pushed away from him and started for the flight of steps. "Hn, you look ready to collapse from where I'm standing," Sade glared back at him, "Then move.you're such a... fucking. pain," Hiei shook his head, he didn't know how her friends could put up with her, she complained an awful lot and she snapped at people left and right. Sade stopped for a second and turned around, looking ready to faint. Hiei smirked for a minute then frowned.  
  
She slowly started to move toward him. When she reached him she leaned on him slightly and sighed, "I'm sorry." She looked up at him and licked her dry lips, "I'm.sorry...for yelling at you all the time, I know. I've been a real bitch, and I'm sorry for... my issues being a problem for you." Tears formed in her eyes and fell to his clothes, he glared down at her "Stop your apologies and tears, they accomplish nothing" her water works continued and the tears fell more rapidly. "At least I'm not afraid to cry, you keep all emotions locked up inside and don't let anyone get to know them or you.you're harder to figure out... than I am" Sade grasped his shirt and glared up at him with tear filled orbs.  
  
He still glared at her but his eyes showed a glint of pain, Sade's heart lifted somewhat, with the thought of actually reaching him. Hiei didn't like the idea of these emotions that he was getting from her. He pushed her away from him and she hit the ground. "Shut up, crying is for the weak, you can never say you know me, you don't." Sade damned herself for believing a hard ass like him could be reached. Hiei scowled down at her frail body, no emotion or affect of her lying there in pain, seeming to prove that it didn't bother him in any instance. Sade could feel his eyes on her back once again, she couldn't take it, her eyes briefly flashed white, and she sat up.  
  
Hiei watched her struggle to sit up, he smirked at his fine lack of feeling towards her suffering, but it faded as soon as it had come when he saw her stand without a fault and look up at him coldly. "You say I could never know you, well I could say the same for you about me." she walked up to him slowly, blood started to trickle down her back from the torn flesh of her thoughtless actions, causing Hiei to step back with every stride. ".I'm sure you'd love to get to know me better though. and you say I'm weak.fine, I'm sure you won't mind feeling the meager notion for a few hours then." Hiei looked confused for a second but didn't have enough time to react when she grabbed his shoulders, pulled him closer to her and kissed him, quick and hard, all was a blur to him.  
  
This kiss was different, however. The previous kisses they had shared were soft, sweet, and shared a certain longing with his, but this one, this one was ruthless and harsh, and along with it she was slowly steeling his energy, while enhancing her own. She forcefully pulled his physical strength from his muscles and the demonic, as well as spiritual, energy from his body till his youki was drained completely. She had pulled everything from him, but she did not touch his life energy, leaving him only to fall to the ground, lifeless, but still breathing at least. Sade fell to the floor alongside him as she felt her wounds closing and his energy coursing through her body like a wildfire through a forest. But her trees, so to speak, were just strong enough to withhold such flames; she looked at Hiei's unconscious body, breathing heavily, and stood up.  
  
"Such...power, he's a lot stronger than I thought, it hurts.... Fuck, it hurts," she grasped her stomach in pain, then at her heart where she felt the power strongest, then a sudden sensation shot through her arms, but it was small, so she paid no mind to it. Using her meek telekinesis she lifted his body off of the ground and into her room, lowering him onto her bed. "Cuál es su energía? Por qué lastima tanto? (t) I wanted to know you, not fight you. Maybe you're just more trouble than you're worth." She looked at his sleeping face, no matter how much it bothered her that he seemed to have no emotions whatsoever, she couldn't help but stare at his childish features, hardened by his horrible life growing up the way he was, ".Or maybe I'm just giving up too easily.just like you said I would. I'll prove you wrong, and I'll see the real you, incluso si me mata (t2)," she whispered before pulling on a sweatshirt and walking out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
******************  
  
(t)(What is your power? Why does it hurt so much?) (t2)(Even if it kills me)  
  
******************  
  
Down stairs she passed Ayanna who was on her way to the kitchen, "Sade, we're almost done, but we still need a little help, are you ok? What took you so long?" Sade thought for a minute then looked at her, "I'm fine, it's nothing, I was just taking care of something," Ayanna arched an eyebrow but shrugged it off, "Yea, ok whatever, but you still need to get your lazy ass to work, you can't just leave us to do all the labor around here, sheh..grow up, you play too much," Ayanna snorted before continuing on her way to the kitchen. Sade rolled her eyes and involuntarily rubbed her right arm before fallowing Ayanna into the kitchen.  
  
Sade walked into the kitchen where Ayanna had gone, but she wasn't the only one who resided there, Kurama and Kuwabara had been there as well. Kuwabara looked up from his coffee, his natural color was returning to his skin and face, before he had looked like a blue berry. As much as Sade loved blue berries, she was sorry to say he didn't look appealing to her at all. "Hey man, how ya feelin?" Sade stepped forward and leaned on the table. Kuwabara smirked "I'm fine, I've taken on worst things than that, I'm unstoppable," his over confidence was nerve racking in most aspects. "Do you ever give up on trying to be #1?" She scowled and crossed her arms. "Never, I won't ever give up, I'll be on top one day and everyone'll be bowing at my greatness," he was staring off into space when he said that. Sade sweat dropped and shook her head. 'Well at least he's a big dreamer.' Sade giggled to herself, '.Unfortunately, it's going to get him killed one day.' Sade cringed at the thought and pushed it to the back of her mind while stepping towards Kurama, who was leaning on the counter calmly, as usual.  
  
"So how are you doing? Everyone else seems to be a little panicked and here you are, still so.. tranquil, I wonder why." Kurama peered at her from the corner of his eye and sipped his own coffee. "It's quite simple actually.all you have to do is think positively and hope that things will turn out for the best" He smiled and Sade just laughed. He blinked down at her in confusion. "Why are you laughing? Was it something I said" He asked while setting his mug onto the counter and looking at Kuwabara questionably, who just shrugged. Kurama looked back at Sade who was still laughing and cleared his throat. Sade shook her head and yielded her laughter. "It's nothing, it's just that, that was the biggest load of bull I've ever heard.well actually, the biggest I've ever heard came from Mavrick but that's irrelevant, ANYway." Sade was suddenly cut off by a voice that came from the living room, "I heard that Sade, don't hate, I hear you talking bout me in there." Mavrick yelled from the other room.  
  
Sade broke out into a fit of giggles again as she heard Daine smack him over the head for not paying attention. "Hey, what the fuck was that for?" he yelled, "For singeing my hair, now pay attention to what you're doing before I really hurt you.." Daine growled to which Mavrick returned the compliment. "Come on guys, you're fighting already? First fix the wall, then you can clash outside." Sade yelled into the soon-to-be-war room. "Fine, I'll be nice.for now" Mavrick muttered. Sade walked to the door way so they wouldn't have to yell all through the house. "Well, I don't care, I don't want to. I'm bored, I want to fight, I want to kill something, I want to do something fun." Daine sat on the couch and crossed her arms stubbornly. Mavrick stood behind her with a fire ball in his hand, but thought twice about it when Sade glared at him, he scowled and extinguished the ball, turning his back to her and continuing to weld the bottom part of the wall. "Hey, Mavy, I didn't know you were such a good welder, you should get a job in construction." Sade giggled.  
  
He stuck a finger up over his shoulder so she could see it, then put his hand down in front of him and continued with what he was doing. Sade glared at his back and could feel him smirk, "Jerk." she mumbled. "Thanks," he said making Sade roll her eyes and turn her attention back to Daine. "Come on Daine, I promised that you could fight when the time came, what do you want me to do about that?" she placed her hands on her hips, waiting for the hanyou's answer. "I don't care, I'm sick of this, I'm not going to do it anymore," Sade slapped her hand to her forehead. Daine was so stubborn, being that she was a half-demon of such, she didn't have the best traits of any old hanyou that Sade had ever seen, in fact Daine was better, she was somewhat of an oxymoron, if you excuse the term.  
  
Daine was half angel and half demon, as to why such a creature came to be Sade will never know nor will she understand it. Daine's two halves fraught a constant battle within her and sometimes her not so better half would have the nerve to surface and make whoever crossed her path a living nightmare, depending on if she's in a good mood or not, though the good mood was very unlikely. Right now she was her angel half but still being a brat, if Daine didn't want to do something; there was no force on earth that was going to tell her otherwise. "Awwww, come on, you're our best hope of finishing before Shiori comes home, please Daine, do it for me," well, there's always begging her, and if she was such a dependant ally, she would do her friend a favor. "No..." well, so much for being a reliable friend. Sade crossed her arms and thought for a minute, then a slight grin touched her lips.  
  
"Hey Daine." Daine looked up at her from the spot on the ground she had been glaring at while pouting. "If you won't do it for me, then do it for." Sade reached through the wall and pulled Kurama through, blinking in confusion. ".him.do it for him, after all it is his house, and you don't want him to get in trouble do you? And if he does then it'll be my fault.and yours if we don't get this finished" Sade placed her hand on her hip and kept her grip on the redhead's sleeve. Daine squeaked and embraced Kurama, tightly, again. The kitsune sweat dropped and tried to keep breathing in her grasp. "Ok ok ok, I don't want Kurama-kun to get in trouble; I'm on the job," Daine kissed his cheek and in a flash she was back to work with Mavrick. Kurama slumped to the floor, trying to catch his breath, "I don't think I can take much more of her hugs," Kurama said getting to his feet and walking back to the kitchen, the long way.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Ayanna had just finished making quite few sandwiches for her and the others. "Wow, those look great, don't mind if I do." Sade went to grab one but Ayanna swatted her hand away. "Hey, these ain't for you, they for the people who are actually working," Ayanna said walking out of the kitchen and dinning room. "Hey, I thought we were sisters.I guess that's why you're La perra (The Bitch)" Sade said to her retreating back, "Damn straight" Ayanna chuckled. "Oh wait. never mind, you're just. Un perra (A bitch)" Sade yelled over her shoulder. And just before Ayanna turned the corner, into the living room, she stuck up her middle finger over her shoulder, "What is this.flip me off day, everyone's getting a kick out of doing that to me this morning," Sade said before sitting in a chair at the table.  
  
Kurama resumed his place at the counter and picked up his coffee, taking a last sip before placing the mug in the sink. Sade rested her head on her arms. A sudden sensation traveled up her spine then to her right arm, she abruptly sat up, Kuwabara blinked at her for a second, as she gazed at her hand confused and uncertain. "Hey uh.are you ok? You look kind of spooked." Sade looked up at him as if she just realized he was there, "huh? What? What happened?" Kurama and Kuwabara looked at each other then back at her. Sade became uncomfortable with there gazes, she stood from her chair and moved to the door to exit the kitchen as she had done so many times that morning.  
  
"I'm fine.I just need to.check on. something." Sade grasped her arm behind her back as she exited the kitchen walking backwards. She turned and walked through the living room, heading for the stairs, however Mavrick and Daine stood in her way. "Hey we finished, and you said I couldn't do it," He smirked proudly. Daine rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up, you weren't the only one who worked on it ya know.I did most of the work, and so did Ran-chan we probably did more work than you did, so don't lie," Daine crossed her arms and flopped down onto the couch. "Hey, I'm not the one who was complaining about being bored and acting like a brat because of it," He sat in the chair on the other side of the room. Sade sighed and rubbed her arm. Mavrick looked at her curiously, "Hey, bighead, are you ok? You look a little flushed."  
  
Sade glared at him for the name and shrugged, "I'm fine, just a little warm" "then why don't you take off your sweater, genius? Didja ever think of that?" Sade walked up to him and slapped him over the head. "Shut up smartass, I was going to do that anyway." "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm freezing" Daine said rubbing her arms. Sade rolled her eyes, "Daine, you're always cold, your blood is ice for god's sake, you're literally cold blooded." "So? That doesn't mean I can't be warm" "Uh huh, sure it doesn't" Sade sighed, "hey" Daine scowled. Sade pulled off her left sleeve and was puling down the other, when she noticed a strange mark, encircled around her arm. She quickly pulled her sleeve back up and put the sweater back on. Mavrick blinked up at her, confused, "I thought you were hot.why are you putting the sweater back on?" Sade sweat dropped and headed for the steps, which was her initial goal.  
  
Mavrick took a firm hold on Sade's sweater hood before she got a chance to get to the first step, "Where are you going?" Sade tugged at his grip, "Mavrick, let go" He looked at her confused. "What did I do.wait a second, is that midget up there? He is isn't he?" Sade stared at him blankly, "Don't call him that, and No, he isn't up there." "Liar" he said simply. ".Hn." He blinked at her; he remembered that Hiei did that a lot, what was going on with her. Sade tried to kick him but he moved, "I said let go, don't make me hurt you" She continued to struggle against his hold on her. "What? I thought you could get out of anything, after all you are the independent one," he chuckled. "Ok, that's it!!" Sade took hold of his arm and twisted back, then threw him onto the couch across the room. "There.. I would have thrown you out the window but we just fixed that." She crossed her arms. "Yea, but your aim hasn't gotten any better" he said sitting up. He looked up just in time to dodge a fire ball that was thrown at him. "What the.?" He blinked at the scorned spot on the wall. He looked up at Sade, she looked pissed and in her right hand was a flame of black and blue.  
  
Everyone in the room had their eyes set wide on her. She didn't notice them; her glare was set straight on Mavrick, who sweat dropped at her anger. She propped the ball up then threw it straight at him, not having enough time to dodge, he caught it. Being that he could control fire anyway, it wasn't that hard to catch it, though it was harder to contain. "What the fuck. this shit feels like it's alive" he tried to contain it, but ended up throwing it out the window, breaking it anyway. The people in the room watched it land in a melting pile of snow before turning their sights to Sade. She stared at her hands then at her arm, not realizing the peering eyes that were on her. She finally looked up and squeaked at the leering orbs that had bestowed upon her there questioning looks. Kurama had just stepped into the doorway when Sade had thrown the second ball, but had not said anything since. Sade turned to him "Uhh.oops." Kurama looked at the scorched wall then at the broken window and sighed. "I don't believe we are getting anywhere in here." Sade bit her lip and closed her eyes, taking in deep breathes. "So I've noticed. Maybe we should go out again, but somewhere more.open or at least vacant."  
  
Most of the people in the room nodded. "Then it's settled, when Shiori gets home, we all go down to the shady parts of the city. We could.uh. I don't know..do some damage I guess." Mavrick stood up to that, "Shit, it's about time, I'm ready to unleash hell over here, I've been ready" Sade sweat dropped, "Whatever, Mavy, but you're going to have to stay with us while you do it." Mavrick growled and crossed his arms. "Well if you'd rather stay here, then be my guest." "Hell no, there ain't no way I'm staying here, I'm going whether you like it or not, bighead" Sade scowled, "Don't call me that" "Why, you have a big head, you're a big headed meatball" Mavrick laughed. Sade glared at him, "Well you're nothing but a jerk, but then again, you're nothing but a BUTTERCUP, a nice, sweet buttercup, isn't that right.buttercup?" Mavrick paled, she hadn't called him that in years. Kuwabara could be heard from the kitchen laughing his ass off. Kurama bit his lip to keep from laughing aloud, and most of the girls in the room were giggling. Mavrick stood in the middle of the living room, almost as pale as the off-white carpeting in the room. Daine clamped both hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming with laughter.  
  
Although the name itself wasn't at all that funny, the fact that the 'TOUGH GUY' Mavrick was the one it was given to was enough to set the entire room into laughing fits. Sade held one hand over her mouth, knowing that she had gone too far. The pet name, Bighead, was not her favorite thing to be called, by anyone, but it was just what he said, so she called him buttercup. It was to get him to shut up and leave her alone most of the time, but she had never said it in a room full of people. She walked up to him and he glared at her. She smiled sweetly and gave him a peck on the nose, for some reason he couldn't stay mad at her, he sighed and unfolded his arms from across his chest. "I really hate you," He said, "I know. you 'hate' to love me, but you do anyway, so lets get going with the room so we can get out of here."  
  
Mavrick rolled his eyes and walked to the broken window to repair it. Sade stared after him and rubbed her right arm, turning to face everyone else. When she turned around, Daine and Yukina were smiling widely. She blinked at them "What? What?" Ayanna just groaned. "Is there something going on between you two?" Daine teased, Sade blushed at the comment. "No way, he's just my friend, a very close friend," "Oh please, you know you probably dream about him every night," Ayanna said, crossing her arms. Sade new Ayanna didn't like him, they had met once before, and even then she couldn't get along with him. "Why do you continue to patronize me, leave him alone, I swear you are such a bitch" Ayanna smirked. "Damn right" Sade rolled her eyes and set next to Kurama on the couch. "Do you think I could get away with tying them together and leaving them in a room like that?"  
  
He chuckled and smiled at her. "I doubt it, they both look like they wouldn't appreciate that very much" he crossed his legs and folded his arms. "Yea you're right. They'd get loose and try to kill each other right before they hunt me down for putting them there." She laughed and leaned against him, "Do you mind.?" She said looking at him, he shook his head, and she smiled back "Thanks, although this won't last very long" Kurama blinked, "What do you mean?" he asked. Sade smirked and motioned to Daine with her eyes. He looked in that direction and noticed the annoyed look of jealously on her face. He sweat dropped and chuckled, "she's a little possessive, isn't she?" Sade looked up "A little?" Ranjitzu watched Daine stare at Sade and Kurama menacingly, he sighed and went back to setting up the pictures on the walls, he noticed the curtains weren't up but it didn't occur to him to put them up, he just silently kept putting the photos up, one by one. Sade sighed calmly and looked around the room. Shanna and Ayanna were chatting on the other side of the room; they were showing off their transformations, each being a different size and/or shape then the next. It was funny because Ayanna was half cat demon and Shanna was a dog demon, but they got along so well, it was as if they had known each other for their whole lives, though Shanna's transformations were a little more intimidating than Ayanna's were.  
  
Sade sighed and looked at Mavrick who was talking with Rikku. Rikku was the Naive brother among him and Ramura; he seemed to be following everything Mavrick said just fine. Though there was the occasional "whassat?" or "wha'd ya put it there?" Mavrick seemed rather exasperated with the whole thing "Are you even getting any of this?" "Nope, nota wor'," Mavrick sweat dropped. Sade wasn't even going to try to figure out what he was trying to telling him. Mavrick soon left the conversation, getting annoyed with all the whys, whats, and huhs. He walked to the broken window and stared out of it, noticing the black fire that still flared out of it, "What the fuck, it's still glowing" he was about to reach out to pick it up when he was cut in front of by Shanna chasing Ayanna, each in a small animal form. "Hey watch it bitch!" both Shanna and Ayanna turned to look at him "Who me?" They said together.  
  
He blinked and shook his head, "I don't care who, just stop running around like the bunch of idiots you are" they glared at him and turned back to there human forms, semi-human in Shanna's case, "Who you calling an idiot asshole?" Ayanna said crossing her arms. "You two, that's who, now get away from me" "Really? Well how about we just beat the shit out of you now and you can apologize later?" He smirked and turned away from them "You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to, go away before you get hurt." Both demons glared at him menacingly, Kurama looked up at them and blinked 'oh great, this isn't going to turn out very good' he began to move away from Sade who looked at him confused, "What's wrong?" she followed his gaze and gasped. "Uh oh" Sade pushed Kurama up and stood. "Come on we can't let them fight each other now," he nodded and ran to help her stop them.  
  
"I'm going to rip out your vocal cords, and maybe a few other assets while I'm at it" Ayanna grinned and flexed her claws; Shanna whipped her furry tail around excitedly. Sade and Kurama jumped in-between them "hold on guys, what happened?" Sade stood in front of Ayanna and Shanna, while Kurama stood in front of Mavrick. "I said, what happened?" Sade looked between them, waiting for a reply. "It was all his fault," Ayanna said pointing at Mavrick, "Oh shut up," "Stop it you two, there is no time for this," Kurama said glaring at Mavrick. "And what are you going to do about it flower boy?" Sade blinked at him. "He Mavy, getting touchy I see" He was getting very annoyed; Sade could see it in his eyes. She sighed and pushed Kurama aside, "Calm down, you'll blow something up if you don't" He stared into her eyes, then the sound of the front door opening pulled their attentions to the front hall.  
  
"Shiori?!?!" Sade whispered. Kurama looked at her a little worried. "Everyone scramble, cover that scorch, Mavrick, please pull yourself together and put that window back together." Sade pulled Kurama to the front and met Shiori before she got to the living room entrance. "HELLO!! Hi, how was your walk home? Good I hope." Shiori sweat dropped at her eager welcome. "umm.I'm fine dear, the walk was smooth, thank you" "Mother, you look exhausted, why don't you go upstairs and rest while I make you something to eat," Shiori looked at him and smiled "why thank you Shuichi, I think I will." Shiori walked towards the steps then stopped, turning towards the living room. "Did you hear something?" Sade looked at Kurama. ~Come on, think of something, quick~ Sade said to him using her telepathy ~I'm trying, just be quiet for a minute~  
  
****************************  
  
"You idiots, you fucking incompetents, how can I even call you family, you are all pathetic" Trevino roared. Nerorson, Hadrian, and Yadira tremble before him, though they showed no signs of cowardice in their appearance before their elder brother, they dared not speak against him. "Individually we have no power over her, she has killed our younger sister, we should attack her together, with our combined strengths we could kill that perra (bitch) for good, and you can steel her power for whatever purpose you had intended," Yadira suggested in a not so meager tone.  
  
Trevino glared down at her from on top his so called throne, 'the fake king' or 'lord', would most defiantly fit his title. The fakest of all Sade had ever known, and hopefully, the last. "Shut up Yadira. Nevada was weak, her actions were careless, and her ideas were useless." Yadira stared up at him in disbelief, he, her own brother, flesh and blood, had cast their sister to the enemy with no thought or care of her well being. "Tú monstruoso híbrido (d), you sent Nevada to them knowing she wouldn't return to us." She sneered at him.  
  
"Didn't you?" Yadira was blazing, "Are we just another pawn in your game, what power does that brat have that you want so desperately, and even so, you would keep it all to yourself, I know it? You'd steel from your own family." Yadira accused. "SILENCE," Kairi Yelled, hushing everyone in the room. She stood at Trevino's side, his other pawn, his.bitch, so to speak, but if Nerorson, Yadira, and Hadrian had anything to say, they'd say it was the other way around. They all glared up at her, she simply smirked and waved them gone. "You are all inept; leave our sights, till you are needed once more." Kairi sent them a glare that told them the 'Or else' part of her statement without the actual use of words.  
  
They stood and walked out, leaving there older brother and that witch behind them, but before shutting the large doors to his chamber, Yadira spoke load and clear, "your next attempt at that brat will not be so successful, as did our sister's, who had died in vein for a cause you'll never gain," Trevino almost choked at the sight before him, before she had shut the door, a single gem of water streamed from her eye. Trevino sat for a minute, pondering over his sister's sadness for the loss of their youngest sibling. Kairi scowled at his contemplative expression, she placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him, "What are you so melancholy for? You should know those tontos (fools, idiots) were going to figure out your plan someday soon, and they don't even know the full context of it yet."  
  
He stared at her from the corner of his eye, "My plan, my plan was it? It was all your arrangements." he stood and pointed at her. "You who decided to dispose of my brothers and sisters like pawns in a chess game!! Isn't two sisters dead enough for YOUR sick game to be played out?" Kairi smirked and crossed her arms sarcastically, "And when did you start to care for your halfwit hermanos (siblings)?" Trevino glared at her. "Don't even think to place the blame on me; though it was my plan, you carried it out to its fullest, knowing full well that it was indeed all your own initial doing." Trevino growled and looked at her feet, not ready to look into her cold amber eyes. It was, indeed, true.he had started the whole game and he wasn't going to back out of it now.even if it would cost him his own family. He turned away from her and walked to the bed, resting his head on his hand. Kairi grinned, she had him right where she needed him, and having him there would assure her place by his side when he had real power.  
  
'He is weakening still...GOOD...my plan will be set into action any moment, then the true game begins, if they won't fight willingly, then they will be forced' Kairi thought as she went to Trevino's side, where she believed was her rightful position.  
  
****************************  
  
(d) ("You monstrous bastard,)  
  
****************************  
  
Hellen paced around Genkai's temple, fidgeting with whatever was in her hands or on the walls when she reached the other ends of the room, she just couldn't stay still. "Why are you so restless, I swear, you're going to ware away the floor if you don't stop, not to mention the damage you have already done in the other room," Genkai said walking to the door to shut it. "But I can't help it, why am I still sitting here, doing absolutely nothing, when everyone's with Sade and Kurama, probably having lots of fun?" Genkai looked at her blankly, "Because you didn't want to go in the first place, complaining about not wanting to do any work," Genkai shook her head and walked into another room mutter about teenagers and annoying elves. Hellen sat next to Virin as he rested on the mat on the floor. She closed her eyes and rested against him; he opened one eye and smiled, curling up closer to her. Simon walked in from doing some exercises outside. He spotted them on the floor and smirked "Hmm..." suddenly a loud crack sounded from outside, making him turn in alarm.  
  
He didn't even have time to react as a large dark figure rose up before him and trapped him in a cage of energy. His alarmed cry woke Hellen and Virin. They looked to where the sound came and ran to his aid. Simon was trapped in a black ball of energy; it crackled and hissed with evil power. Hellen zapped at it with many dazzling shots of her power but it seemed to have no effect on the sphere. Virin struggled to break it, to free his brother, who was being drained of his own energy within the ball, but every one of his shots was useless. Another figure appeared from the shadows and struck at him. He hit the floor, clutching at his side. Hellen went to him and growled at the other figure. Virin looked up with glowing eyes, getting ready to hit them with everything he had, with Hellen along side him. The figures seemed familiar though, being of shadow and strength. Hellen's eyes widened at the two bodies before her "It's you two..." she whispered before she and Virin were captured in the same fashion that Simon had been.  
  
Erika ran in at the alarming sound of Hellen's screech. She too was caught, but not without a fight of her own. Genkai and Ramura had come in too late; they were gone by the time they made it back to the room. Genkai stared at the destroyed room and clenched her fists 'Those bastards.'  
  
*************************  
  
Kurama guided his mother to the stairs telling her that she looked tired and should rest before joining them down stairs. She reluctantly walked up the stairs and went to her room to lye down. Kurama sighed and walked into the living room, surprised to see that the scorches and broken window had been fixed, Mavrick must have melted the pieces of glass back together like new and the scorch marks had been cleaned and covered with a picture of Kurama's grandmother, though the marks were still there. "Well at least my mother doesn't notice those sort of things" Rikku rubbed the back of his head, "S'rry, ah din' know wh'else ta do wit' it, at leas' it looks normal... ah thin'," Kurama chuckled and walked up to him, "It looks fine, I'm sure mother won't realize it." Rikku smiled and walked to the kitchen, where Kuwabara still sat. "Ey, how're ya doin? Yer lookin much bett'r, yeh looked 'orrible las'time ah saw yah" Kuwabara looked up at him and smirked, "Thanks. I think" he pulled the pot of coffee towards himself and poured more into his cup. "Yer welcome, ah'm goin back ta Daine now, see ya" Rikku said, before walking out with a bag of chips.  
  
Sade stood in front of Kurama staring at the room. "So, what do we do now, we've already blown up the house, killed the youngest of the Trevino family, destroyed the city garden, and almost killed, what is it now.four people, including you ." She looked up at him and he smiled "You shouldn't worry so much of other's well beings" Sade tilted her head to the side in confusion "What do you mean?" "I mean you should learn to relax, you're a fine person and a skilled fighter." "Yea right, since when? Is there another Sade around here that I don't know about?" she looked around the room as if searching for this 'other' person. Kurama chuckled. "Why do you continue to put yourself down? You should appreciate what you have and can do." Sade shrugged, "I guess you're right, but I've been so confused lately, there's so much I don't understand, I feel like I'm fighting a pointless battle and putting my friends in danger" she looked out among the many busy people that wondered around the room. "Did it ever occur to you that they can take care of themselves? I'm sure they fight by your side without a moment's hesitation, they believe in you, why don't you try to believe in them for a change." Kurama smiled at her then walked into the kitchen to make Shiori that meal he promised, leaving Sade to her thoughts.  
  
'Maybe he's right' she thought with her head rested against the wall. A sudden yank at her heart, pulled her from her thoughts, it felt like someone was squeezing her heart. She grabbed at her chest in pain, "What the.?" she stared at the stairs in surprise. 'Hiei.' She groaned and walked unsteadily to the steps. She dragged herself to her room and pushed the door open, her eyes widened in shock.he was gone. Sade leaned against her door and rubbed her chest 'where did he go?' she noticed her window was wide open and she damned herself for believing he would give in to her and stay there till she decided to give him back his power. She could feel that pull again, she knew what it was though, it was the feel of him taking back his energy, calling it back to his own body. "This can't be good." She heard Shiori moving around in her room and decided it was time to get everyone out of the house as soon as possible. She sighed and closed her bedroom door, going down the steps again to kick everyone out.  
  
Back down stares, everyone was enjoying a nice brake from working, Sade dragged herself into the living room and watched them chat, the girls looked up worried, "Hey, you don't look so good.you ight?" Ayanna said standing. Sade shook her head and sat next to Mavrick, laying her head on his shoulder, He looked down at her confused but welcomed her, rapping his arm around her shoulders. Ayanna looked at Catharine who looked at Lauren who looked at Daine who looked at Yukina who was smiling sweetly at them. The girls sweat dropped and sighed (all except Yukina of course). Mavrick let Sade lay her head back on the couch as he stood, "I say we get out of this dump and go find something better to do, it's not even 7 yet, I'm sure there's a lot more exciting things to do out there," Daine, Shanna and Ayanna all glared at him. "What?" He looked around at all of them "I've had just about all I can take from you," Daine said, her eyes glowing slightly, "Yea" Ayanna hissed, standing. Sade felt woozy and a little weak but she couldn't allow them to fight each other now, she sat up and started to stand when.  
  
"That's quite enough.. if you hadn't noticed, my mother's in the house, I don't want her to see you people blow each other up in our living room. If it's somewhere else you desire to go, then we will go, but please, do not fight one another, not here, not now" Kurama stood in-between them, he spoke soft but firm, Mavrick didn't like him all that much, but he was smarter than that, he wouldn't start something in a place they were now. He calmed himself, still slightly annoyed though and stood straight. "Fine, I'll wait.for now" Mavrick turned to sit back down and saw Sade smiling warmly at him, he hadn't seen her do that in a long time. He sighed and flopped down next to her, resting his head in his hand. Sade rubbed his back and looked up at the other girls that were still glaring at him. Sade glared back and shook her head, they rolled their eyes and went to the kitchen, following Kurama, who was almost done making his mother something to eat. When he finished he set the plate on the table and walked back to the living room, Mavrick had his head rested on Sade's lap and she was sleeping lightly on a pillow of the couch, "Ok, we can go now, and I suggest we go now, as not to arouse suspicion from my mother," Sade awoke and looked up, "Oh.right" she stretched and stood.  
  
They all went into the front "Oh yea, I forgot about that fire ball, I'd better call it back before someone sees black fire in your front yard, Kurama," she did so, but it didn't come right away, as they were about to walk, they were intercepted by none other than.Tiger, and he wasn't alone, he had two other guys with him. They seemed rather smug but they weren't fooling anyone. "Hey babe, where are you off to? I thought we were supposed to be working on that project together. Sade glared at him "Don't call me babe, and you never worked on the project, you fuck around too much, I'll finish it on my own, besides, I wouldn't let your 'friends' in this house anyway" 'they're just as slimy as you are' she thought. He laughed and walked up to her, his band following close behind. "You have a great sense of humor you know that?" Sade rolled her eyes "No I didn't, why don't you tell me about it another time." She turned to walk away when she felt another sudden jolt to her system, 'I can't hold him off forever, damnit.wait.' she looked further into it, that wasn't Hiei.it was something else, at Genkai's. Sade turned to her friends "Did you feel that?" they nodded slowly, "I didn't feel anything, it must be the wind," they all looked at Tiger and sighed. ~Listen up, we must go back to Genkai's, there's something not right.~ ~wait.~ Sade blinked, ~what laur?~ she looked up at her and Lauren gulped ~umm, there's a slight problem.~  
  
Lauren's eyes were flashing red a little and her fangs were extended. She was getting hungry, and it wasn't a good idea to prolong her thirst. Sade sweat dropped largely, 'why me.?' ~OK new plan, Ayanna, Rikku, Kurama, and Catharine I need you to go to Genkai's to see what's wrong. Laur, Mavrick and Daine, and Ranjitzu, you four come with me, lets go get Laur something to eh. eat~ The silence between the groups was making Tiger uneasy so he broke it, "Hey, why are we standing out here anyway, can't we go inside?" Sade glared at him "Shut up for a minute, we're busy" he blinked at them confusedly and watched them in silence. ~NO I want to go with you, I don't want to go back to that crabby lady~ Ayanna complained, ~I don't know, I have to go with Lauren to make sure she doesn't kill any random person off the street, and Mavrick has to go with me so none of you bug him and he doesn't kill any of you back for it~ Lauren giggled and Tiger raised an eye brow 'They're either whispering very low, or they're a bunch of freaks that stare at each other for no reason and waste my time' he thought while turning to his friends. He whispered to them and laughed "They're probably a bunch of freaks that have nothing better to do than stare at each other" they each laughed then turned back to the group of so called freaks.  
  
~fine, Ayanna, Daine, Ranjitzu and Mavrick come with me, oh and Lauren too of course.Kurama, you help Yukina take Kuwabara to Genkai's and take Rikku, Catharine, and Shanna with you, how's that?~ they nodded and finally agreed, just remembering that Tiger and his friends were still staring "ok now what the hell are you staring at" Shanna said under her hooded cape. "What's with the getup?" Shanna growled slightly and Tiger backed up. "Easy Shanna, Tiger please don't insult my friends, she wears it to uh." "To cover her face, it's her religion" Sade smiled at Kurama, 'nice' she thought, "Exactly, her religion. Shanna rolled her eyes and turned away from them. Tiger squinted for a second then looked back at Sade, "Hey, wait a minute.isn't Shanna the name of that rat dog you own?" Shanna stopped mid turn step and clenched her fists. "Uhh, yea, but it's my friend's name as well. I named my dog after her, why does it matter to you?" Sade crossed her arms. He shrugged, Sade rubbed her head, "and by the way." "DON'T CALL ME A RAT DOG!!!" Shanna growled at him. Sade sweat dropped and Tiger's eyes went wide "What are you talking about, I was talking about the dog Shanna, not you," ~Shanna don't blow your cover, he's human remember?~  
  
Shanna snorted and turned away from him again, trying to calm her anger. "Sheesh, what's her problem?" Sade was getting annoyed with him now. "Tiger, just shut up, come on guys, we have to go" she waved to her friends and they all started to walk away. "Hey where ya going?" Sade was getting agitated with him, even Kurama was getting annoyed, though he didn't show it. "Can we come?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder, Mavrick stood between him and Sade, Tiger looked him over "And who are you, her boyfriend?" Sade sweat dropped, Mavrick looked at her then back to Tiger "I'm." "We don't have time for this" Lauren cut him off, "come on come on come on" She pushed them forward and they all started to walk to the end of the corner where they split into two different directions, one heading to Genkai's, the other, heading to the bad part of town, but now Sade had even more people fallowing her. Tiger was going to be trouble, she could feel it.  
  
***************************  
  
Shiori finally came down stares around the time that everyone walked out of the house and into the front yard, "Shuichi? Sade?" She looked in the living room, it seemed normal, she then went into the kitchen where she found her freshly made lunch and a note that read  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Dear mother,  
  
Sade and I have gone out for the evening, I left you lunch and your dinner is in the oven, we might be back late, I'm afraid, so you might not see us when we return. Don't worry, we'll be fine.  
  
Love, Sincerely, Shuichi, Sade  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Shiori chuckled at the double ending, she thought it was cute that Sade couldn't just say love with Shuichi, it was strange but she didn't question her intentions. She ate her food rather quickly then stepped into the living room where she looked around, she walked to the wall where Rikku had hidden the scorch mark with her mother's picture and frowned "Why is that there?" she walked up to it and peered at it, smiling she reached out and picked up the bag of chips Rikku left on the couch under the picture. She chuckled, "Must have been Sade's, that girl can sure eat," she held the bag in one hand, then looked around the room again, blinking curiously at the other side. "What happened here?" She walked to the window and peered at it, she brought her hand up to the glass and tapped it, "There're smudges all over it," she took a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped it clean "..and why are these drapes open?" she said leaning closer to the window to close them, that's when she spotted a dark glow from the corner of her eye. She looked at it curiously, then opened the window to get a better look. When she got the window opened wide enough for her to see it, the glow suddenly puffed out and disappeared, all she saw was a ball of black fire disappear into a puff of blue smoke.  
  
She blinked at the spot where the ball had sat and shook her head, "Shu- chan was right, I do need rest," she shut the window and closed the curtains, walking the kitchen to get a cold glass of water and an aspirin.  
  
*********************  
  
So what'd ya think.I know it took me long enough, and I'm real real sorry bout that, but I have a really good excuse for this whole mess.and as soon as I think of it I'll let ya know. But I think that now that I've finally got this one out of the way, I'll be able to type the other ones faster..I hope I hope I hope, anyway, R&R for me, please, I've worked so hard on this so as not to disappoint anyone, so tell me if I did or not, k? 


	10. How to deal with arrogant assholes

Disclaimer: don't own 'em.

Chapter 10: How to deal with arrogant assholes

Like he was asked, Kurama took his party of people to Genkai's to check up on things. Sade and her company went to find a meal for Lauren before she bugged out or collapsed, though having those idiot boys following made it difficult to do anything they needed to.

They ended up going to a few other places first to make it look as if they weren't doing anything 'unusual'.

"Ok… It's almost sundown and we have to get rid of those guys before nightfall, what do we do?" Sade looked to the other girls sitting in the booth with her.

Lauren looked to Ayanna who pounded one fist into her other hand, making a smack sound, showing her point in the conversation. Daine shrugged and looked over at Mavrick, desperately wanting to rip his head off.

Sade glared at her, knowing full well what she was thinking. "Daine, stop it." Daine looked at her slightly confused. "What?" she said rather innocently.

"I said stop," Sade continued to glare, but Daine was unflinching. "What am I doing?" "You're making death warrants on Mavrick, that's what you're doing."

For a second, it all seemed to click in her head, "Ohhhh, so?" Sade fell over, "So STOP IT, you're not going to kill him, I'm not going to let you that is."

"Well why not, he's annoying," Sade tapped her fingernails on the table beside her milkshake, seemingly aggravated. "…and you aren't?" Sade scowled and Daine snorted.

"You'd have to be the most annoying being in the universe, or at least in the world," Daine smirked "…and you aren't?"

 Sade rolled her eyes and looked at Mavrick, "I never said I wasn't… now did I?" Ayanna was the one to roll her eyes this time.

"Two worlds…" Sade peered up at Lauren, "Hmm?" Sade blinked at her in confusion, "There are two worlds. Aren't there?"

Sade had to think on that for a minute, obviously lost. "No, there's three, the Reikai, the Makai, and the Ningenkai," Daine stated. Sade looked even more lost; she hadn't studied on the worlds beyond the one she lived in. Not only that, but she didn't fully understand Japanese all that well.

"Umm, can you repeat that, but in English, or Spanish maybe," Daine sweat dropped. "I don't know Spanish," Sade sighed, "**Then say it in English damnit!**"

Daine rolled her eyes, "I said… in this order… the spirit world… the demon world and… the human world." Daine explained in a patronizing tone. Sade nodded to each with a glare and one eyebrow raised, "Oh, I see now, sheesh, you didn't have to be so condescending, but how the hell did I not know about these before?"

She crossed her arms and stared intently at her empty milkshake glass. "Yeah, how could you not? I'm from the Makai," The hanyou neko said scornfully. Sade sighed, 'Damn, I can't believe I didn't know that,' she put her hands over her face in embarrassment.

Daine and Lauren scooted closer to Sade and hugged her for comfort. "Hey don't beat yourself up over it," Ayanna said in a somewhat reassuring manner. Lauren sat back and smiled, "Yeah, even if you didn't know about those worlds, or about where Ayanna was from or even OWW!" Lauren squeaked as Ayanna removed her foot from hers.

"What'd I do?!" Lauren rubbed her sore foot with the other one. **_You're talking, that's what…don't you think she feels bad enough? _** Ayanna spoke using her telepathy. Lauren blinked, **_umm, I dunno_** Ayanna sweat dropped, **_you have some serious issues_** Lauren's eyes changed again in a flash of crimson, she wasn't angry, however. She simply smiled and said **_I know_** making Ayanna laugh at the day-walking vampiress.

Sade watched her friends stare at each other keenly, but happily as they mentally conversed. She didn't intrude on their conversation, though; having no interest in what they were talking about. However, the flash in Lauren's eyes was not overlooked. Telling Sade, that they still had some time to get to the 'dead'-end streets of downtown before night, but nonetheless, had to hurry in their hunt for blood, or at least Lauren's hunt. They would also need to get rid of those boys before Lauren decided to bug-out and go out on a rampage of killing sprees.

Sade looked over at the boys sitting at the bar end of the diner. She stared at Mavrick for a few minutes; he was leaning against the wall next to the bar, watching the other human boys drink, when he noticed her staring she turned her gaze to Tiger, who raised his drink a little to her, and then looked back to her friends, blushing slightly.

Mavrick looked in her direction slightly confused at her look, but smirked to himself in masculine pride at her faint blush. Tiger noticed this and began to wonder about them. And what about Hiei, Mavrick could have sworn Sade was infatuated with him. He would soon confront this and see how close they were.

Ranjitzu sat next to Daine, he didn't talk much so he sat quietly, glancing at Daine every so often. Sade had known he had a crush on her, but the fact that Daine was too dense to notice and he was too shy to admit it, kinda left them both at a loss. Sade would have to find a way to get them both to notice each other, not only would it make some things a little easier, it would save Kurama a life time of back problems and visits to the chiropractor. Sade looked at Ranjitzu, still staring at Daine, and smirked, 'hmm…I'll take care of them later, but first… we get rid of them…' Sade thought, turning her gaze, once again, to Tiger and his friends, scowling deeply.

Finally, they had left the diner, leading on to their final destination. Tiger seemed to be thinking (gasp he thinks?), as if there was something bothering him, till he stopped short in front of Mavrick, having been walking ahead of most of them. "So um…Mavrick…how do you know Sade?" Tiger asked the dark-skinned, silver haired, boy over his shoulder.

Mavrick blinked at him for a second and grinned, "I'm an old friend, I've known her since we were smaller, you could say we've grown rather…close" Mavrick put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Sade sweat dropped but went along with it silently; she rapped her arm around him as well to see how far he was going to take it.

Mavrick slid his hand down her back and right before it hit her butt, Sade whirled around and rapped her arms around his neck, smiling brightly at him, "Hmmm, is that a fact?" **_if you try anything, I will personally hurt you_** she kissed his nose and pulled away, still smiling. He smirked and nodded, "I'll say it is," **_you can't hurt me, besides, you know you love me…_** Sade couldn't help but laugh at that, what proof did he have that she loved him, though the thought all together was funny, he wasn't completely wrong. She continued to laugh at his mental statement.

Mavrick gave her a confused look, in fact, everyone turned to look at her. Sade flushed from embarrassment and clamped her hands over her mouth, though the sound of giggles could still be heard. She hadn't realized she had laughed aloud.

Tiger's friends had been uneasy the whole time, mostly from Lauren's inability to make sense, and Daine's giddy facade, but also from the fact that they had been walking till nightfall and were trailing through some very bad neighborhoods. Shortly after night had come, Lauren began her hunt for something to quench her thirst.

They stopped, suddenly, at an old abandon building, that stood at the base of the hill-like-street; Lauren narrowed her eyes at the old residence. "This area feels funny…" Mavrick walked up beside her and carefully searched the perimeter, "Strange, but…I don't feel anything" he said looking back at Sade. "Well Lauren, what is it, can you tell what's weird about it?"  "It gives me chills," Lauren rubbed her arms.

 "Ummm, did it ever occur to you, that you're cold maybe because, YOU'RE DEAD?!?! YOU HAVE NO TEMPERATURE…!!" Daine yelled, forgetting about the human boys who were standing right behind her. "Makes me want to put myself out of my misery," Lauren giggled.

Sade slapped her palm to her forehead and sighed, "I'll put you outta ya misery for you if you don't stop it. Now can you or can you NOT tell us what's up with this place?" Tiger chuckled at her frustration and Sade glared at him, turning to face the pompous bastard.

This made him laugh harder, "What? What's so funny?" she tapped her foot; Tiger quieted his laughter and walked up to her, pushing Mavrick out of the way. "This is all one big prank, ain't it? You and your friends are just trying to mess with our heads, you little vixen, I knew you wanted me," he pulled Sade close to him, "Shows how much you know, what prank… why are you touching me? I asked you not to, now, I'm telling you not to."

Sade pushed away from him, but he kept his grip around her waist. Sade was getting aggravated; she didn't like being held like that in the least. Mavrick knew it all too well, but still joked around by doing it, only escaping her punishment a small number of times.

Mavrick would have intervened once pushed away and seeing that over zealous, asshole put his hands on her, but after all, he knew that she could handle him and he could guess what she was probably going to do to him, having received the same retribution a few times himself.

Mavrick grinned and stood to them, Sade sighed in relief at Mavrick, finally coming to help. "Now don't you two look cute? I wish I had a video camera to tape this. Sade, if only you could see your face right now," he chuckled, Sade gaped at him dumbly, her mouth hanging open in disbelief.He just laughed loader at her expression, in actuality, Mavrick just wanted to see Sade take her anger out on Tiger, all he had to do was string her on a bit.

Sade glared at him, the wind seemed to pick up around them slightly and Sade's glare became more intense. "Ummm, Tiger, I suggest letting her go now…," Daine pointed out with a bored appearance. Tiger looked at her side ways. "What are you talking about, who the hell do you think you are?" he was either getting nervous around Sade's friends, or he was just being a stubborn dumbass.

"Uhhh, yea, I agree with Daine, you should really let her go Tiger," Ayanna said walking up to them slowly. "Daine? What the hell kind of name is that? You people are a bunch of freaks," can I take stubborn dumbass for two-hundred, we have a winner. Sade took a few really deep breaths and turned in Tiger's arms to look him eye to eye with a fake smile. "I'm not going to warn you again, now I'm going to ask one more time before I get rough, CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME GO?" she said the question between clenched teeth, trying to keep the smile up, and her frustration and anger down.

"I like you where you are, I think I'll keep you this way" he talked smooth and he acted cool, but Sade could see right through him, both literally and figuratively. "Alright then" she slyly glided her hand over his chest and down is stomach, her eyes never leaving his while she smiled in a seductive way. He gulped and maintained his outer composure while inside he was curiously and eagerly waiting to find where her hand was wandering.

Sade slid her hand down to his pants and over what she had felt was his groin, she looked down at her hand then back up at him, this time she wasn't seductive nor was she smiling, she was grinning, a grin of the evil sort, which looked more like a snarl, "I tried to be nice the first time, then the second, and even a third, and since you didn't do as I asked, I'm going to be a real bitch about it…" Sade grabbed his member through his pants and squeezed considerably.

Tiger's eyes went wide and he screamed louder than he ever had in his life. Sade's body was tightly hugged to his, so he couldn't see her hand phased through his slacks. Sade squeezed tighter; bring him to his knees and making her have to kneel as well. "NOW, I'm going to TRY, AGAIN…" with every such word she emphasized her meaning by tightening her hold on him ever so slightly, bringing him to the point of tears.

"…please LET me GO" she said, continuing her constriction of his manhood. He gasped for air and screamed in pain, and being that there was no one on the street that night, there was no one around to hear him. He complied with her demand and released her, she, however, did not do him the same favor. She loosened her hold and stood, pulling him with her so that he would have to stand also.

He leaned on her for support; he could barely hold his own as a result of the pain she had caused him. She patted and rubbed his back comfortingly, "See what happens when you act like an idiota (fool, idiot)? Now look me in the eye and tell me that you'll never touch me again unless told to, got it?" Tiger leaned back a bit to look into her face, he was shaking, Sade was pissed, this side of her was something to recon with, especially when she was as mad as she was, unfortunately for her, she had a soft spot for the weak, and his reaction to her punishment was making her feel guilty.

He nodded with a growl and a groan of pain, and Sade sighed before releasing him completely. He gripped himself and fell back to the cement. His friends were too shocked to do anything before, but they were jolted out of their momentary shock when he fell again. They ran to his aid and glared at Sade, who simply looked down upon them sadly, "Let's go, we only have a few hours till sunrise," She said simply before treading forward to the old buildings.

Sade walked past the group of boys, smirking down at them then turning her attention back to her original objective. Tiger growled and fisted his hand till his knuckles turned white; he was disgusted with his weakness towards the situation. The pain was still there, but he sucked it up and jumped up. Walking up behind her, Tiger brought his fist back, ready to bring it down across her head.

 Sade had sensed his approach and waited for him to do something, then dodged his swing, turning around quickly, kneeing him, hard, in the groin before punching to his gut then an uppercut to his jaw. Sade sighed and breathed, somewhat relieved that she had restrained herself from killing him, though finally being able to kick his ass made her feel a whole lot better.

"Thank god…I held back" Sade said smiling. Tiger's friends sweat dropped, "That was holding back?" one said, running to his side, once again. "Yea, you knocked him clear out, you really are some kind of freak," another said, joining the first on the ground, next to Tiger. Sade was tired, still frustrated, and over heated; she gave them a wolfish smirk, which soon became an evil grin.

"Name calling isn't nice y'know…" Lauren chuckled, hidden in shadow. "Yea, just because your arrogant friend got fucked up, there's no need for that…" Ayanna's voice also drifted from the shadows.

Sade chuckled "Ahhh yes, and that's also where you'd be wrong… you see…I'm perfectly normal, but my friends here…"

Sade put her arms out to her sides, her hands palm up, then seeming to appear out of nowhere, Daine, Lauren, and Mavrick walked up behind her, Ayanna was leaning on the wall of a building next to Sade.

"….aren't"

Lauren grinned like a jack-o-lantern, showing all her beautifully pointed teeth and her rather large fangs. Daine simply shrugged her shoulders slightly and six large angel wings sprouted from her shoulder blades.

Mavrick snapped his fingers, lighting his finger like a match, and then letting the small flame consume his hands, he then placed his hand on the tree he was leaning on, causing it to explode on contact.

Sade gave him a sideways glance, the look in her eyes saying something like 'show off' or 'way over done.' Mavrick chuckled and shrugged, it didn't bother him, he thought, 'hey, if you're going to show something great, present it with a flare,' which made Sade roll her eyes.

 "See, I'm the normal one…" Sade smiled.

 "Hey, you're not normal…you lie," Lauren hissed and then giggled, "Hn… fine I'm not normal, but then again…do I care?" Sade lifted her right arm to her waist and put her hand out, once again, palm up. A small whirling, jade/black dragon uncurled from her arm and slide down her sleeve, coiling in her hand.

It didn't look like much; however, it seemed more like a small green serpent made of fire. Nevertheless, the boys were frightened; they picked up Tiger and slowly backed away from the group of '_freaks_'. "You boys should get as far away from us as possible, before you get hurt and we get _angry_…"

At the mention of anger the emerald creature within her hand sprang up and grew about ten times bigger, giving the boys further persuasion to start running for their very lives, though at this point, not much urging was needed.

The boys fled from the scene as fast as they could run with Tiger in tow, "**And if you tell anyone about us, you will be, without any hesitation, severely hurt!!!**" Sade hollered at the top of her lungs, to make the point clear, in which it was.

Sade sighed and called the dragon back, inspecting it curiously. Though it was no more than a beast of fire and energy, it seemed to look and feel more like a part of her. It seemed so much more than it was, yet to be certain, she'd have to ask the one she stole it from, or borrowed, more or less. Mavrick Still had his hands engulfed in flames, still wanting to show off but pretty sure the demo had already ended.

Sade had been focusing on what they would have to do that night, trying to keep her mind off of other things. Daine still seemed rather bored; she was getting ready to take down Mavrick for some sort of entertainment. Mavrick could tell she didn't like him, but he couldn't care less. "Come on, lets go, I'm getting hungry," Lauren tapped Sade on the shoulder. She nodded and they proceeded to the abandoned buildings.

Kurama forced the shrine door open, the noticeable damage being only the second thing on his mind. The first thing was to find everyone and make sure they were ok, which of course they weren't. He found Genkai and Ramura in the far room at the end of the hall.

Yukina helped Kuwabara to a seat and sat next to him. Kurama listened to Genkai as she explained what happened. The shocking idea of Sade's friends being beaten then captured, tugged at his mind for a minute then reality sank in, he had to find a way to tell Sade before anything else happened that night.

note

Bowing several times in apology I'm soooo sorry, I was so hung up on this chapter, I made all you beautiful reviewers wait, I'm such an idiot…. I promise, cross my heart and hope my computer crashes, that I will have the next chapter much sooner, because if I shorten them a bit, I believe I can get them up faster so… wish me luck!!

Oh and please please please please please… R&R thanx  ;;


	11. Blood Lust

Disclaimer: Yea yea, you know the drill; let's get on with the story already, no?

Note

Sorry for the delay, I know I need to work on my timing when it comes to updating, my mother always used to tell me I had no concept of time, look at me now…… she was right hahaha….. Ok I'm shutting up now, enjoy…

Chapter 11: Blood lust

Mavrick was the first to walk into the building. He looked around sharply to make sure no one would jump them from the shadows. He signaled the rest of the group to come in after him, saying that there wasn't anyone to be seen or heard.

"Damn, why couldn't anyone just attack you?" Lauren said pointing to Mavrick, who gave her a rather pointed look, "Gee, thanks, it's nice to know you care," he snorted and Lauren giggled.

"Well at least it would give me a good chance to grab them," her eyes flashed red again; "I'm still famished y'know."

Mavrick crossed his arms and glared at her. She ignored him and walked forward a few more steps, a small snicker caught her attention and she turned to the corner where a pair of bloodshot grey-brown eyes met her crimson ones.

"Hello missy, you and your friends lost er somethin?" the man chuckled.

Lauren hissed at him. Suddenly, the room seemed filled with people, men and boys, here and there, staring down at them. Mavrick scowled at the sight.

The eyes that first greeted them stood and moved closer. They belonged to a tall man that was balled and wore a heavy dark-purple jacket that reached the floor. He walked up to Lauren and grabbed her face, tilting it up to look him in the eyes.

"You're a fine looken lady aren't you…?" he chuckled; Lauren pulled away and hissed again. He laughed at her attitude and took a few steps back, observing the other females of the group. He nodded as though making a decision and called forth the men in the room.

"Kill them but bring me the women," he said in a low and heated voice.

Sade groaned and Daine snorted.

"Don't even think about it…" Ayanna growled.

She hadn't liked the way those men were looking at her or any of the other girls.

Daine raised her six wings but this time they seemed larger, they were huge and dragon-like that seemed to even make her look bigger and that much more frightening.

A big man approached Ayanna. He had on jeans and a vest with a tattoo on his arm that said tiny. He smiled with a glint in his eyes and some teeth missing on the left side of his mouth.

Ayanna smiled at the disgusting look he gave her and crossed her arms in front of her defensively when he advanced on her.

When he made his attempt to touch her she disappeared before his eyes. The dumbfounded man stared at the spot the feisty young woman stood and then was hit from above without warning.

He was not out for the count however. He picked himself back up and advanced again, but this time Ayanna brought out her claws, slashing vigorously at him until he was backed up into a corner; she chuckled at him and let her body slowly change to its halfway demon form, her ears turned up and furry, like a pair of cats ears, her claws grew longer and that much more sharp, and her tail grew long and fluffy behind her, she hissed at him and his back met the wall.

Tiny's eyes widened and he froze where he stood. Ayanna stood close to him and purred; smiling up at him, she punched him hard in the stomach then in the face, breaking his left side rib cage and his jaw, evening the missing teeth on one side of his mouth with the other. He slumped to the floor and Ayanna sauntered away from him with a pussy-cat/Catwoman walk. (Since I had to rewrite this chapter I thought I'd add that in for her cuz my friend loves cats _obviously_ and I just like the Catwoman walk )

Lauren's patience and carefree continence had disappeared completely. Now she was a vigorous and ruthless killer, looking for pray.

She spotted the lusty man in the corner still giving his orders to his men and she swiftly glided her way over to him, though her face and approach was flirty, her mind and intentions were set on predator. The man smirked at her heated eyes and body language and considered himself lucky to find such an easy wench to take advantage of.

He stood and grabbed her by her cape, pulling her close to him. He smirked and she smiled, her fangs glistened in the moonlight and the man's eyes widened. Lauren took his fear as a sign that he no longer was the big man here and she bit hard into his neck at the pulse point.

His fear made his blood run faster and warmer with adrenalin, making it even sweeter. His screams of terror brought a gleeful smirk to her lips as they rang in her ears.

Daine batted the men away like they held absolutely no strength whatsoever, the occasional man came behind her with a chain or other weapon and lashed at her but again, they had little affect on her.

She became bored with it and decided to take them all out with one shot. Putting her hands together in front of her, she set a high balance of power into her hands and prepared to fire. Sade noticed Daine's intentions and pulled off the large hoops that hung from her ears, whispering soft words unto them and throwing them at Daine.

The rings then expanded and encircled Daine's arms, pulling them down to her waist so she couldn't fire her blast.

Daine looked at her hands in shock and glared at Sade. "Hey, what are you doing?" Sade walked over to Daine and commanded the rings to release her, then placed them back in her ears.

Sade explained to her that that kind of blast would not only destroy everyone in this building it would destroy the building and maybe some of the street depending on where she fired it, a thought that had not occurred to Daine before.

Sade rolled her eyes, knowing her friend was strong, but was also a little dense to the fact of how strong. Sade sighed and rushed to Mavrick's side, who of which was fist fighting most of the men off, he didn't really need his powers to defeat such men but Sade considered the fact that Mavrick was black and came from a place where this sort of thing was a game, so she guessed he was having fun.

Sade let him alone to his 'game' and went off to check Lauren who had nearly drained four guys. Sade wasn't the squeamish type, but the sight of seeing her friend almost devouring these men made her a little uneasy. Sade new Lauren would be back to herself in no time but she would just leave her alone as well until then.

Sade noticed her friends actually having a good time beating these men to a bloody pulp. Sade watched Ayanna stealthily beat down each man with an assassin's skill, and Daine had Ranjitzu by her, though he didn't have to do much anyway.

Lauren was now on her sixth guy and was just about done, while Mavrick fought with his bare hands and was winning, much to Sade's surprise.

Sade stood back, not caring whether she had gotten any action or not. She stared up at the full moon above and blinked up at the roof of one of the other buildings. There was someone there, but whom? Was it Hiei? Sade had to find out.

She jumped on one of the windowsills and began to slowly phase her way up the wall, a stealth trick Shanna had taught her about her power awhile back.

She made it to the fourth story window and noticed the figure was no longer there. She blinked at the spot where it had sat and then noticed a flash of black, jumping over the rooftops in the other direction. Curiosity loomed in her and ate at her mind until she couldn't take it any longer and gave chase to the mysterious creature that had most likely followed them there.

Still inside,

Mavrick had noticed Sade's departure and had a sudden rush of bad feelings sent shivering up his spine, he yelled to her and that's when they jumped him. The four largest guys of the group grabbed him and mercilessly punched and slammed him into the wall and hard wooden floor.

Mavrick could handle that sort of dirty play, but the instant they brought out large sticks and knives and started mercilessly beating him with them, that was it. He was down for a few minutes at a time and Ayanna and Daine had been too caught up in their 'fun' to notice.

Sade ran with lightning speed as she struggled to keep up with the stealthy figure. She bounded from roof to roof and slid along wires that crossed the buildings' edges.

She came to a halt when the figure disappeared again. She looked left and right and even in the alley below, but nothing. Not a trace of the shadow she had chased for the last fifteen or twenty minutes. Sade mentally kicked herself… shadow, it was a shadow, and where there were shadows there was Hadrian or Nerorson.

She cursed below her breath at how stupid she was, her curiosity had gotten the best of her again and now she was most likely in deeper trouble than she could handle.

A sound resonating from below her caught her attention and she looked down into the alley beneath her again.

Sade's eyes widened then she was gone in darkness.

Kurama ran back to his house, hoping Sade had returned, but to his dismay, she hadn't. "Where…where could they have gone…?" he knew she was going to be gone for awhile, but he would have expected them to be back by then. It was nearly 2 in the morning and he was exhausted from running from Genkai's back to his place, and now he would have to run all over town looking for Sade and her friends, or what was left of them.

He started from the corner store and down, moving from street to street; the strange thing was that he couldn't sense any of them normally. Each one felt like they were jumping towns or something. Hiei's signal was the only one that regulated normally. Maybe if he followed it, he could find Sade, Kurama was almost positive, though he knew Hiei couldn't be found if he didn't want to be, it might be slightly harder than he imagined.

Sade shook slightly at the loss of her composure and location. She kept her eyes closed, half expecting to be chained down and surrounded by her step-father's little shadow minions, not to mention being in a torture chamber or something... Trevino always was a sick bastard of the disturbing sort.

Sade quivered with fearful anticipation until she opened her eyes and got an eye full. Indeed she had been taken by a creature of shadow, but this creature that stood before her was the one little shadow she had no problem with getting caught by…(take a wild guess people).

Sade gaped up at him as she lay in his arms. "H-Hiei…?" Sade whispered his name in an almost hopeful tone.

Hiei glared down at her then dropped her to the pavement. Sade sat up and rubbed her sore backside, "Hey what…" Sade was about to go on a rampage of insults until she noticed the disdainful stare he shot her way. She suddenly remembered her last actions toward him and she bowed her head in embarrassment, "Hiei… I'm sorry."

Hiei looked down upon her, he had such an urge to slice her head off for stealing his power like that, but something held him back, something that lingered in the back of his mind. Sade stood and dusted herself off, keeping her eyes averted as she did so.

She started for the mouth of the alley. Hiei still had that nagging feeling in the back of his head, but he considered it the empty space where the last bit of his energy should have been.

Sade brought her right hand to her face to wipe away her tears, but as she did, the sleeve of her sweater lingered on her arm, exposing the all too familiar tattoo of the black flamed dragon.

Hiei nearly choked as he spotted the mark. Hiei stared dumbly at her arm, it couldn't be, there was no way.

Hiei shook his head and pulled off the bandage that shielded everything around him from the power within his arm. As the last of the bandages dropped to the ground, the kurumi's eyes dilated, his arm was void of any mark or even any source of intense power.

"How…how could this be?" Hiei's fists shook with disbelief, Sade looked up at him, confusion evident in her expression. Hiei stepped to her and grabbed her arm. Sade winced at the pressure and tugged back her arm. "What are you doing?" Sade started for the alley entrance again.

Hiei growled low in his throat, grabbed her arm and whirled her around, pushing her back against the brick wall of the alley. Sade's eyes shot wide with shock, she stared into his eyes and watched as his face seemed to get even closer to hers.

Sade reached out a hand to stop him but he pushed it away and grabbed her sweater, pulling her even closer to him. Sade didn't know what he was doing but she didn't like the way he looked at her.

She pushed him away and slid out of her sweater to make a jump away. Hiei blinked as she did so and growled as he got a complete look at her arm.

He grunted and went for her again, grabbing her arm once again and pushing her against the wall, but much tighter this time and with his hands holding tight over her wrists.

Sade stared nervously at him as he inspected the mark that had encircled itself around her arm. Sade blinked and followed his gaze to her arm and squeaked slightly.

"Where…ho… how, why?" he questioned her while tightening his grip on her wrists. Sade hissed at the pressure, "I… I don't know," she closed her eyes and wished he'd just let her go. Hiei couldn't comprehend why the dragon had empowered Sade with itself.

Hiei tightened his grip even more and Sade whimpered. "Let me go, I don't even know what it is, just let me go, **I have to get back to me friends!**" Sade finally pulled away from him and sighed.

"I'm sorry I took your power, but I needed it, I was going to give it back." Sade finally met his eyes, "…but I'm not ready to give it back **yet!**"

"You **will** give it back or you will not live past this morning." Hiei growled.

Sade felt his coldness from where she was standing; he really was unfeeling. She felt like an idiot for believing he felt anything for her.

Sade guessed it was a phase…she had felt the same way about Mavrick awhile back.

Sade felt the all too familiar heat rise to her cheeks as she blushed through her fear, but it didn't last too long as she felt pressure on her wrists again. She winced and looked at his scarf to avoid looking at his face.

Was he going to kill her, or rip off her arm? Sade could feel his intense gaze on her and she brought her eyes to meet his.

He was reading her thoughts again, trying to pinpoint a weakness, a flaw… a damn dent… but the only thing that made her weak was doubt and an emotional wall that had to be miles long and high with a lot of cracks. But what was it about her that made it so hard to kill her? What was wrong with him?

Sade licked her lips and started to nervously bite her bottom lip, which was a strong habit of hers he noticed, and for some odd reason, in the back of his mind, he thought she looked…… cute.

Sade wondered for a minute why he wasn't moving, and then noticed the prying eyes that explored her thoughts. She thought inwardly, and then took the opportunity to pull her arm away from him, strangely enough; he didn't make a move to take it back.

Sade looked at the bruises on her arm, and then looked at the tattoo underneath them. 'What a mess…' she thought.

Hiei shook his head, what **was** wrong him? It was all that girl's fault that he was feeling all those things? Hiei looked up at her again, his eyes widened to find her walking up to him.

"What are you doing?" he breathed.

Lauren had just finished draining her last victim and was now back to her giddy, nearly idiotic self. She bounced around and twirled with glee, but gasped as a group of guys charged at her.

She quickly dodged a couple of weapons that were tossed at her and then charged at them herself, taking out three of the four men. "Yeah! Take that hell scum!" she yelled while jumping up and down. Unfortunately for her, the last man that still stood took her down from behind.

Lauren kicked him off, regaining her freedom, only to be hit again by the three she knocked out first. "Wha…What's going on? Hey I knocked you guys down, get back on the ground," Lauren yelled at them before she was lunged at again.

Ayanna was using her more than sharpened claws to rip through every man that came near her and when that didn't keep them down, she pulled out two swords, both identical in size and deadliness when in her hands. She cut through each and every one of them; none near her were left unscarred.

Lauren was being tackled left and right until she was under a dog-pile of thugs. Unexpectedly the pile of men was thrown every which way and in place of Lauren was a large werewolf howling with frustration and rage. "You wanna play…grrr let's play!" Lauren slashed and snapped at the thugs, biting off hands and other limbs as she did so.

Mavrick coughed up blood; his sides throbbed and bled from the wounds, inflicted by the gang members. His eyes flashed red as his temper and confusion ascended. Why couldn't he move? This couldn't happen to him, not now. Sade had gone and he had to find her, whatever it was that she was doing, she was almost certainly going to get into trouble

Lauren halted her mutilating when she smelt the blood of one of her friends, she turned and sniffed the air and gasped when the scents identity was revealed. She was nearly frozen with confusion at the merciless beating of Mavrick, that's when she noticed the situations of all the girls.

What was happening? She couldn't believe her eyes, how could guys such as these be so much of a challenge for them, considering their greatest strengths, humans should be pushovers.

Something was amiss in this building and it wasn't that Sade was missing. A great evil of some sort was lingering in this broken down place and she wasn't the only one who felt it.

It was so obvious that there was something not right about this place, but the fact that kept gnawing at the back of everyone's minds was, what the hell was going on around there?

Daine couldn't understand why they kept getting up, they were human but they were strong enough to withstand her blasts, it made no sense. Sade was the only exception.

Daine found out long ago that she could take a blast from Daine and still stand back up, but Daine could also tell that these men were no stronger than any ordinary human man. There must be someone pulling the strings.

Ranjitzu had been standing by Daine the entire night, and his position hadn't changed, even now. He watched her relentlessly and unsuccessfully blast and bash (for lack of better words) each person who attacked him or her.

Ranjitzu smiled at Daine and he thought of how his life with Daine would be like if he was closer with her, suddenly a soft and seductive voice made its way into his thoughts. It spoke of rebellion and following his master. Ranjitzu fell to his knees as the voice got louder, 'Listen, follow my command… kill her…KILL HER…**KILL HER**!'

Ranjitzu's eyes widened as he realized who the voice was talking about, sweat rolled down his face as he struggled to resist it. "No…NO...! Please stop it!" he yelled as he stood and ran towards Daine.

Daine turned around and gasped as she saw a flash of red.

Kurama had made it to the diner down town where he stopped to take in deep replenishing breathes. That's when he caught Sade's sent and a few others as well, not to mention the scent of a great deal of fear.

Kurama gazed through the darkness and caught the smell of something burning. He caught his breath about ten minutes later and continued his search till he came to a smoldering tree; he didn't really have to guess who did it, but it was a clue, meaning he was on the right trail. (Uwww…Sherlock Kurama.....I think he'dlook good in that costume, maybe not in the color brown though)

Sade had closed the distance between her and Hiei, "What are you doing?" Hiei glared at her untrustingly.

Sade put her hand to her neck and pulled her necklace out over her shirt. It started to glow and pulsate uncontrollably, a bright radiance emanated from it, nearly blinding Hiei.

Hiei jumped back, but the light seemed compelling. He stopped his action and stepped toward her again. "This power…this power isn't mine…" Sade gripped her right arm painfully.

"What is this power that you possess? What is it? Inside me, it courses and burns," She hid the necklace back under her shirt.

Hiei snorted, "It's too complicated for you to understand, that's why you shouldn't take what doesn't belong to you," he glared at her intently.

Sade exhaled deeply, "If you hadn't been so cold toward me I wouldn't have taken so much as all your power, it isn't as useful to me as it is to you, but…I…well…" Sade twittled with a couple of braids in her hair that lay over her shoulder.

"Shut up already…that's all you do is talk…" Hiei yelled in her face, Sade bit her lip again. "You yourself probably have no power; you steal others' power to boost your own…" Hiei crossed his arms, seemingly pleased with his rational clarification.

Sade frowned; his accusation of her was completely off. How could he be so satisfied with that statement?

She snorted "You're wrong!" she yelled out impulsively.

Hiei blinked in confusion as Sade shook before him, "You know what…? If you think that you're so powerful and that I'm such a weakling, then prove it…" she sniffled.

Hiei's eyes widened as she stood against the wall with her arms spread out. "C'mon oh powerful one, do me in right now. You know what, do whatever you want, I don't give a damn anymore!" her face was shaded by her thin bangs, only her long lashes from her closed eyes shown through them.

Hiei kept his distance, at first she was talking of understanding and now she was giving up again?

Sade placed her arms at her sides and cursed under her breath, feeling foolish at her reaction. She opened her eyes and looked at different places on the ground, trying to find something to leave her sight on.

She looked down at her feet, and then her eyes wondered forth to Hiei's boots and a strange thought came to her, 'Wow… he has such small feet.'

The thought made her giggle. Hiei froze as a look of utter perplexity screened on his nearly childish face.

"Wha-what's so funny?" he growled.

The fire-demon watched her display as though she was insane, though the notion wasn't too far off.

Hiei was bewildered as any male would be trying to figure out a woman that didn't even know her own angle.

Hiei blinked several times at her, what **_was_** her angle?

'She changes moods faster than a pregnant ningen in a theater built of drama,' he thought to himself.

Sade smiled as the small bit of amusement, lightened her spirits.

Hiei glared and yelled at her to stop being an idiot; trying to get her to snap out of it, but she had found something about him that was amusing, it would take more than empty threats to faze her.

Sade quieted herself and walked up to him with more than doubtful confidence. (Is that an oxymoron? ;)

"You win; you want your power back?" she smiled slightly, and he nodded solemnly.

"Fine, but if you want it back…" she leaned forward slightly to make sure he was listening.

"You have to kiss me…"

Daine gasped as a flash of red hair clouded her vision as her dear Ran-chan charged at her with his eyes closed.

Ranjitzu knocked her down, but since she had been floating she landed rather hard, her butt hit the floor with her legs slightly spread and Ranjitzu lying in her lap with his head on her stomach, still holding his head with both hands and his eyes closed.

Daine was about to pull him off but stopped, when she noticed his distress. She placed her hand on his head and said his name frantically, "Ran-chan, **Ran-chan**, **RANJITZU!**"

Daine continued to call his name and shake him till it occurred to her that something must be trying to do something to his mind.

Daine lifted him off her body and put her hands over his quickly rising chest and chanted a spell to exorcise and block the problem from his body.

Ranjitzu's breathing slowed and he opened his eyes, he was sweating profusely and his eyes were contracted. Daine held him close to her with her hands now placed on his back and she growled, "I'm gonna **_murder_** whoever did this..." She said crossly with her eyes glowing a menacing red and silver.

Daine concentrated on Ranjitzu's recovery with her energy coursing through her body into his; suddenly she was interrupted by the sound of rustling. She turned and her eyes narrowed at a figure standing over Mavrick's limp body...

Note

I'm sorry…. it did take me long enough, and I'm sorry it's not so long, it was but I decided to cut it in half so I can have _something_ to post. My mother just recently had surgery and was just released yesterday. I'm very tired from staying up with her, but I had some time to think to myself and managed to throw this down so I hope you enjoyed it, and the other half will be done, soon as I finish a battle scene, which I'm not so good at mind you. So please R&R. Thanx.


	12. Down Town Melee

Disclaimer: T.T :sniffle: not mine… I just gotta keep telling myself that…

Chapter 13: Down Town Melee

………note……..  
I hope I didn't over do it ;

Daine halted her spell casting to see a tall young woman hovering over Mavrick. She had long ebony hair and piercing gold eyes and she was wearing a long form-fitting light-blue dress. Her skin was as pale as the moon and her crimson lips had a devilish smirk plastered across them. Daine hissed and turned her body toward her.

"Hey, who the hell are you, get away from him!" Daine yelled out at her. The woman chuckled and stepped closer to him.

Mavrick coughed and turned himself onto his back, suddenly, swift like a knife, a voice came to his mind, 'follow me…I am your mistress…listen to my voice…follow me…' Mavrick covered his ears, 'what is that…who **_are_** you?' he thought to the voice.

'I am your mistress…listen to my voice…become…**_mine_**,' (talk about lame commands, no?) Mavrick's eyes shot open, his head pounded and whirled with confusing thoughts and voices, causing him to break out in a cold sweat, and scream in agony.

His cries alerted Ayanna to his plight. "Ah shit… Mavrick!" Ayanna yelled. She ran to the other side of the room where he resided on the floor. She was about five feet away from him when she was stopped by an invisible barrier, a shield if you will.

Ayanna growled, "What the…what is this…?" she tried punching it but it absorbed the blows. Ayanna hit it again but nothing happened, suddenly without warning, the shield lashed out and shocked her.

Ayanna hit the floor with a groan. She held tight to her side where she had been hit the hardest. Looking up, she gasped, noticing the woman for the first time, standing next to Mavrick's flaccid form.

The woman's eyes searched the room unblinking, "Where is she…?" her voice was a deep and enchanting one of a young woman, just like a haunting spell.

As no one but Daine and Ayanna acknowledged her, her eyebrows knitted in the middle of her forehead and she growled low, "Where is she?" her voice rose above all, making all attention in the room fall on her, stopping all the fights in the span of her vision.

Ayanna pulled herself off the floor and stood firmly in front of the shield, "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Ayanna glared at the woman, whose eyes held nothing but evil intentions. The woman smirked at the half neko and knelt next to Mavrick.

"I am your executioner...!" she said without looking up, then lifted her hand over him.

She took his face in her hand and harshly stared into his eyes. The voice once again entered his mind, 'Mine…you'll be mine… stay strong and foolish… and you'll be mine… now listen…to **Kairi**' she smiled as his face contorted with pain.

"No, stop it, leave him alone!" Ayanna growled and extended her claws and slashed vigorously at the barrier. She honestly didn't care about Mavrick, but she knew that Sade would never forgive her if she ignored this; what's more the little annoying voice in the back of her mind nagged her like a bitch.

Mavrick shut his eyes tightly to avoid the woman's spell, but her mental hold on him held strong. He held his head with both hands, the throbbing in his head was going to drive him mad, if the male-charmer didn't do that for him.

'You cannot resist my voice…kill them… kill them all for me…' Mavrick screamed and pushed her away. His eyes flashed a violent red and he jumped to his feet, turning to the woman. She smiled at her triumph, and then scowled, something was wrong.

Daine left Ranjitzu against the wall and walked up next to Ayanna, "Wha…what's happening to him?"

Maverick's demeanor was changing to an unmistakable power not even he could control; he could no longer handle the mixed feelings going through him, having someone messing with his head and not having Sade there reminded him too much of the past, when she had left him alone that haunting night.

Kairi stood and stepped away from him. "Now experience destruction by one of your own!" Ayanna's eyes narrowed to slits and Daine watched Mavrick closely, while Lauren -who had noticed Kairi before anyone, but was too busy to do anything- walked up behind Daine.

The wicked lady laughed as Mavrick attacked her, but she was gone, disappearing into a cloud of menacing dark smoke; the barrier disappearing with her.

The girls' eyes widened as they saw Mavrick growl in pain. He became engulfed in flames and burst through the wall of the building onto the street.

……………………………..

Kurama ran a couple more blocks before he hit the dirt part of the city. He ran till he sensed Hiei again, this time he was closer, much closer…in fact he was across the street in the alley with…Sade?

He blinked at them, "Well what do you know…." he leaned against the wall a minute to catch his breath. Knowing that they were just so far from him made it easier for him to relax before he confronted them.

Hiei stared at Sade, unblinking, his eyes wandered to her soft lips and he turned away. "What kind of idiot do you take me for, I'm not falling for any stupid tricks of yours woman…"

Sade stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips, "No tricks… if you want it back, you have to take it," she just stood there, hands on hips, and grin on lips. (Yes I did that on purpose)

Hiei shook his head in disbelief and glared at her, "What are you talking about! All you have to do is give it to me, what's so hard about that!"

Sade laughed and wagged her finger at him, "Sorry shorty, it doesn't work that way…" Hiei's eyebrow twitched, her laugh was irritating him, it's not that it was a bad laugh; he was just getting sick of hearing it. And what was with her calling **him** short, she was even shorter than he was and here she was mocking his height.

Hiei looked her in the eyes trying to find the lie behind her scheme, there was no lie, so there was no scheme. 'Why do I have to take it? I didn't give my power to her, she took it on her own; there must be something behind it,' Hiei was determined to find the real reason; anything to avoid…he looked at her lips again and swallowed a lump in his throat.

Sade shook her head, "Poor pathetic little _mitaddemonio_ (slightly altered _half-demon_)," Sade chuckled as Hiei Glared at her.

"What did you call me?" he seethed.

Sade loved to mess with him it was just too much fun. She laughed when he gave he his dirty looks, mainly because she was laughing at herself for being afraid of him, he was simply amusing.

Hiei remained quiet until Sade was silent.

Sade finally settled down, her laughter stopped, and her demeanor was back to its nearly depressing/slow/sarcastic/scheming self.

"Don't worry about it….listen hot stuff, you obviously don't like me too much…. and you want your power back, the only way to do so is to take it, I'm willing to give it, but you're in almost perfect condition, I am only able to _give_ when you are nearly unable to take….I know it sounds funny and might not really make any sense, but…" Sade rubbed her arm absently "…that's how it works, if you don't believe me then that's your prerogative, but if you don't…" she paused again "…then you might as well turn around on those boots and leave…" she peered down at his small feet and smiled.

Hiei remained there, unblinking and motionless; say for the blank stare his red almond eyes carried.

After awhile, Sade became uneasy and alternated from one foot to the other awkwardly, uncomfortable with the silence, though her face remained unchanged, besides the fact that she was biting her lip again.

……………………………………………..

Mavrick stumbled onto the street, vision tainted with malice and mind clouded from judgment. In the state he was in, not even Sade could talk to him. The flames that held around his form diminished and only his hands and eyes seemed fire engulfed.

Ayanna and Daine stared after him, mostly confused but also somewhat helplessly.

"What do you think he'll do?" Lauren murmured. Ayanna just stared after him as he stalked down the street, "I honestly don't know what he's capable of, but I know one thing…" Daine and Lauren blinked at her.

"….We have to keep him from doing something stupid," Ayanna took a few steps forward but Daine was way ahead of her, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time…" she chirped.

Ayanna just stood there blinking at her, then a thought came to mind and she gasped "DAINE! WAIT A MINUTE, YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!" Ayanna knew too well that Daine was one of those, 'I do what I want because I can' kind of demons, er hanyous.

Ayanna was about to run after her when she was jumped by a goon she had been fighting earlier. "Let. Me. GO!" Ayanna kicked him off and stared at Lauren who was already getting back into the fighting groove.

"Hey, I have to stop Daine form killing the flaming dick, can you handle these guys!" she yelled to her.

Lauren shot her a silly grin and a peace sign, and then tackled a guy.

Ayanna sweat dropped "Ok, I'll take that as a yes…be right back!" with that Ayanna turned and headed after Daine and Mavrick.

……………………………………….

Hiei was still standing there, Sade was amazed with his patience, but she didn't have a lot of time to waste admiring him, at least not now anyway.

Sade fisted her hands at her side, her nerves were shaking with uneasiness, "…………..DAMNIT, SAY SOMETHING!" Sade held her hands over her mouth.

Hiei smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Hn….what's the matter ningen? Does the silence bother you?" Hiei blinked finally and crossed his arms.

Sade scowled, "That's just wrong…" she murmured.

Hiei chuckled, "When the tables turn, you seem to lose your edge, in a way you put it…how amusing…"

Sade stood there, no words came to her, she couldn't think of anything to retort with. In these cases, she found it easier to react with action instead of words, but she knew of nothing, she had already used the kiss on him, it would be pointless, and her flirting ways were more of a mood thing, and Hiei having the upper hand in this case kicked that choice out the window.

What could she…Sade blinked; she knew exactly what to do.

Hiei watched her step to him and lean in close to him, she went past his face and put her lips close to his ear, "…you win…" with that said, she walked away, making her way down the alley.

Hiei blinked at her back, bewildered as ever. "I win? What kind of….where do you think you're going!" he grabbed for her shoulder and she shrugged it off, well let it pass through it anyway.

"You win….I have nothing further to say to you and you don't want your power back as much as I thought you did, so I'm walking away," she walked to the alley's mouth and looked both ways on the sidewalk for people. 'No one, good.'

Hiei flitted in front of her before she could take another step. "I said, where do you think you're going?" he pushed her back into the alley.

Sade smirked and grabbed his sleeve, bringing him with her. She lost her balance and fell back, causing him to land on top. Hiei stared down at her, the situation they were in didn't seem to affect him too much, he lay there on top of her, again unblinkingly. Sade expected him to fall on her, but she didn't expect the look he gave her.

She stared dumbly at him and then tried to move her arms; they were trapped under him and caught in his cloak. Hiei smirked and lifted up slightly to allow her hands freedom. Sade hesitantly removed her hands from under his body and moved them to her chest. She slowly moved one of her fingers to the collar of her shirt, feeling for the string of her charm on her collar bone, never taking her eyes off of him.

Hiei grabbed her hand and pulled it from her chest, letting the charm that was entwined in her fingers fall out of her hand and over her shirt. He took both of her hands and held them out next to her head, though the position was controversial, it still didn't seem to faze him. He held tight to her wrists as he did before, but as soon as he looked down at her chest, the charm started to glow.

It sparked and fizzed as before but this time it seemed more threatening than alluring. Sade closed her eyes as a bright light exploded and a strong power unleashed itself.

………………………………………..

Mavrick ran into the middle of a cross section a couple of blocks away from the building Lauren was still fighting in. He looked around in a circle, confused beyond his own belief and then started to destroy stuff. He destroyed the street, buildings, plants, even the occasional car that went by.

There wasn't really that many people out at that time, but the few who were, ran for their lives. Mavrick was once again engulfed in heat; his real form was hidden beneath the flames.

Daine had caught up with him a minute later, it wasn't hard to find him too, the sound of explosions and people screaming pretty much left a first rate clue that said '**I'm ova here, yea here, right here!**'.

She flew a few feet above his head, waiting for the right moment to pounce. She watched the people run and hide and scowled at Mavrick. When there was no one within 40 feet of them she fired a blast of energy at him, causing him to scream out.

She went closer to him, not landing but her feet were floating just above the ground. Her wingspan kept Mavrick in her sights so he couldn't bolt away.

Mavrick's temper rose and so did his energy; he brought his hands together and formed a huge fireball, about the width of his arm-span. He planted his feet firmly and fired it at her.

Daine smirked and caught the ball, knowing it couldn't harm her. Mavrick growled and smacked his hands together, causing the ball to explode in Daine's hands. She was blown back into a drycleaners/tailors store window.

Daine rubbed her head and stood only to find that she had landed in a basket of pins and sewing needles. She groaned and dusted the needles off along with some shards of glass, pulling out the embedded ones. A couple of needles and a small shard of glass had embedded themselves pretty deep into her hand so she yanked them out letting her blood drip out to form a blade of diamond. (Yeeesss diamond)

Daine licked the visible wounds on her arms, making them close instantly.

Mavrick charged again, his hands once again flaming. He fired a stream of fire balls straight at her, Daine prepared to block, but found herself shielding her eyes when a sudden flash of light emanated from them. When she looked up Mavrick had disappeared in the flames, Daine stared at the remnants of the fire in mid air and thought to herself, 'Neat trick, I'm warm…I'm never warm!' she squeaked in surprise. (XD isn't that cute…. she's completely hopeless ¬¬;;)

Mavrick appeared behind her and grabbed for her long blonde hair, taking it in both hands and yanking her from the ground.

He swung her hard into a wall behind him and her form broke through it, landing through a class case filled with china dishes, shattering everything.

Daine groaned and looked down at her dress; "this is getting ridiculous…" she jumped out of the glass and brushed off the shards as best she could before looking up and getting kicked in the stomach, causing her form to go through the window of **that** store and land out on the street.

Mavrick jumped through the window and landed on the sidewalk watching Daine as she growled with frustration at the shards of glass now once again imbedded in her body

………..

Ayanna caught up to them the moment Daine got knocked out into the street. She watched the display with curiosity and surprise. She leapt up high to get a better view.

She stood above them on the roof tops of one of the buildings they had nearly totaled.

'What a mess, how are we gonna explain this one…?' She sighed and watched as Daine dusted herself off and jumped into the air. Mavrick stood in the middle of the street again and started to conjure up more flames. Ayanna stood back a step, the heat was intense, and seemed to be rising.

Mavrick summoned enough fire to melt the tar in the street. There was so much heat that it melted the street into a pit of tar, except for a patch he was standing on.

Daine took that moment of her frustration and fired several deadly blasts of energy at him.

Pillars of fire and tar rose from the street and blocked Daine's blast, making her hiss with even more frustration.

Mavrick conjured up more fire and surrounded himself with it. The fire swirled and mingled with his form until it merged together on his back forming large flaming wings.

One swift flap and he was parallel to Daine in the air. Daine stared at him with disdain and shot another blast at him, she got his arm and the skin nearly melted off his bicep. He paid no mind to his arm as he grabbed Daine out of the sky with it and pushed her, head first, into one of the fiery pillars coming up from the street below.

Ayanna stepped back from the immense heat and peeked through her eyelashes at the scene. Her eyes widened as she witnessed Mavrick's assault.

He held Daine against the pillar as she struggled and he began to ruthlessly bunch her back until he heard bone cracking, meaning her spine was giving way to his beating.

She watched Mavrick's ruthless display and winced when his blows became bloody. Daine grunted and growled with frustration as her back was assaulted over and over again, her cold blood spilled over his fist, freezing it solid.

Mavrick continued to punch his frozen fist into Daine until she broke away. She flew above him to get away and to allow her now massive injuries to mend. Mavrick didn't give her that chance, however; he came up to her and struck her to the ground.

Daine sat up, her eyes and hair gone completely black, the ground started to freeze beneath her with her rapidly spilling blood. "Fine then…. fight…..a dragon…" Daine stood, planting her feet sternly with a glint in her eyes that would mean certain death for Mavrick, her dragon like wings grew larger as did her body.

It changed; her skin became coarsely hideous and scaly rough. Mavrick hovered, unflinching. His eyes had gone piercing white, staring Daine in the eye as though she wasn't a threat, black meeting white. It was like a fight between a confused good and half evil.

Daine grabbed Mavrick from the air and swung him into a store window, the people previously hiding there, ran for their lives. An unfortunate man ran in Mavrick's path as he stood and the man was thrown to the side with a ruthless punch from Mavrick.

Ayanna watched his display and knew she couldn't let them continue any longer. She hopped onto the overhang of the store below her and stood back from the flames that flew round from Mavrick's previous actions. "If I'm not careful I'm gonna be a crispy kitty" she sweat dropped and shook her head, "….man that was corny…" she watched the battle a little longer then ducked as her position up there was becoming hazardous.

Ayanna hopped down to the sidewalk and dodged to the left to avoid an air born slab of concrete. 'Damn them… they're making it really hard to take a fricken step!' Ayanna glared at the skirmish taking place.

She finally made it to the street unscathed and watched as Daine made a wide swap at him, pummeling him into the tar beneath her.

………………………………….

Hiei jumped back from Sade as the power intensified. He peered slightly through his lashes and watched as Sade was lifted from the ground by her necklace, struggling somewhat violently to gain control of her power.

"Stop it, why won't you listen…." Sade murmured in a chocked voice, her hands holding tightly to the charm.

Hiei watched her face closely, noticing that she didn't have a look of determination anymore; she had a look of fear and confusion.

"What the hell…?" an even brighter light jumped from the charm and this time, took form, the form of a blue-green serpent, not unlike Hiei's black dragon, or the one Sade had conjured earlier, but different, very different. It was bigger than the one she created earlier, but smaller than Hiei's dragon. It encircled itself around her, its face came to hers, their eyes dead onto one another.

Hiei watched with blatant fascination and confusion. At first he thought it was a copy of his dragon, but it couldn't be, this had a weaker aura, and its coloring was different, not to mention its form was not the exact of his, not at all. Hiei watched glared on with blatant frustration and slight interest. What was going on?

Its head was long and slender and on it were four horns, two smaller ones above its solid white eyes and two larger ones that curled back into spirals around its ears which seemed to look like a water dragon's ears, flat and webbed, and were a jade green. Its body was definitely what made it different though, because it was very smooth it was almost like the body of an eel, but it was too smooth, flawless even. As though it was made of water.

The Black dragon of the darkness flame was just that, a black dragon of flames, this one was a mix of blue and jade, say for the row of black spines along its back, which seemed somehow out of place, not to mention it was made of an element basically the complete opposite of that of his. This was definitely something to see.

Sade struggled against its hold but somehow knew that such movement was futile. 'Now what have I done wrong?' Sade asked herself, her eyes wide yet focused; she didn't speak a word out loud, in fact she didn't even seem like she was breathing, it was almost like she was drowning and was staring blankly at what was drowning her.

Hiei glared at the beast and drew his sword, though he stayed where he did, not really knowing if he could harm the thing. Suddenly he heard something, it was the serpent. It was speaking, but not out loud.

The serpent eyed Sade closely, its bluish-green body rapped tightly around her, while it's piercing white eyes stared her down** _Yes, what have you done? More than you realize apparently…_ **Sade blinked at it.

**_You're too weak; the power I possess is too great for such a weakling like you to carry, how could you let such a thing happen?_ **Sade strangled a gasp at its words**_your sister was more capable than you could ever be and you see what's happened to her… you're so irresponsible, running away from problems, causing trouble where it's not needed, and playing silly games while there's something you should be doing… _**Sade's eyes widened even more, and then she closed them with a scowl, not wanting it to see her surprise. It seemed to know more about her than she did,** _Now I'm stuck with you, I should kill you and free myself, but it goes against my nature… and my purpose_ **Sade opened her eyes, the shock had gone but her eyes were still wide with confusion.

Hiei didn't give it another thought; he grunted and lunged at the serpent, katana first. He successfully struck, making a wide gash in its neck, or what he assumed was its neck. Hiei smirked with the contact but was soon jilted ( ;;) when a long green tail made its way around his body, trapping him along with Sade.

**_And this… a demon…_** the gash lit up and disappeared as though it had never been, Hiei's eyes widened slightly and then they narrowed. **_…a demon you have chosen as your lover, how like your mother you are…_** it mocked.

Hiei's eyes widened even more slightly and he glanced at Sade from the corner of his eyes, she didn't meet his glance however. "Who and **what** in hell are you?" Hiei seethed.

The serpent had no facial expressions, but it almost seemed to smirk. It brought its head to meet Hiei face to face, **_you, demon… questioning me?_ **It inquired indignantly; suddenly it twitched, catching Sade off guard.

Hiei did not flinch with the slight motion but instead stared into its eyes with the same cruelty as he did any other demon or foe who dared to meet him face to face. "What are you def as well as ugly or are you always this stupid?" Sade barely felt the tremble caused by the serpent but it had caused the serpent to tighten its grip around them, causing her to breathe in sharply and Hiei to grunt uncomfortably.

She looked over and stared at Hiei with awareness, soon smirking at his bravery and sharp words, either that or his ignorance.

The Serpent's eyes widened with shock **_such_ _a mouth for such a small demon…_ **it scorned, then it twitched again, but this time his grip didn't falter or increase.

Hiei's eyes narrowed, he'd been called short and one too many times that night, and he began to kick and holler, "If you weren't holding onto me like a coward then you'd know what this **small demon** is capable of!"

**_A coward am I? If you're so fearless and strong then why haven't you broken my hold, instead of screaming and complaining like a child? _**It questioned with amusement in its eyes.

Hiei growled and continued to wriggle and kick. Suddenly there was a slight vibration in the serpents body, Hiei stopped kicking for a minute to brace himself for the serpent's convulses but the vibration continued. He looked up at the Serpent who of which was tightening inwardly with its eyes closed as though it too was bracing for something. Suddenly it opened its eyes, seemingly as confused as Hiei and together they turned their heads blinking.

They turned to notice Sade laughing, she was laughing at them. There was silence among the two and they looked from each other to Sade. She smiled at them as tears formed in her eyes from laughing so hard, "A child, he looks like a child…. But you're both acting like children…" Sade grinned at them as she relaxed and focused her mind enough to phase through the Serpent's body, which felt a lot like a surge of water when you dive into a lake.

**_What!_ **It gasped in surprise. "I remember now… I know you…" Sade hopped onto the fire escape closest to its head. "…your name……Drigales…I remember your name is Drigales…" she said pointing to him.

The Serpent stayed quiet, then after a minute he dropped Hiei. It seemed to almost curse itself before it looked up to face Sade, **_So… you think you're smart now because you figured it out huh?…_** Sade nodded at him, "I remember a picture of you, and the name, because that name is our name… is it not?" she smiled again and looked down at Hiei, "are you alright?" she said with strange sincerity.

Hiei got up from the ground and dusted himself off, glaring up at her from the corner of his eyes, "……Hn…"

Sade took that as a yes and shook her head, not expecting anything more from him. She faced the Serpent again as he coiled the rest of his body around himself; **_You're very much like your mother… and that… you should have some pride in, if not anything, but I still believe you truly aren't the one to handle me, though I don't have much of a choice in the matter anyway_ **the serpent's persona changed slightly from a threatening beast to a more familiar creature, though he still seemed very much disdained.

Sade could scarcely remember a serpent like him before, but the one she remembers was red, with orange spikes, and he looked so much more different in features, though still generally the same. His picture was in a book her mother kept in a locked box under her bed. Sade vaguely remembered finding the key to that treasure box and searching through its contents, which were many assorted photos and notes of ancestors and helpful creatures and demons such as Shanna.

"So let me guess… you're the result of what I've done to myself…" she smirked as he blinked. **_don't pull that mind reading game with me, I AM you! _**He growled impertinently.

Sade laughed again, "Wrong snake, that's the very reason I know you, that and the fact that your tail is green and the rest of you is blue, which I can assume…" she played with another braid from her hair again and looked at the blue streaks, "Is a result of my hair accident…" she smiled down at Hiei.

Drigales nodded reluctantly and without warning jerked again, this time even more violently. Sade stared at him puzzled, "What the hell is that? What's wrong with you?" Sade glared at Drigales uneasily.

Drigales trembled and then went into a series and spasms, jerking left and right until he hit the brick wall of the building across from the fire escape Sade stood on. He fell to the ground and twitched once again before lying still.

Sade looked down on him in pity and for the first time noticed the row of black spikes, glowing on his back. "Wait… those are…" Sade jumped down from the fire escape and ran to Drigales' side.

Hiei strolled up behind her and peered at the spikes again. Sade looked down at her arm, noticing the bluish black dragon mark was no longer there, she reached out with the same arm to touch one of the unusual black spikes.

As quick as Hiei could grab her and jump back, Drigales was off the ground and thrashing again. Sade watched with worried eyes as he threw himself to and fro.

She finally met Hiei's eyes and, for once, the cold crimson did not glare back with hate, but had maybe a hint of empathy. She smiled inwardly, though she would not have preferred **_his_** sympathy, she was somewhat glad to receive an emotion from him other than anger and hate, even if she was the one who caused him to feel those toward her in the first place.

Hiei looked away and glared at the thrashing beast adjacent to them. He watched as the black spines on its back began to glow and flame, very much like the dark fire of the makai.

Hiei's eyes opened ever so slightly with realization and he glanced down at Sade in his arms, who of which hadn't seemed to have taken her eyes off of him the entire time. He blushed a bit and turned his gaze from her to Drigales again. "He has the **_Koku ryu ha en satsu_** inside of him…" Hiei stated matter-of-factly. (Umm, I think I might have written that wrong, if so…tips are very useful ;)

Sade nodded knowingly, "what are you going to do? He's no longer in my body, so I can't give it back to you my way…" she bit her lip nervously, not having Drigales in her was like having an out-of-body experience, and without her body, she was no more than a floating thought, at least… that's how she felt anyway, it was a very disconcerting.

"Hiei, I'm sorry I didn't give it back sooner, but… but I…" "Shut up, stop apologizing already, it's not like it's going to help, get your ass in gear, that thing is part of you and has something of mine inside it, so spare me your babble and start thinking for once," Sade blinked at him 'For once? Look who's telling who to think…' she thought wryly.

"Wow, something of yours inside of a part of me… I like the way that sounds," she mused to herself. The next thing she knew she was nursing a bump on the back of her head with Hiei clenching a fist with one eyebrow twitching next to her, "get your mind back on track damn it!"

Sade glared at him with a sweat drop, "you didn't have to hit me…" she pouted.

Hiei turned his glare from her to Drigales and once again him and Sade found themselves dodging a continuously wriggling serpent. Drigales' seizures were even worse now and he was in more distress than Sade would have counted on.

She peered down at him from her place next to Hiei on the roof of the building above Drigales.

"I can't take this…. I have to help him," Sade knelt down slightly to jump back down but Hiei grasped the hood of her sweater tightly, preventing her from going anywhere.

"What are you **doing**? Let go!" Hiei glared at her with a look that said he wasn't letting go any time soon "I said let go…" "Why, so you can get yourself killed by your own power embodiment?" Sade glared at him for his interruption but her gaze softened with his slight hint of concern. She smirked at him and batted his hand away from her shirt and stood up straight "I don't know why you're concerning yourself with me, **YOU** have to help too; this is partially your fault" she chuckled before she leapt to the ground with Hiei on her heels.

"What are you talking about, how is any of this my fault?" he yelled to her as he jumped to one side avoiding the beast's tail.

"I'd spell it out for you…" she jumped to the left avoiding his tail as well, "…but I think we're a bit busy…" she leapt onto the broken fire escape and lunged at Drigales' neck, "don't you agreeee?" she squeaked out as she was thrashed around like a rag doll.

Hiei watched her as she climbed to the serpent's head and soon followed by jumping up his tail and then the black spines, which sparkled with his all too familiar energy. "I'm seriously getting tired of having to catch you woman!"

Sade climbed to the top of the serpent's head and looked down at Hiei "Then stop! I can catch myself anyway!" she grunted and reached forward almost slipping off when she lost her footing.

She grabbed hold of one of the smaller horns situated over his eyes and pulled herself up, reaching forward and touching the symbol on Drigales' forehead.

Sade closed her eyes and concentrated, whispering the words written on the back of her charm. "_Endecha__ dormida, traiga adelante su_ _function, y ahora cure la bestia ese energía de yo_ (t)" Sade clutched to one of Drigales' large horns when he let out a strange gurgling sound and fell to the ground still twitch ever so slightly.

Sade flew off of him and onto the ground right in front of Hiei who was just standing there with his hands in his pockets, smirking down at her.

Sade lifted herself off the ground and dusted off the dirt, "Thanks for catching me, I appreciate it, really, your good deeds have overwhelmed me tonight" she rubbed her right shoulder and finally looked up at him, scowling no doubt.

Hiei chuckled and smirked at her again. "Why? I thought you were perfectly capable of catching yourself…"

Sade scowled at him, "I didn't say it like that…." She muttered under her breath.

She turned to look at Drigales who had stopped moving all together. She began to walk toward him when Hiei stopped her again; she looked over her shoulder and glared at him "what's with you and grabbing me tonight?"

Hiei blinked at her words and pulled back, placing his hand back in his pocket and looking away.

Sade scowled at him again and squatted next to Drigales' head, touching his nose softly. "What are we going to do about your… umm… dragon?" she looked up at Hiei.

He grimaced, "I'd give you my suggestion but I doubt you'd take it," Sade sweat dropped and took his word for it.

Drigales lifted his head then and looked towards Hiei, but his eyes had gone from solid white to menacing red, with a fierce look pointed straight at Hiei. His body had also under gone a change as his light blue and slightly dark blue water scales had turned to navy blue and almost blackish blue and the part of him that was a jade green was now dark green and forest green.

With an uneasy 'umph' Sade fell back from her squatting position as Drigales slowly slithered his way toward Hiei.

Hiei drew his sword again and stood defensively. Drigales picked up the speed as Hiei backed up, then before Hiei knew it, Drigales had cornered him in the back of the alley. Hiei looked at his surroundings and then at his pursuer. He opened his mouth to speak when all of a sudden Drigales took water form and dove into his mouth.

Sade watched with slight horror as Drigales' entire body entered Hiei's. She held her hand over her mouth and watched as Hiei slumped to the ground, dropping his sword and clutching his stomach. He looked up at Sade and she gasped as she witnessed his eyes roll back into complete white, signally that Drigales had taken over him.

Sade warily made her way to him as he stood. Hiei, or Drigales rather, looked down at his right arm, once again adorned with the **_Koku ryu ha en satsu_**. He smirked and looked back up at Sade "don't be so skeptical, I'm not keeping his body, I was just getting sick of that stupid dragon trying to take over mine," cam the disembodied voice of Hiei and Drigales combined. He strolled up to Sade and pushed back the long bangs on the left side of her face, tucking them behind her ear. Never having felt such a gesture before, Sade blushed furiously, her face turning a lovely shade of pink.

Drigales, now being in the body of a creature that's **_capable_** of facial expressions (but just refuses to use them), smiled, his solid eyes shining in the moon light. Sade had never seen this look on Hiei and it furthered her blush to an awesome red. Drigales peered at her observantly.

"You know, I lied to you… maybe you do deserve to keep me… and judging by the way this demon's locked up emotions are filtering out inside of him… I'd say you have a way with people," he smirked again at her blush and leaned into her, whispering softly onto her lips "you should really learn to be more careful about who you kiss, just keep me closer to you than anyone and we'll get along fine…" with that said, he kissed her confidently, Sade could feel his power rushing from Hiei's body back into hers, the surge was so exhilarating that she threw her arms around Hiei's neck and returned the kiss.

When she felt whole again she pulled back from Hiei and looked up into his eyes. No longer did the white eyes of Drigales meet her own but the confused and dazed glare of Hiei instead. Sade blushed and pulled away, folding her arms behind her back.

Hiei watched her stroll away with utter bewilderment, then rushed after her, soon after, for questioning.

………………………………….

(t) (Lay asleep, bring forth thy role, and heal the beast that I now control)

………………………………….

Mavrick grabbed Daine's tail and swung her violently in a circle till she was dizzy. He paused suddenly then slammed her into the ground and stepped on her back. Daine growled with frustration and pure hate for Mavrick, she stretched her tail out and managed to get it rapped around Mavrick's hands, proceeding to squeeze to make him let go.

In response to Daine's tail, Mavrick gripped it in two places and pushed down on her back with his foot till there was a loud snap and a shrill scream from Daine. The sound of her tail snapping wasn't the sound she needed to hear, or the pain she needed to feel with her face down on the cold street.

Before Daine could lift herself and break Mavrick's limbs as she had intended, she was lifted from the ground by her tail again and soon made contact with a bricks of the building across the street. Daine jumped away from the wall and shook off the rubble, starting to heal her wounds. Mavrick growled incoherently at her and ignited his hands once again disappearing in the fire.

The half demon stared on into the streets where nothing but destruction and rubble met her wondering eyes, "where'd that bastard go!" Daine glared out into nothing then licked a wound on her wrist; before she knew it, she was on the ground again, with her head thrown back and her hair yanked back in the hands of a crazed flaming Mavrick standing on her back.

Daine was getting frustrated with Mavrick's constant attempts to prevent her from healing and she wasn't going to take his shit anymore. She flapped her wings swiftly, making a gust of wind throw Mavrick off of her.

Ayanna watched closely, every hit, every bash, every slice and flame made her flinch. She didn't trust Daine as far as she can deeply scratch her and leave a scar. Daine's distaste for Mavrick made Ayanna even more uneasy with their battle. She stayed far from their battle ground but stayed close enough to be able to jump in incase Daine decided on using her own measures.

Daine stood and raised her hands to the sky, a bolt of lightning hit her and she caught it in her palms. With a determined grunt she held the bolt in her hands and placed them in front of her, whispering a spell under her breath, she channeled her energy into it; it began to grow in her grasp.

Mavrick's eyes glowed in the light of the growing electricity in front of him and charged at the provoking illumination.

Daine pushed her hands out further, straightening her arms and pushing her palms forward and flat. As Mavrick attacked, Daine shoved her palms forward again and pushed them into his chest, causing the lightning to jolt into his body.

Mavrick jerked back as the lightning coursed furiously through his system. He screamed out with a wail that could very well have shattered glass, but didn't get the chance as he hit the ground with a grouse thud, with Daine on his chest, her knees in his ribs.

"Damn you, I'm not allowed to kill you, so relax before I'm forced to do something Sade'll make me regret." She bore down on his chest with her knees, restrained his legs with her broken tail, and fast held his shoulders with her hands, with the added weight of her wings as aid.

Mavrick strained to breathe but his struggling was unrelenting. Daine was almost thrown off until she did the unthinkable and stabbed him in the stomach with her diamond blade.

He cried out again and she got off of him, staring almost apologetically down at the, pinned down, growling Mavrick. He squirmed persistently and pulled at the blade.

"Damn you, why couldn't you just listen!" she gritted out.

"What have you done?" came a voice from behind her; Daine whirled around and glared at its source. Ayanna stepped into the light of a broken street lamp. "What the hell have you done!" Ayanna's eyes were wide and slit with disbelief.

Daine stared at her, and then at Mavrick's completely blood soaked middle. Her eyes widened with realization as Mavrick's struggling became less and less and he slowly became still. Daine dropped to her knees by his side, the only motion left in him was the steadily decreasing rise and fall of his chest and his confused eyes darting around, trying to find something to focus on.

Tears formed in Daine's eyes as the realization of what she did weighed heavily on her thoughts, "He….he….he….no… I didn't… he was… it was his…" she muttered remorsefully.

Mavrick's eyes finally rested upon her face as his breathing came to a steady stop and his eyes slid closed. Daine's eyes froze on his face and she became frantic. She looked up at Ayanna who held her hands over her mouth then looked back at his body and placed her hands on his shoulders, shaking him forcefully.

"God damn you, wake up, you're not dead, you're not dead, wake up you bastard!" she tried placing her hand over his chest and reviving him with her energy but she was too put out from the fight and only managed a small dose. He didn't move. "You bastard! Wake up! You were supposed to be stronger than this, Sade said so!" she screamed at him to vindicate herself. "Sade would never forgive me!" she shut her eyes, almost consumed with regret.

Ayanna stepped forward to offer her word but as soon as she got within a foot of Daine there was swift gasp and the sight of Mavrick's hatefully confused eyes met Ayanna's violet orbs.

His eyes glared black and his hands once again found the hilt of Daine's weapon and resumed their tugging at the blade through his gut.

Daine jumped back, shocked, relieved, and over all pissed. He scared the living good and evil out of her, and for that, she would give him no mercy.

Mavrick growled with frustration and finally grabbed the weapon by the blade. Heating his hands; he managed to set the blade aflame and suddenly it broke. He through the top part to the side and slide his body off of the blade.

Daine gaped at him, "That's not possible! How the hell…" she was cut off when a foot made contact with her stomach and she flew into another window. She landed on a pile of tiles that shattered under her weight.

Healing wounds created from broken glass was starting to irk her, and deeper wounds from tile were even worse. Frankly, it was becoming a pain.

Daine brushed off the shatters; ready to strike back when unexpectedly "ACHOO!" she looked down at herself, feeling oddly sticky, and gasped. She was covered nearly head to toe with pink paint from a dented can near her foot.

She slumped to the floor, "gaahhh PINK!" she sobbed and sneezed. She sat there apparently unable to move. Ayanna blinked at Daine's frail form on the floor of the home decorating store and nearly laughed aloud.

She **_would_** have laughed if it wasn't for Mavrick's flaming form in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to him, staring uneasily at his hands, clenching and unclenching still with the desire to destroy under his confusion.

Ayanna turned her body to face him and got down into a defensive position incase he went for her next. He didn't move, instead, he just stood there, staring, flaming, and breathing unevenly with jagged, sharp, intakes of air.

After a moment she stood up straight, completely bewildered by his behavior. His form abruptly extinguished and became flaccid. He staggered slightly as he slowly shuffled over to her. Ayanna watched him pitifully and as his arms reached for her she took hold of them with a deep exasperated sigh, "I'm sorry about this…" she murmured and then took hold of his arm and swung him over her shoulder, slamming him into the cement, cracking it significantly.

Mavrick lye still as Ayanna knelt next to him, making sure he was still breathing. She rolled him over onto his back as a pool of blood began to form around him. She sneered at the metallic scent and peered at his face, now still and relaxed. She breathed out a sigh of relief because it was finally over.

Suddenly the air was knocked from her lungs and her onto her back, hitting her head harshly on the cement. She gasped for air but it did not come. She opened her eyes to see a once again flaming Mavrick with his blazing hands tightly wound around her neck.

Try as she might, she could not jar his grasp from her neck. She gasped for air again, her claws digging frantically into his hands. Mavrick straddled her on his knees, his hair, once shinning a silver-ish grey, was now matted with blood, both his and Daine's. He had his hands firmly rapped around her slender neck with her head lifted considerably off the ground.

Ayanna struggled with his hands but felt that his strength was waning; feeling his muscles waver was more disconcerting than his strength increasing.

Her breathe was slowly leaving her to unconsciousness, she could feel it slipping in and out. She reached out for him, her claws extending to make some sort of contact with his body. Her vision blurred and her sound grip with reality bent to the clicking of rapidly approaching footsteps and a disgruntled grunt from Mavrick.

As Ayanna looked up to the sky, stars slowly blinked out of her vision as everything looked black, a flash of blue light brought her sight back and the cold disfigured cement coming in swift contact with her head again brought her back to reality. Ayanna coughed and breathed in fast nourishing breathes of much needed oxygen. She opened her eyes to blurs and blinked a couple of times to bring back her focus. As the broken figures of the scene around her started to become more identifiable, the first thing she focused on completely was Mavrick's limp body, now entirely stilled.

Ayanna blinked a couple more times in confusion as Yusuke ran to her side and helped her sit up, "Hey, can you hear me? Hey!" he shook her slightly and she turned to look at him, only just feeling his presence.

"What…what happened?" she blinked again at him, then at the lump of Mavrick's body, "you tell me…" he murmured.

………………………………

At Genkai's temple…

While pondering the events that had happened earlier that day, Ramura and Genkai looked after the present company left in their care.

Shanna stayed by Ramura most of the time, knowing he was the only _real_ altogether one; she didn't like being stuck on the side lines while everyone else was out doing dangerous things.

"Are you alright Shanna?" Catharine could tell the half-breed was worried; Shanna didn't usually follow anyone around unless she needed to keep herself occupied.

Shanna stopped in the middle of the room and looked around, her two-toned eyes resting on the young psychic. "I…I don't know…I have a bad feeling…" her ears twitched nervously.

Rikku had just entered the room carrying plates and bags of snacks in his arms for the people in the room that requested them, but since he was so engaged with his 'task,' he wasn't watching where he was going and ended up walking into Shanna.

Rikku fell on her and the snacks flew every-which-way. Shanna sat up. Pushing the fallen Rikku off and dusting off the mix of chips, cookies, cakes, and other assorted treats he was carrying.

Rikku sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head, "…s'rry Miss Shanna, ah din't mean ta knock ya down like tha'..." he said apologetically.

Shanna rubbed her back and stood, "I'm fine, how about you? You should really watch were you're going and not where your food will soon be going…" she knelt down to help him up.

She smiled at him and held out her hand, he gladly took it and they stood. Silence met them as a room of eyes, covered in assorted foods, was staring intently at them both.

Rikku sweat dropped, "Ehh... s'rry 'bou' that... guess ah goofed..." he bowed in apology once again.

Shanna sighed, she was much too antsy to do much of anything inside the temple, but she knelt down anyway to help him pick up the mess, that's when her eyes rose to the doorway and widened even further than anyone ever thought they could.

Standing there... were a very tired and slightly battle torn Hellen, Virin, and Simon.

Shanna blinked at their forms and Hellen smiled. Suddenly there was a loud squeal, Shanna looked over at Catharine who was in fits of happiness, her eyes lit up with sparkles and all, "Oh MY **GOD**! They're back, they're alright…!" Shanna leapt to her feet as Catharine ran to hug the excitable moon-fox.

Hellen smiled happily to see her friends.

Catharine let her go and stepped back, her joy radiated off of her in obvious leaps and bounds, and apparently psychic waves, Shanna stepped back and sweat dropped ;.

Shanna was as relieved as Catharine, but something bothered her…"Wait a minute, how did you escape? Genkai told us you were snatched up by those bastards mad quick…" Shanna put her hands on her hips, her very furry tail wagged slowly, side to side, with contemplation.

Hellen just smiled and giggled. "It was rather easy; those idiots didn't know what hit em'…" she grinned.

…………..NOTE………….  
There, it's done damnit; it should be long enough to satisfy, no? I have not givin up on this damn story and I hope none of y'all did either…..how Hellen escaped…you'll find out next chapter, R&R pleeeeaaassseeee! ;; thanx


End file.
